Sibling Jealousy
by thingsareweird
Summary: What if Mufasa survied the stampede? What if SImba lived in the jungle without Mufasa knowing? Would Nala still go find him? Or would he come back on his own? WHat would happen to Nala and his friends? "Sibling Jealousy" might have a bit more different jealousy than you think! Pleaseread and review to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my third story. I would recommend you read my first story, "Lion King with a Twist." And the sequel. "It Never Really Ends." (which I am still writing) first, because if you don't, you won't understand all the characters, but this story's plot line does not have anything to do with my first two stories. This story starts in the gorge with Simba and Mufasa and Scar. I update as soon as I can, but after I get ten reviews. (Doesn't count if one person leaves multiple reviews). I don't own Lion King or its characters, Disney does. Here's chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy. **

"So what's the surprise Uncle Scar?" Simba asked. Scar growled under his breath, this little brat was so annoying.

"You'll see. I'll tell your father that you are ready." Scar replied.

"Is it big? Is it small?" Simba asked.

"Simba," Scar sighed, "It is to die for."

Simba nodded as his Uncle walked away. Scar walked out of the gorge and towards Priderock where he knew Mufasa would be. He gave the hyenas the signal, and ran to Priderock. When he reached the top, he saw Mufasa.

"Mufasa!" Scar cried, "Stampede in the gorge. Simba's down there!"

Mufasa's eyes went wide with horror.

"Show me where he is!" Mufasa shouted as they tore across the Pridelands, and reached the gorge. Zazu dived in and looked around for Simba. He came back screaming frantically.

"Down there!" he screeched. "There!"

Mufasa and Scar looked down to see Simba clinging onto a small tree hanging on for his dear life.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa called, and jumped in the stampede to save his cub.

"Scar what do we do?" Zazu fretted. "Help! I'll go get Runju, Sarabi, Ishan and—"

Zazu never got to finish because Scar hit him with his paw, knocking him out cold.

"_I have been waiting for this moment._" Scar thought gleefully.

He saw Mufasa putting Simba on a ledge but he fell back into the stampede. Scar climbed onto a higher ledge. Mufasa burst out of the stampede, and forced himself up to where Scar stood, seeking help from his brother.

"Scar," he gasped out, "brother help me."

Scar bent down as if he was going to give him his paw, but then drove him claws into the King's paws, causing Mufasa to roar in pain.

"Long live the King." Scar sneered and through Mufasa off. The stampede wasn't as fierce anymore, but the fall would probably kill him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Scar head Simba cry as he watched his father falling.

Scar waited a while until the stampede was over, and the dust had settled before going down to look for Simba and Mufasa. He found Simba weeping by Mufasa's body.

"Simba," Scar asked in a cold voice, "What have you done?"

Simba looked up at him, his voice shaking, "I didn't mean to, I mean there was a stampede, and he tried to save me, and..." Simba never got to finish his sentence because he broke down in tears.

"There, there." Scar said, pulling him in closer. "No one ever means for these things to happen. But the King is dead, and it is your fault. What's your mother going to say? She will hate you."

Scar looked at Mufasa's body. Was he breathing? There seemed to be a light breathing in his chest, but Scar told himself he was seeing things.

"What do I do?" Simba asked.

"Run away Simba." Scar snarled, "Never, ever come back."

Simba nodded and ran. Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai came up to him.

"Kill him," Scar growled, and the hyenas ran after Simba.

Scar watched as the hyenas ran after Simba. He looked over at Mufasa's body. Suddenly Mufasa coughed, and Scar gasped.

"No," Scar breathed. "You couldn't have survived that fall."

Mufasa opened his eyes. When he saw Scar, his eyes went wide.

"You," Mufasa snarled.

"I thought that fall would have killed you." Scar growled and advanced on Mufasa.

"How could you do this to me? I'm your brother, blood of your blood." Mufasa asked, struggling to his feet. He sounded angry yet hurt at the same time.

"You took my rightful throne. It belongs to me!" Scar roared and pinned Mufasa down. Mufasa was too weak to fight back. Scar raised his paw to kill him, but he heard a voice.

"Mufasa!" It was Runju, along with many other Pride members.

Runju and another lion, Ishan slammed into Scar and pinned him down. Scar struggled trying to get up, but he couldn't. The weight of both of them was too much.

Runju and Ishan had also brought, Shireen, Kudeka, Rojo, Danya, Afiya, Penda, Sarina, and Nishan.

"What happened? Zazu came back and said that there was a stampede in the gorge?" Rojo asked.

Mufasa's breathing was heavy. "Simba was in the gorge and there was a stampede. I put Simba on a ledge but when I tried to climb back up, Scar pushed me down."

"How did you survive a fall like that?" Shireen asked.

"When he pushed me down, I landed on antelope and then hit the ground. The antelope broke my fall." Mufasa answered. He heard Scar growling in anger.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sarina asked her eyes wide.

"He took my rightful throne. My plan failed, but his son is dead." Scar sneered.

Mufasa's eyes went wide with horror. He turned to the lionesses.

"Go find Simba!" He ordered, and the lionesses took off.

"Scar you committed treason by trying to murder the King and tried to kill his son." Runju snarled.

"His son is dead!" Scar roared and jumped shoving Runju and Ishan off him. He whirled to Mufasa and was about to strike his throat when Runju jumped in front of him, and slashed Scar's throat with his claws. Scar fell on his side, not moving, dead.

Mufasa stared at his brother's body.

"Mufasa I'm sorry, but-" Runju began but Mufasa stopped him.

"It's okay. He would have never stopped." Mufasa said, gently.

"You have to get back to Priderock, so Rafiki can check you." Nishan said.

"I can't leave without Simba." Mufasa said, and managed to get on his feet.

Just then, the lionesses came running back.

"Did you find him?" Mufasa asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Danya answered, her voice sounding choked. "We saw three hyenas, we killed them, but there was blood on them. It might be..."

Mufasa closed his eyes. No, he couldn't lose his only son. His pride and joy, he couldn't lose him.

"Let's go back to Priderock. The whole Pride will search for him and we can get Zazu to organize search parties in the air." Penda said.

Mufasa looked like he was about to object, but before he could Ishan spoke. "Mufasa I understand how you feel. I would feel the same way with Chumvi, but it's the best thing we can do. If we delay any further, it might be too late to save Simba if he is alive."

Mufasa nodded, and with the support of his Pride mates, he made it back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi was in the den, waiting for Simba to come back. Scar had taken him out, and he still wasn't back. She decided to go look for them. When she walked out of the den, she was shocked at the sight.

The whole Pride was standing in a circle listening for a big announcement. She saw her mate standing in the front, looking injured.

"Mufasa, what happened? Where's Simba?" Sarabi asked.

Mufasa couldn't bring himself to answer, so Runju told her and the whole Pride what had happened.

"No!" Sarabi cried when she heard the whole story. "We have to keep on looking!"

"I know we do. I already got Zazu to organize search parties. We have to find him before it's too late." Mufasa ordered his Pride. Immediately, the lions and lionesses got up and headed toward the gorge hoping that they could find their Prince before it was too late.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Mom! I want to come with you! I want to find Simba!" Nala begged her mother.

"No, Nala. Only adults are going." Sarafina said firmly.

"Your mother's right Nala. Stay here while the adults go." Runju said coming towards them.

"I have to go!" Nala cried, her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears. "I need to find Simba!" She had to find him, he was her best friend.

Sarafina's eyes softened. "It's alright my sweet one." She pulled Nala in closer and nuzzled her. Nala buried her tears into her mother's front leg.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Stay here until the adults come back, alright?" Runju asked, licking the top of her head. Nala nodded tearfully, and went and joined her aunt and cousins.

"It's alright Nala, we'll find him." Kudeka said, nuzzling her niece. Shinda lay down next to Nala.

"You're sure that Simba's alive, right Mom?" Tojo asked. Kudeka didn't answer.

"Mom!" Shani pulled on her ear. Shani was younger than the rest of them.

"Why didn't you go?" Shinda asked, nudging her mother.

Kudeka nuzzled her daughter, "I wish I could, but a few lionesses have to stay back and watch the cubs. Why don't you four go play with Tama and Kula?"

Shani got up and trotted over to where Tama and Kula were, but Nala, Shinda and Tojo stayed where they were.

"_I can't do anything, until I know Simba's okay."_ Nala thought, and another tear rolled down her eye.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days passed, and there was no sign of Simba. The Pride continued searching, until one day Mufasa, with a heavy heart, and choked voice, made the announcement that he was dead. Nala stood in between her mother's feet, crying into her legs, mourning for her best friend.

"It's alright Nala." Sarafina said, trying to soothe her daughter, in the den.

"No it isn't!" Nala wailed. Simba's dead!" She buried her face into Sarafina's chest crying. A red eyed Runju walked into the den, and settled next to his family.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Runju said nuzzling Nala.

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back." Nala mumbled. She didn't want anything, but Simba to be back.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Simba felt someone splashing water on him, and he slowly opened his eyes. A moan escaped his mouth.

"Hey the kids awake!" came a voice. It was a meerkat, and beside him stood a warthog.

"You okay kid?" the warthog asked.

"Yeah." Simba mumbled, but really, he knew nothing would be okay again.

"I saved you. Pumbaa helped. My names Timon by the way." The meerkat asked.

'Simba" Simba muttered.

"Well where do you come from?" Timon asked.

"Doesn't matter," Simba replied getting up, "I'll never be able to go back."

"He looks blue." He heard Timon say.

"I say he's golden brown." Pumbaa whispered back.

"No, I mean he's depressed." Timon said and walked up to Simba.

"Kid, you should live with this rule." Timon said looking at Pumbaa.

"Hakuna Matata!" Both of them said at the same time.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Months passed by, and slowly the Pride began to recover from the grief of losing their Prince. Sarabi finally walked out of the den one day, and the whole Pride was glad to see their Queen healthy. Nala was back to normal, but she still thought about Simba a lot. He missed her best friend more than anything and she knew Simba would always be her best friend even if he was gone.

One day Nala, her mother and Sarabi were resting under the fallen trees. Sarafina had given Nala a bath, and thought she had fallen asleep in her paws, but really she was listening to her conversation with Sarabi.

"I actually have something to tell you." Sarabi said.

"What is it?" Sarafina asked giving Sarabi her full attention.

"Well," Sarabi said, "I'm pregnant."

**Hope you enjoyed please review. And now that I am writing two stores at a time, the update time between each one will be a bit longer, and I'm going to be busy for the next three weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Nala and her parents were resting in the meadow. It was night but the stars were escpecially beautiful tonight. Nala looked up into the stars from where she was nestled in her mother's paws, wondering if Simba was one of them.

_Flashback_

_It was a few days after they had announced Simba's death. Nala was still devastated. She didn't want anything but her best friend back, and it drove her insane knowing there was nothing she could do to bring her back. Nala had fell asleep that afternoon in the meadow, worn out from crying and mourning. She had woken up to find Sarafina beside her, now Nala and her mother were resting in the meadow, gazing up at the stars._

"_Mom?" Nala asked, "Do you think Simba's one of them?"_

"_Of course," Sarafina said softly, giving her a nuzzle. "He was a good lion." Her voice wavered a bit sounding a bit choked._

_A tear rolled down Nala's eyes. "I'm never going to see him again." Nala whispered._

"_Nala," Sarafina said softly, "As long as you keep Simba in your heart, he will always be with you. Remember the happy times you two had together. As long as you remember Simba, he will always be with you."_

"_He will?" Nala asked. Sarafina nodded, giving the top of her head a lick._

_Nala looked up into the stars, hoping that Simba was looking down on her._

_End Of Flashback_

"Nala," Sarafina said breaking the silence, "There's something your father and I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Nala asked.

Runju bent down and nuzzled her. "What do you think of having a little brother or sister?"

Nala looked at him confused, "What do you mean Daddy?"

"It means I'm pregnant." Sarafina said. "Soon, you're going to have a sibling of your own."

"I am?" Nala sqeauled jumping up. "When?"

Runju chuckled, "In about a month and a half."

"I'm gonna have a sibling of my own?" Nala asked, a bit too excited to believe it.

"Yes darling," Sarafina said giving the top of her head. "You will."

Nala nuzzled her parents and both of them returned Nala's affection. Nala was delighted. She was going to have a sister or brother for herself! She hoped it was a girl.

"_Everything would be perfect now, if only Simba was here." _Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later, Nala and Sarafina were coming back to Priderock.

"Mom can I go play with my friends now?" Nala asked.

"Alright." Sarafina said, giving her a nuzzle. "Just be back at Priderock by sunset."

Nala nodded and ran off. Soon she found Shari and Kula playing together.

"Nala!" Shari called, "Come and play with us."

Nala pounced on Shari and pinned her down. Giggling, Tama jumped up and tried to pin her down, but before she could Nala used her hind legs to press her down.

"Pinned you both!" Nala laughed.

Suddenly a twig snapped. Tama turned around, but no one was there.

"Who was that?" Shari asked getting up.

"Probably a hare or something." Nala said. She heard another twig snapped. The cubs looked around nervously.

"Roar!" came a voice, and all there female cubs screamed.

"I scared you!" Tojo and Alex said at the both time, laughing uncontrollably.

"No you didn't." Nala said.

"Yes we did." Alex said.

"No!" Tama shot back.

"Yes!"Tojo insisted.

"No!" Shari exclaimed.

"Fine then if we didn't scare we're gonna chase you! Ready?" Alex asked crouching down.

Nala, Shari and Tama turned and ran, and the male cubs chased after them.

"Watch out! I'm going to get you!" Tojo yelled.

Nala, Shari and Tama contined running only stopping a couple times. Suddenly, she hit something and fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" she heard a voice say.

Nala looked up to see Runju, Mufasa, Tama's father, Rohan and Shari's father, Nishan.

"Hi Daddy." Tama said, looking up at Rohan.

"What are you three running from?"Nishan asked.

"Alex and Tojo are chasing us." Shari replied panting.

"You're getting close to the border. I don't want you going any closer okay?" Mufasa asked.

The cubs nodded as Tojo and Alex came tearing through, and skidded to a stop when they saw the adults.

"Are we in trouble?" Tojo asked.

"Of course not." Runju said, giving his nephew a nuzzle. "We just don't want you getting too close to the border. Okay?"

"Alright Uncle Runju." Tojo said, and Alex nodded.

The adults walked away, and the cubs stared at the border in the distance.

"Have you ever gone past the border?" Tama asked.

"I did!" Tojo boasted. "Me and Chumvi, but Mom and Penda caught us."

"Shinda and me went once." Alex said, "But Shinda got scared and we had to go. No one caught us." Alex added giving Tojo a smug look.

"You went into the elephant graveyard, right Nala?" Shari asked.

"Yeah, me and Simba." Nala said, and her throat tightened a bit at the thought of Simba.

"_I miss you Simba," _Nala thought softly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Sarabi was in the Royal den waiting for Mufasa to return. She had just come back from a checkup with Rafiki. He had told her that her cub was healthy and she had nothing to worry about. She had been happy when she had realized that she was pregnant, but also sad. Why couldn't Simba be here too? He would have been thrilled to be a big brother and would have been a wonderful one too. A tear rolled down her eye.

_Flashback_

_"Hurry up Mom!" Simba exclaimed. "Uncle Scar said that he would play with me today."_

_"You aren't going anywhere until you're clean." Sarabi said in a firm voice._

_"But it's taking too long," Simba whined._

_"I'm almost done." Sarabi said, grooming his neck._

_"After you're done playing, come back to Priderock, okay? And don't get into any trouble." Sarabi told him._

_Simba nodded, while still trying to avoid his mother's tongue cleaning him._

_"Are you done yet?" Simba asked. Sarabi sighed and let him go, and Simba eagerly jumped out of her paws._

_"Bye Mom!" Simba called as he ran out._

_"Be safe!" Sarabi called after him._

_End of Flashback_

That had been the last word she had told him. If there was anything she could do to go back in time, to stop him from going with Scar in the first place, or to defend him against Scar, she would do it without hesistation. She would do anything to get her son back. But there wasn't anything she could do, and it had driven her insane for the first while after his death. After a few days, she had just stayed in the Royal den, with no more tears to shed. Nothing could fill the hole in her heart left by the lost of her son. She could lay there, not even bothering to take care herelf. She had seemed to have lost the will to fight. It had taken her months to recover, but still on some nights, she would cry herself to sleep. On some nights, Mufasa would be there to hold and comfort her, and they would mourn together. On other nights, she would weep silently, and by herself.

A smile went formed on her face when she thought about all the good memories with Simba. Cleaning him, playing with him, putting him to sleep, or just being with him. He had been such a happy little cub, and would have been a wonderful King as well.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Simba."_ Sarabi thought. _"But sorry won't work. It won't bring Simba back."_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks passed, and Sarabi gave birth to a cub. It was a boy and Mufasa and her named him Akila. Akila had golden fur and amber red eyes, almost an exact image of Simba. When Nala had first seen him, to her he had looked exactly like Simba. Her throat had tightened when Nala had first seen him, and she had fought back tears hard, to make sure she didn't start crying in front of everyone. Akila's presentation had gone well, and the Pridelands were thrilled to have a new Prince.

Sarafina and Runju told her that any day now she would have a new brother or sister. She hadn't been able to be much with Sarafina o Runju lately. Sarafina was tired most of the time, and the Kudeka and the other lionesses watched over her. She slept with her aunt and cousins. Runju was always with Sarafina, and Nala felt a bit left out. She knew her mother didn't want to be away from her. She had overheard Sarafina telling Runju to bring Nala to her, but Runju insisted that Sarafina should rest. Sarafina had then told him to go be with Nala, but Runju had said that he would stay with Sarafina.

When Nala had told Runju that she had heard their conversation, Runju had scolded her for eavesdropping and then told her that they had never said anything like that. Nala knew that he was lying and when she had tried to go ask her mother, Runju had pushed her out of the den and told her to go play with her friends.

Nala was returning to Priderock when she saw a crowd gathered around the entrance of the den. She tried to enter the den when Tama's mother, Afiya stopped her.

"Nala you can't go in there." Afiya said picking her up and carrying her back.

"What?" Nala asked, "Why?"

"Your mother went into labour. You are going to be a big sister soon." Kudeka said coming up to them. She licked the top of Nala's head.

Nala waited with the other lions. She thought her father would never come out of the den, when finally Runju walked out of the den, with a happy smile on his face. Nala rushed up and nuzzled him, and Runju gave her face a lick.

"It's a girl." Runju announced.

Nala felt elated. She had a sister!

"Can I go see Mom?" Nala asked. Runju nodded and she and the others who had been waiting walked into the den with Runju. Sarafina was laying down in their sleeping area, with a bundle of fur in her paws. When she saw Nala, Sarafina drew Nala in closer and nuzzled her.

"You're a big sister now." Sarafina said. "Her name is Malaika, it means angel."

"Runju, she looks like you." Kudeka said smiling at the cub.

Nala looked at her baby sister. Kudeka was right. Malaika had her mother's pale tan fur, but the angle of her nose, her muzzle and ears were all like Runju's. She even had the same birth mark as him. Her eyes also looked exactly like his. Both of them had emerald green eyes. Mailaika whimpered seeing all the lionesses, but stopped when Runju nuzzled her.

"She's beautiful." Sarabi said giving Sarafina a nuzzle.

Soon everyone left to give Sarafina and Malaika some rest. Nala wanted to be with her mother and sister, but it was boring to be with them while they were sleeping.

"Nala lets go," Shinda said, and Nala walked out of the den with her cousin.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. What to do you think is going to happen to Nala? Will Runju treat her fairly? Will she be jealous of her sister and turn into Scar? How about Akila? And the pronouncation for Akila, is Ah- Kee-La. And the pronounciation for Malaika, is Mal- Lie-Kah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Everyday, Nala seemed to love her sister more. She always wanted to play with her and Malaika enjoyed her company. Soon Malaika was toddling around the den and was trying to talk. She could already say, "Daddy" and "Mom" and Nala hoped she would say her name soon. One day Sarafina gave Nala permission to take Malaika to the waterhole, as long as they came straight back.

"Malaika come on!" Nala called running ahead of her sister. Nala climbed up a small rock, and Malaika reached her, and tried to climb the rock.

Malaika was getting frustrated. Nala had to come down. She couldn't get up! Suddenly, Malaika tripped over her tail. Tears of frustration came to her eyes.

"N-Na- Nala!" Malaika wailed.

Nala whirled around. Malaika said her name!

"You said my name!" Nala squealed jumping down.

"Nala," Malaika said slowly as if she tasted the word. "Nala!" Nala laughed in joy.

"What's going on?" Nala turned her head to see Runju coming towards them.

"Malaika said my name!" Nala said. Runju smiled lovingly at Malaika, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Malaika, were you crying? Nala, what happened?" Runju asked turning to Nala.

"She was trying to climb up to me and she fell." Nala replied.

Runju bent down and nuzzled Malaika. "Its okay sweetheart, I'm here."

Then Runju turned to Nala. "Why were you running ahead of her? You know she can't keep up. You should have been right beside her!"

Nala bent her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work." Runju said sternly. "If something had happened to her it would have been your fault. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!"

Nala pinned her ears down, and Malaika whimpered, a bit scared off her father's sternness.

"You have to learn to be responsible Nala." Runju said. He picked Malaika up, "Now come back to Priderock."

Nala sighed and followed him back to Priderock and into the den to be with Sarafina.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Years passed and both Malaika and Nala grew up. Akila was also growing up and he looked so much like Simba. Nala still thought about Simba a lot, and she still missed her best friend. Malaika was one of Akila's best friends, and the two got into mischief once in a while. Runju sometimes blamed Nala for letting Malaika run off, but as she got older Malaika began to spend time away from Nala with her own friends, and Nala didn't get blamed.

Sarafina began to teach Nala and Malaika how to hunt. Sarafina had also given birth to another cub, and to Runju's delight, it was a boy. They named him Hofu and Nala loved him just as much as she loved Malaika. Sarabi had also had another cub, a daughter this time and she and Mufasa had named her Ajjali.

Nala and the other lionesses were now fully trained to be the hunters of the Pride. Soon they would announce who would be the next leader of the Pride's most powerful hunting party. Sarafina was part of it so she hoped that both her daughters would get in. Secretly Nala wanted to be the leader but she knew she didn't stand a chance. She didn't tell anyone that she did. Runju had told her not to be too hopeful of her being the next leader.

"How am I supposed to stand a chance at being leader if I don't go hunting?" Nala had asked. Runju had asked her to watch over Hofu for a while but she wanted to go hunting.

"Nala, I don't want you getting your hopes of being the leader. There are some lionesses you would stand a better chance at being leader." Runju had replied.

Nala later heard him telling Malaika that she had a chance; she had felt her heart breaking.

"Daddy, who do you think's going to be next leader?" Nala had heard Malaika ask.

"I don't know, Malaika. But I do know that you stand a good chance." Runju had answered.

She had gone into the meadow by herself that night to do some star gazing. It was times like these that she needed Simba more than anything. She knew that if he was here, he would make Nala feel better in an instant. Sometimes she felt so out of place when she was with her family. Her parents and siblings had green eyes and her siblings had their mother's fur coloring. She had golden fur and sapphire blue eyes. She didn't look much like them.

All her friends were getting together with someone now. Shinda and Alex were together, Amri and Shari, Kareena and Tonal, Tama and Moraan, Shinda and Alex, and Kula and Chumvi. Tojo, Shani and she were still single and she didn't really feel like she wanted too. One night, she had seen Malaika and Akila spending time together. Both of them seemed to be very happy with each other. Nala waited for her sister at the base of Priderock that night. Akila and Malaika came towards Priderock.

"Why are you up?" Malaika asked when she saw Nala.

"Can I talk to you?" Nala asked. Malaika nodded and turned to Akila and gave him a nuzzle.

"I'll see you in the morning." Malaika said.

Akila returned her nuzzle, "Goodnight." With that, the prince turned and walked up to the den. When he was out of ear shot, Malaika turned to Nala.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Malaika asked.

"You love him, don't you? And he loves you back? And you two are together now, I know it." Nala said smirking at her sister.

"What?" Malaika gasped. "No!"

"Yes, you are!" Nala insisted. "I saw you two in the meadow."

"Well, I...I-"Malaika stuttered.

Nala laughed, "Are you happy with him?" Malaika nodded.

"Then I'm happy." Nala said nuzzling her.

Malaika returned her big sister's nuzzle. "So am I. Thanks Nala, but please don't tell Mom and Daddy. I'll tell them soon."

Nala nodded, "I'll let you tell them. Don't worry."

Malaika smiled, 'So when are you gonna get together with someone?"

Nala blushed, "Well, I really don't plan on it."

"Come on you should!" Malaika said giving her a friendly bump. "It's great."

"I will." Nala said with a wistful smile. "When I find the right lion."

"I say Thresh likes you." Malaika said as they climbed up Priderock.

"Thresh? No! I don't have any feelings for him and I won't either." Nala laughed.

Malaika smiled and the two lionesses lay down next to their parents and brother.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

A few months passed and Malaika and Akila were officially mates and were promised to have the throne soon. Nala was happy for her sister. Her parents were proud of Malaika. A while before, Nala had been given the position as the leader of the hunting party. Tama and Kula were the backup leaders. Malaika had been a bit disappointed but she wasn't jealous of her sister. Nala could tell that Malaika was excited to be Queen. One day, Nala, Sarafina and Runju were taking a walk together.

"Nala, there's something your father and I have to talk to you about." Sarafina said sounding a bit nervous.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"All the young lionesses have mates now, and you're still single." Runju said.

"Tojo doesn't have a mate. Safi doesn't and neither does Shani. And—"

Sarafina cut her off. "I know darling. But their parents will take care of that. Your father and I want you to have a mate. I talked to you about a few months earlier but you still chose not to."

"But I don't want a mate. Not yet at least." Nala said.

"Nala, you need a mate. He's going to be your protector, your partner for life." Runju said.

"I haven't found anyone that's right for me yet." Nala said.

"That's why your father and I chose for you." Sarafina said.

"What!" Nala gasped. "No!"

"Nala you need someone to be with you. Your mother and I can't protect you forever." Runju said trying to nuzzle Nala, but she pulled away angrily.

"Who is it? Who did you choose?" Nala demanded. Her parents exchanged a glance before answering.

"Thresh," Sarafina said softly.

"What!" Nala cried. "No! Mom, Daddy please don't do this! You can't make me!"

"Nala we're doing this for your own good. Someday you'll thank us. Look how happy Malaika is." Runju said.

"That's because Malaika had a choice. I don't!" Nala wailed.

"Nala," Sarafina sighed. "Please try to understand. We already talked with Thresh's parents and they happily agreed."

"I understand that you forcing me to be with someone I don't want to be with." Nala growled.

"Why? I don't see how you could say a bad thing about Thresh. You two are good friends." Runju said.

"Friends." Nala snapped. "That's all, nothing else."

"You have a couple weeks until you're announced officially as mates." Sarafina said. Nala looked at her in shock.

"We'll leave you alone now." Runju said and Nala watched her parents walk away.

Nala went and lay down under a tree. Tears came to her eyes. Why were her own parents forcing her to do this? Why couldn't she choose how to lead the rest of her life? She let her tears roll down her face. This can't be happening! She couldn't spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't want to be with. She had to find some way out of this; maybe if she talked with Thresh he would understand and help her. But she remembered how Malaika told her that Thresh liked her. All of her friends had agreed. Nala sighed in anger, sadness and frustration.

"Nala?" It was Malaika. Nala looked up at her, eyes still tearful.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Malaika asked. With a heavy heart, Nala told Malaika the whole story.

"I'm sorry," Malaika said softly, after she had heard the whole story.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nala asked. "I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love. I'd rather be single."

"If I could do something I would. Maybe if Akila and I were given the crown before they announce you two as mates, I can tell Akila to do something. But other than that, I can only talk to Mom and Dad. But if they didn't listen to you, they won't listen to me."

"Father just wants to get rid of me." Nala snarled. "If he hands me off to Thresh, he won't be responsible for me anymore."

"That's not true; they probably just think that they're doing the best for you." Malaika said.

"I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen." Nala growled.

"Maybe you should give Thresh a chance. He's a nice lion and I know he loves you. He'll take good care of you. "Malaika said.

Nala sighed, "I know, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love."

Malaika was about to say something when she looked up in the distance. Nala followed her gaze to see Thresh walking towards them.

"Be nice." Malaika hissed to Nala.

"Nala," Thresh called, "Can I talk to you alone please?"

Nala nodded and Malaika got up. "I'll leave you alone." She left and walked back to Priderock.

Thresh settled down next to Nala. "Did your parents tell you?"

Nala nodded, and Thresh continued, "I knew from the moment my parents told me about this, that you wouldn't be happy. I tried talking them out, but their firm on their word. I know you don't want this Nala, and I tried talking to my parents, but they won't listen."

"Mine won't either," Nala said softly.

"Nala, if we do end up being mates; I want you to know that I already love you a lot. I haven't had the courage to tell you. I'll do anything to keep you happy, I promise."

Nala sighed, Thresh had such a good heart, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She looked up into Thresh's sky blue eyes. "I have no problem with you Thresh. I just can't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love."

Thresh looked a bit disappointed, "To be honest, I do want us to become mates. I just don't want you to be unhappy."

"I'm sorry Thresh, but I just can't do this. I'm going to find a way out of this."

"What are you going to do?" Thresh asked. "Our parents won't listen."

"I'll do something.'' Nala insisted. "I won't let my parents force me into this."

Thresh sighed, "I'll help you. But if you do chance your mind, remember that I'm always willing to be with you."

Nala nodded and both lions got up and walked back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 and please review. And a shout out to Tron0602. You should read Tron0602's story, The Tale Of Two Kings. Read it, it's really good.**

Sarafina watched Nala and Thresh walking back to Priderock. She saw Thresh trying to give Nala a nuzzle, but Nala pulled away and stormed into the den. Sarafina sighed; she knew Nala was going to be difficult. She felt a bit guilty for making Nala be mates with Thresh, but she was doing it for her own good. She knew someday that Nala would thank her for finding a mate for her, especially someone as good as Thresh.

Nala stormed pass her into the den. Sarafina could sense her anger and she saw that Nala lay a good distance away from where Runju was wrestling with Hofu. She went and lay down next to them.

"Mom, how come Nala looks mad?" Hofu asked.

"She's just upset." Sarafina replied looking at her seething daughter.

"Why?" Hofu asked.

"She found out that she's going to be mates with Thresh." Runju replied.

"Why is she mad? Didn't she choose?" Hofu asked.

Sarafina and Runju exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "No, son. We did." Runju replied.

"Why?" Hofu demanded.

Sarafina sighed, "When you're older, you'll understand."

Hofu walked over to where Nala was and pulled on her ear. "Wrestle with me Nala."

"I thought I saw you wrestling with him." Nala said glaring at Runju.

"I was but I wanna wrestle with you." Hofu said.

Nala looked at him. The anger and burning look in her eyes had disappeared, now there was only a defeated, sad look. "I'm sorry Hofu not now. Why don't you go ask Malaika and Akila? They'll play with you."

Hofu nodded but he was sad that Nala was hurt.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Malaika and Akila were resting under an acacia tree. Malaika had told him the story of what happened with Nala and Thresh. Akila felt sorry for Nala, she had been nice to him every since he could remember.

"I wish I could do something." Akila said giving his mate's cheek a nuzzle. "But I can't."

Malaika rested her head on his amber red mane, "I know. But I can't stand seeing her so upset."

"Thresh's probably happy though. I can tell he loves Nala." Akila said. "Their relationship might work out."

"I know, but she isn't happy." Malaika said, "I know my parents think they're doing the best for her, and I don't blame them. Thresh is a good lion. I just wish Nala was happy."

Akila nodded thoughtfully, "I sometimes wonder how it's like to have an older sibling. You have an older sister and younger brother. But I only have a younger sister."

Malaika grinned at him, "And you're saying that you don't want Ajjali?" She gave him a playful nudge causing Akila to smile at his mate.

"What! No! I wouldn't trade Ajjali." Akila exclaimed, "I just wonder what it would be like to have an older sibling."

"But you wouldn't be future king if you did." Malaika pointed out.

Akila considered this for a minute,"Yeah, you're right. I want to be King, even if it means not having an older brother or sister."

Malaika opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Hofu came running over and pounced on Akila. "Akila!" he cried, "Wrestle with me! We haven't wrestled since maybe last evening?"

Akila grinned, "And that's a long time?"

Hofu pounced on him and Akila grabbed him and pushed him down. Hofu continued hurling himself at Akila, but Akila stopped every attempt.

"Think your tough?" Akila asked chuckling at Hofu's face.

With that, the future king and queen continued playing with Hofu.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning Nala woke up to find Sarafina beside her, waiting until she woke up.

"Good morning," Sarafina said, nuzzling Nala.

Nala pulled away from her. "Morning." she mumbled.

"Nala, I know you're not going to like this, but your father and I made arrangements with Thresh and his family that you two would go hunting and spend the afternoon together." Sarafina said, with a bit of a worried face.

"What!" Nala snapped, shooting her head up. "You didn't even ask me and I won't go anyway."

"Nala, please just give Thresh a try." Sarafina pleaded her daughter, "Someday you'll be happy that you became mates with him. He's a good lion; I don't know how you could say something wrong about him."

"It isn't Thresh, it's the fact that I don't want to be mates with someone I don't love. You don't even care about my feelings. All you want is to get rid of me so you aren't responsible for me." Nala growled. "I won't let this happen. There is no way we will become mates."

"Nala, I expect you to meet him today. No excuses, if I find out that you didn't go; your father and I will take some deeper measures with you." Sarafina said, looking at her sternly. With that she got up and left her furious daughter in the den.

Nala sighed and walked out of the den. She went to the Waterhole and found her cousins, Tojo, Shinda and Shani there.

"What's wrong?" Tojo asked when he saw Nala's face. Tojo knew her very well and could tell if something was wrong or not.

With a heavy heart, Nala told her cousins what was happening with her and Thresh.

"I'm sorry." Shinda said softly. Shinda couldn't imagine being forced into being mates with someone who wasn't Alex.

"There's nothing you can do now." Nala sighed.

"Your parents won't even re consider?" Shani asked.

"No, they're firm on this. They think they're doing the best for me." Nala replied sadly.

"Nala," Tojo said gently. "My mother and my father were put together by our grandparents. My mother was fine with it but I'm pretty sure my father wasn't. That's probably why he abandoned us. I'm not saying Thresh is going to do this to you though. He isn't that type of lion."

"How do you know about your parents?" Nala asked. "Did your mother tell you?"

"No," Tojo said, '' Your father. It was while we were on patrol. I got into a bit of an argument with Hariku, so he told me." Hariku was Tojo, Shani, and Shinda's step father.

"Oh," Nala mumbled.

"So when are you going to meet Thresh?" Shinda asked. "Are you not going to lead the hunting party today?"

"I'm going to meet him right now, so I won't lead the party today. Can you tell Kula or Tama to take over?" Nala asked.

Shinda and Shani nodded and after exchanging nuzzles with three of them, Nala walked away to find Thresh.

Nala found Thresh making his way down Priderock. She waited at the base until he came down.

"Good morning." Thresh said nuzzling her.

Sighing silently Nala returned his nuzzle and Thresh's sky blue eyes lit up. Nala didn't want to hurt his feelings by not returning his affection.

"We have the whole day together. Anything special you want to do?" Thresh asked.

"Don't you have to do the patrol today?" Nala asked.

Thresh shook his head, "I do, but your father and my father said that they would do it for me."

"_They did that just because they wanted me and him to be together for the day."_ Nala thought.

"How about we go hunting?" Nala asked, "I'm not leading the hunting party today so we may as well go hunting together"

Thresh nodded, "Let's go then."

Nala and Thresh headed towards the herds of antelope, wildebeest, gazelle and zebra. In about an hour, they had made a kill. Thresh was a better hunter than Nala had thought. She watched as he trotted towards where she was with the antelope.

"That went faster than I expected." Thresh said, then looked at her face. "What?" he asked.

Nala grinned at him, "You're a better hunter than I thought."

Thresh smiled at her, he was happy that she was smiling. Before that she had been much more serious or maybe that was just the way she was during hunting.

"Let's take this to a shadier place." Thresh said. He picked up the antelope and began dragging it towards a tree. Nala followed him, and both of them settled down under a tree. Soon the antelope was almost cleaned off and they left the rest for the hungry vultures.

"Can we get out of the sun?" Nala asked.

Thresh nodded and the two lions went and lay down under a grove of trees near one of the many lakes in the Pridelands. To their delight, many of their friends, Shinda, Alex, Moraan, Amri, Tonal, Kula and Chumvi, Shari, Kareena and Tama were already there. The group enjoyed themselves as they laughed and talked for the rest of the afternoon. During that time, Nala felt all of her worries leaving her mind. At sunset, some of their siblings, including Anjani, Zuri, Thresh's sister, Falina, ,Hofu, Sahil, and Zawadi joined them and they played and entertained the cubs until the stars came out.

Nala watched the cubs playing. She smiled remembering how care free she had been as a cub. If she could, she would go back in time and re live her cub hood. Nala felt Thresh nuzzling her cheek with his nose and she didn't pull away. Instead she turned and looked at him.

"You had a wistful look on your face." Thresh said smiling at her

Nala returned his smile," No, I was just remembering the time when we were cubs."

"Is being an adult that bad?" Thresh asked.

"Sometimes," Nala said with a soft sigh but she wasn't upset.

Soon as the stars began to come out, they knew that they had to take the youngsters back. Hofu waited until she came, but Nala told him to go and she would come later. She wanted to stay out a bit more, mainly because she wasn't quite ready to deal with her parents. Thresh insisted on staying with her.

"I noticed that you seem to like stargazing a lot." Thresh said.

"I do," Nala answered. "It lets me think and clear my head."

"Nala," Thresh asked.

"Yeah?" Nala asked thoughtfully.

"Overall, did you enjoy our time together?" Thresh asked.

"I did," Nala admitted.

Thresh looked at her a bit hopefully. "Did you change your mind at least a little bit about us becoming mates?" Thresh asked.

Nala stiffened. She hadn't changed her mind, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

"No," Nala sighed, "I'm sorry."

Thresh looked at her. "Nala from the way things are going, I don't think we have a choice. We're most likely going to end up as mates."

"I'm sorry Thresh, but I'm still going to try and do something about this. I still haven't given up." Nala said firmly.

Thresh sighed and said, "We better get going. I don't think your father's going to be very happy if I bring you back too late." He chuckled and Nala joined him.

"That's for sure." Nala said.

The two lions walked back to Priderock. Nala turned and faced him when they were near the entrance of the den.

"Goodnight." Nala said.

"Good night," Thresh replied giving her a loving nuzzle. Nala couldn't deny the fact that when he nuzzled her, it felt good. She let out a small purr of happiness. Thresh turned to leave, but he stopped, turned back around and licked her cheek. Nala felt stunned, and before she could say anything, Thresh turned and walked into the den.

After a minute, Nala walked inside and lay down next to her sleeping family. She had actually enjoyed her day with Thresh, but she still refused to let them be declared as mates. With these final thoughts, Nala lay down and soon she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LTKTLKTLK

The next morning, Nala woke up. She wanted to find her father and talk to him again. Maybe she could knock some sense into him. She walked towards the border, to find her father patrolling. She greeted him with a nuzzled and he returned her nuzzle.

"Are you alone?" Nala asked.

"Ishan and Hariku are somewhere around here. Is anything wrong?" Runju asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Nala said.

"Is it about Thresh? Did you enjoy you day with him?" Runju asked.

"I did but—"Nala was cut off.

"Nala, I know you don't like what we're doing. But soon you'll realize that we did it for your own good and thank us as well." Runju said.

Nala's sapphire blue eyes flashed with anger. "No I won't!" Nala growled.

"Nala, watch your voice." Runju warned.

"You don't even care about my feelings!" Nala cried,

"We're doing this with the best intentions. Someday, you'll thank us for doing so. Your mother and I can't protect you forever."

"If you just want to get rid of me, you can! I can take care of myself." Nala snarled.

"Nala," Runju warned.

"I won't let this happen! There is no way me and Thresh will become mates." Nala said.

Runju sighed, "Why can't you be more like Malaika and Hofu? There not as difficult as you are. I wish you were more like them."

Nala felt her heart shattering into pieces. So her father was more satisfied with Malaika and Hofu then she was with her?

"Of course you're happier with them!" Nala growled, "You've always wanted a son and Malaika's the future queen of the Pridelands."

Runju glared at her, "How could you talk about Malaika like that? She would never be jealous of you if you were the Pridelands queen."

"I'm not jealous of her. I'm mad at you and Mom." Nala growled.

"Nala, enough. You and Thresh are to become mates. End of discussion. You have no choice." Runju said raising his voice.

"Yes, I do!" Nala roared angrily at him. Right after she did, she knew she had made a mistake.

Runju clashed his teeth mere millimetres from her shoulder. Nala jerked back.

"Enough," Runju snarled, his voice more dangerous than Nala had ever heard. "Sometimes, I'm ashamed to have a daughter like you."

Nala forced tears back. Of course, Runju would choose her siblings over her. She was the one that had always received less attention from him. She could always recall that Runju had blamed most things on her. He had told her that she didn't stand a chance in being the leader of the hunting party. Her eyes had lost the fiery, angry look. Now they were filled with pain and hurt. She had no energy to fight back, not after knowing that she was a disappointment to him. She had tried so hard to please him, but what was the point? If he was ashamed to have a daughter like her, he didn't really need her. Nala turned and gave him one last hurt and defeated look. Then she turned and walked away from him.

Runju watched her go. He felt guilty of what he had said to her. Of course he hadn't meant it. Nala wasn't the future queen like Malaika, but he was still proud of her. He was tempted to call her back, and pull her into his arms like he had when she had been younger. To hold and comfort her, telling her that everything was alright, and let her cry into his fur. But he knew that Nala was far too angry and hurt to talk with him now. He would talk with her later, but he was angry with himself. Why had he been so cruel? He should have tried to explain to her, though he doubted Nala would have listened, instead of saying something so hurtful to her.

"Runju?" It was Mufasa and Ishan.

"Yes?" Runju asked.

"Do you want to finish the whole patrol now or later?" Ishan asked.

"Let's just finish it now," Runju said.

Mufasa nodded and the three males continued patrolling. Suddenly they heard a laugh. It was familiar; it was a laugh that belonged to a hyena.

Runju whipped his head around, to see a huge clan of hyenas coming towards them. How had they gotten here so fast without them noticing?

"There are too many of them." Ishan said.

"What's going on?" came a voice. Chumvi stepped out of the bushes, with Akila behind him.

"Chumvi, stay back." Ishan warned, but they all knew that Chumvi wouldn't abandon them, and neither would Akila.

"Zazu!" Mufasa called. "Go back to Priderock, and get all the males. Tell the females to be ready just in case." When there was an attack, the males always went in as the first defence. If the males weren't enough, the females would help too. Zazu sped away to Priderock.

The hyenas lunged at the lions. Runju knocked as many as he could away from them, but there were too many coming in. At this rate they would get killed, their only hope was that Zazu would bring the other males in time.

The hyenas, seeing that Akila was there, hurled themselves towards Akila, hoping to kill the prince.

"Akila!" Mufasa called out, fearing his son's safety. He had lost Simba; he couldn't lose Akila as well. Mufasa and Chumvi were throwing hyenas off Akila. Akila was one of the best fighters in the Pride, but even he couldn't handle these many hyenas. Ishan and Runju were still strangling with the others. Suddenly they heard roars coming in their direction. All the males from their Pride came running over, and some hyenas fled, but the others didn't, and the battle continued.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. You should read Tron0602's story, The Tale Of Two Kings. Read it, it's really good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 and please, PLEASE review.**

The males continued battling with the hyenas. Finally, the hyenas began to retreat, knowing that they couldn't defeat the lions. Runju watched with satisfaction as they ran. He then turned to Akila.

"Are you okay?" Runju asked, his son in law.

"I'm fine." Akila said.

"Let's go back to Priderock." Mufasa announced. After making sure that Thresh was okay, Runju followed them to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A heartbroken Nala was still at the border.

_"Sometimes, I'm ashamed to have you as a daughter."_ Runju's words echoed in her brain. Nala sighed; her heart was broken knowing that she wasn't a satisfaction to her parents. She had tried so hard, but they were ashamed of her. Suddenly she heard a sound. Nala looked up to see a whole clan of hyenas surrounding her. Nala gasped, she couldn't fight this many!

The hyenas lunged at Nala and she threw as many off as she could. She tried heading back toward Priderock, but the path was blocked. There was only one way that she could go.

Towards the Outlands.

If she went the other way, they hyenas would kill her for sure. If she ran towards the Outlands, she might still have a chance.

Nala sprinted towards the Outlands, with the hyenas hot on her trail. She had run about a thousand meters away from the border but they were still on her. Another exhausting thousand metres, and they finally stopped, but they were guarding her path back.

_"How am I supposed to go home?"_ Nala wondered. She realized that she would have to spend the night in the Outlands, or until the hyenas cleared away. There would be heavy patrol at the Prideland borders, maybe someone would spot her. But for now, all she could do is wait.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The females and the cubs were waiting for the males back at Priderock. After what seemed like hours, they came back. Sarafina rushed up and nuzzled Runju, rubbing her head under his chin.

"I was so worried." Sarafina said. Hofu was nuzzling Runju's legs.

"It's okay." Runju said, nuzzling both of them."I'm fine."

"Daddy!" Malaika rushed up and nuzzled her father.

"I'm fine, darling. Don't worry." Runju said.

Malaika nodded, "Is Akila okay?"

"He's fine, he's over there." Runju said, motioning at Akila who had just arrived at Priderock.

Malaika went up to her mate and buried her face into his mane. "I was so worried. Are you hurt?"

"It's okay," Akila said, giving the top of her head a quick lick. "I'm fine."

Malaika nodded, as Sarabi walked up and nuzzled him.

"Akila, thank the spirits above you're alright. I thought I lost you." Sarabi said nuzzling him.

"It's alright Mom. I' m fine." Akila said, nuzzling his mother. His parents had always been overprotective of him. Sarabi nodded.

"Everyone's okay right?" Malaika asked, "No one got killed?"

"Everyone's fine." Akila said, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Thresh had greeted his mother and sister and looked around for Nala. He frowned, where was she?

"Is Nala here?" Thresh asked approaching Sarafina, who was nuzzling Tojo, making sure her nephew was alright.

"She should be," Sarafina said scanning the Pride. Where was Nala? If she had avoided the crowd so she wouldn't have to be with Thresh, she was going to give her daughter a very long and angry lecture.

"Runju, where's Nala?" Sarafina asked. She and Thresh walked over to where Runju, Mufasa and Thresh were standing.

"Didn't she come back to Priderock?" Runju asked.

"What do you mean come back?" Sarafina asked, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach. "Where did she go to come back?"

Runju looked worried, "She was talking to me by the border just before the attack. Then she left. I thought she returned to Priderock already."

"If she was at the border, the hyenas might have already attacked her!" Sarafina said trying to keep calm.

"Sarafina, don't worry, she might have gone somewhere else. Zazu, go fly over the Pridelands, and see if you can find her." Mufasa said, and the hornbill nodded and flew off.

"I'm going too." Thresh said, but Runju stopped him.

"No, Thresh, she might just be somewhere in the Pridelands. You know she's a bit upset these days and might have needed some time alone." Runju said.

Thresh nodded but he was still worried.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLK 

Nala had taken a nap and opened her eyes to see hyenas surrounding her.

"No, not again!" Nala said and jumped up and sprinted away. The hyenas chased her further away from the Pridelands.

_"Am I a really good looking piece of prey?"_ Nala thought as she ran. Just in case, after taking a quick break, she continued running, just to make sure they hyenas wouldn't smell her. Finally she collapsed as the hyenas stopped chasing her. She looked ahead and saw a cluster of green trees in the distance. She needed water soon or she would die, and she knew if there were trees, there was bound to be water, and maybe some prey. Nala trotted as fast as she could towards the cluster of trees. As she neared it she saw that it was a huge jungle, much bigger than it had seemed to be. She saw something move and realized it was a warthog.

"Perfect," Nala thought and crouched down into stalking position. She was a short distance away from it when the warthog saw her, let out a scream and ran.

Roaring, Nala sprinted after it. She quickly gained up on it. Then out of nowhere, a meerkat, yelling, "Pumbaa! Pumbaa!"

_"Pumbaa? What in the names of the spirits above is going on?"_ Nala thought but she continued her chase. The warthog got itself stuck in between a tree root and the meerkat was doing his best to push him out. Both of them screamed as Nala closed in on them.

_"I've got you know."_ Nala thought and just as she was about to kill them, a male lion jumped out and tackled her.

_"What's going on? A lion defending a warthog? No, he wants the prey. He's not getting it!"_ Nala thought.

Regaining her strength, Nala threw him off her, and clawed his face. He roared in anger and gave Nala a hit, but she tore at his mane. Nala tried taking a swipe at his throat, but the male pushed her way and jumped on her. Just as he was about to pin her down, Nala threw him off with her hind legs, and pinned him down. She stood on top of him, growling dangerously.

"Nala?" the lion asked.

_"How does he know me?"_ Nala thought and quickly got off him.

"Is that really you?" the male asked.

"Who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's me, "the lion said, "Simba."

"Simba," Nala murmured. No, Simba was dead. He had died a long time ago, but they had never found his body. She took a good look at him, the color of his eyes, and angle and shape of his face, nose, muzzle and ears. It was all familiar even after all these years.

"Don't you remember me?" Simba asked.

Nala came out of her shock. Of course, she remembered her best friend!

"It's really you!" Nala cried out in joy. She and Simba bumped their heads together, both of them asking a million questions at once.

"Where did you come from?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!"

The warthog and the meerkat came towards them.

"Whoa, hold on a second! You know her?" he demanded at Simba.

"Nala this is Timon, and Pumbaa. Timon, Pumbaa this is Nala, my best friend." Simba introduced.

"Friend?" Timon exploded. "She wanted to eat Pumbaa and everyone's okay with that? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE!"?"

"Calm down Timon." Simba said and then turned back to Nala.

"Wait until everyone finds out that your here. And your parents, what would they say?" Nala asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You mean my mother," Simba said quickly. "She doesn't have to know, nobody has to know."

"How about your father?" Nala asked.

"My father's dead." Simba said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nala exclaimed. "He's alive!"

"What! No! I saw falling down from the gorge!" Simba nearly yelled.

"But he survived the fall!" Nala said, "By some miracle he survived the fall. Turns out that Scar tried to kill him by pushing him down."

"What!" Simba cried. "He told me that it was my fault he was dead."

"Scar said that he killed you. Your father continued searching for you, but we didn't find you."

"Scar made me think that I was responsible for my father's death. He isn't even dead! All these years I've been hiding here thinking it was my fault!" Simba exclaimed.

"Scar was jealous of your father. When Mufasa realized what happened he killed him, well actually my father did, but Mufasa was there."

"So my parents are still back at Priderock, as King and Queen and Scar's dead?" Simba asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Nala said softly.

Simba closed his eyes, "All these years I thought it was my fault..."

"It wasn't," Nala said giving him a friendly nuzzle.

"What in Africa is going on?" Timon yelled. "Who's dead, and who's king?"

"Simba," Nala said turning to him, "This means you're still the rightful heir to the throne. Not Akila."

"Who?" Simba asked.

"Your parents had two more cubs. A boy named Akila; he's done training to be King and has a mate who happens to be my little sister. You also have a little sister, but she's still a cub, her name is Ajjali." Nala said.

Simba sucked his breathe in. "This is a lot to process."

"This means you're the rightful King." Nala said.

"King!" Timon laughed. "Lady, have you got your lions mixed. He's no King. Are you?"

"Well..." Simba said. Timon and Pumbaa looked at him shocked.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked. She need some time alone with Simba. She couldn't say everything in front of Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, whatever she has to say she can say in front of us, right Simba?" Timon asked.

Simba exchanged a look with Nala, "I think it's best if you guys leave."

"You think you know a guy." Timon sighed, and grumbling with Pumbaa, they left.

"Timon and Pumbaa." Simba said with a wistful smile.

Nala looked at him. She had spent all these years thinking he was dead and here he was alive. Had he missed her as much as she had missed him? It didn't seem like it. She sighed and looked away.

"What?" Simba asked coming closer to her. "What is it?"

"You don't know how much this means to me." Nala said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Simba said. Nala slid her head up his mane, and rubbed her head against his chin. Simba pressed his face against hers, and the two of them nuzzled each other for a few minutes. Nala felt warm feelings inside her. What was happening? What would Thresh say when she went back home?

"Let's go take a walk." Simba said, pulling back. Nala was a bit disappointed he had stopped nuzzling her, but she didn't show it.

"Alright, let's go." Nala said and side by side the two lions their way to a beautiful waterfall.

Nala climbed down the rocks of the waterfall so she could get a drink of water. Simba was right behind her. She stopped and looked at him several times, both of them locked in each other's gaze. Simba smiled at her lovingly, and she continued her way to the lake. When they got there, both of them stopped to take a drink.

She felt Simba's gaze on her, and looked up and gave him a questioning look. He averted his eyes, but Nala found him smiling at her again. He had a bit of a mischievous look in his eyes that she knew very well. Simba jumped into the bushes and disappeared for a few seconds. When he reappeared, he was swinging from a vine and fell into the water.

"Simba!" Nala called, bending her head to look for him. Simba resurfaced, wrapped his paws around her, and pulled her in.

"Simba!" Nala cried.

"Doesn't it feel great?" Simba asked.

"No!" Nala exclaimed and jumped out of the water. Simba climbed out after her and gave her a grin. Nala smiled and pushed back into the water and ran.

"I'm going to get you so watch out!" she heard Simba call after her. Nala ran through a meadow, with Simba behind her. Butterflies flew around them. She ran into a grove of trees up a hill, where Simba reached her. Both of them got on their hind legs trying to pin each other down. Both lions fell, and tumbled down the hill, and landed with Simba on top of Nala.

Nala stared at him, realizing what she was feeling for him. It was love. She gazed at Simba wondering if he felt the same way. Without thinking, she reached up and licked his cheek. Simba looked at her surprised.

"I love you." Nala whispered in his ear.

Simba smiled at her, his loving smile seemed to erase all of the night's uncertainties.

"I love you, too." Simba whispered back. Nala pulled herself up and buried her face into his mane. She felt Simba giving her cheek a lick. The two of them nuzzled and rubbed against each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Simba pulled back, gazing at Nala lovingly.

"I'm so glad your here." Simba said, pulling her closer to her.

"So am I." Nala said. Simba lay down on the soft grass, and Nala lay

Down beside him. Simba held her as close as he could to him.

"We have a lot of talking to do." Simba said, "Tell me about what happened to everyone back home."

Nala wrapped her paws around his neck, and began to tell him everything about their family and friends, how they were and new additions to the Pride. They talked for hours and Nala couldn't seem to get enough of being with him.

"So, Akila and Malaika are future King and Queen?" Simba asked. Nala nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Simba asked. Nala looked away.

"Long story," Nala sighed. "It isn't really important."

"Yes it is. It's important to me. Why did you leave?" Simba asked. Nala said nothing.

"Nala, you can tell me. I'm not going to get mad at you." Simba said. He leaned over, pressed and rubbed his muzzle against Nala's. She felt her sighing in pleasure against his mouth.

"My parents wanted me to get a mate. My mother talked to me about it a few months ago, but I didn't want to. So, a few days ago, they told me that them and Thresh's parents agreed to make me and Thresh become mates."

"What!" Simba gasped. Nala nodded weakly.

"Simba I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Nala began, but she was cut off by Simba.

"Darling, you don't have to apologize. It isn't your fault. So you left because you didn't want to become mates with Thresh?" Simba asked, nuzzling her.

"No," Nala replied. "I tried talking to my father while he was on patrol, so maybe I could convince him to change his mind. But he wouldn't, and we got into an argument and he told me th-tha-that." Nala couldn't finish her sentence; tears were rolling down her eyes.

Simba pulled her towards him and stroked her while she buried her head into his mane. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He told me that he was ashamed to have a daughter like me." Nala finished off, her voice choked with her tears. She felt Simba nuzzling her and trying to comfort her.

"Sshhhhh, Nala," Simba whispered. "It's okay." He was furious at Runju. If he ever saw him again, he would go right up to him and teach him a good lesson. How dare he hurt Nala! Especially by saying such a cruel thing to her!

"I tried so hard." Nala said, "I wanted to make sure my parents were happy and proud of me, but..."

"Don't listen to what he says." Simba assured her.

Nala nodded and continued, "I walked away from him and I was at the border for a while. A clan of hyenas attacked me and I had no choice but to run into the Outlands. When they stopped chasing me, I took a rest but I couldn't go back since they were still guarding my way back. I ended up seeing the jungle and came here to see if I can find some water."

Nala felt Simba holding her tighter, and Nala snuggled her head into his mane. When she was with him, nothing seemed to be able to bother her. She forgot about all her problems and let herself enjoy the time she had with him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you've been this hurt." Simba said softly.

"It isn't your fault. Besides, you had to live without your family all these years. You were more hurt than I am." Nala said.

"Not anymore," Simba sighed. "What am I supposed to do? What are my parents going to think if I go back? Will the Pride even accept me as their Prince again?"

"Of course they will!" Nala exclaimed, "And your parents are going to be thrilled. They've really missed you. Your mother didn't come out of the den for the first few months after your disappearance. She was heart broke. Your father's over protective of your siblings because he's worried he might lose them like he lost you."

"So you want me to go back?" Simba asked.

"Yes!" Nala cried. "You have to!"

"I don't know Nala." Simba sighed.

"Yes you have to go back." Nala said, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm not who I used to be Nala." Simba sighed.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked. She rolled out of Simba's hold, and raised her head. "You aren't who you used to be?"

"I mean, I've lived in the Jungle, and everyone one else lived the Pridelands. Things are different now." Simba said, "It's hard to explain."

"It doesn't have to be different Simba." Nala said.

"But it is," Simba insisted.

"Simba, you have to come back. The Pride needs you." Nala said.

"No they don't. They have a King and Queen and heirs. The Pride doesn't need me." Simba said. "They've gotten on without me all these years."

"But, I need you. More than anything." Nala said quietly.

Simba sighed and looked away. "I need you too."

"Then come with me." Nala begged. "You have to come back. Don't you want to see your parents?"

Simba thought for a few minutes, "Alright, I'll go back."

Feeling overjoyed, Nala leaned over and licked his cheek. Simba chuckled and returned her affection.

"Do you want to leave now?" Simba asked.

"The hyenas are still probably around and if we bump into them they're going to attack. We'll have to wait a couple days until they clear out." Nala pointed out.

Simba nodded, "Alright then, we'll stay here for a couple days."

With that the two lions continued to talk, until both of the fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 5 and please, PLEASE review. Lion King doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney.**

Back at Priderock, Sarafina was mourning for Nala. Zazu and his best flyers had searched around for Nala but she hadn't been found. The Pride had gone to look for her, but she still hadn't been found. Mufasa and the Pride had promised not to give up, but after a few days, Nala still wasn't back.

Sarafina lay on the top of Priderock, weeping by herself. She felt a warm presence by her side and turned to see Runju, his eyes had tears as well.

"It's our fault. If we hadn't forced Nala into being mates with Thresh, this wouldn't have happened." Sarafina choked out. Runju lay down beside her.

"It's mostly my fault." Runju said. "When she came to talk to me I yelled at her. And then I told her….."

"Told her what?" Sarafina asked.

"I told her that I was ashamed to have a daughter like her." Runju said, his tearful voice barely above a whisper.

Sarafina's eyes went wide, "How could you have been that harsh!?" she cried.

Runju shook his head, tears running freely down his face, "I know, I wonder myself. I was too cruel to her and now she's gone. She died thinking I hated her!"

New tears unlocked in Sarafina's eyes, and despite being angry at Runju, she buried her head in his mane, sobbing. She felt Runju holding her and trying to comfort her but he couldn't. The only thing that could mend the gaping hole in her heart was the return of her daughter.

"We were too hard on her, Runju." Sarafina said.

"I know, especially me. I don't deserve Nala." Runju said.

Both of them continued holding on to each other as they mourned for the daughter they had lost.

Meanwhile, Malaika was crying for her sister, while Akila was holding and trying to comfort his heart broken mate. Nala had been the best sister she could have ever hoped for her. She had always defended her in every way possible, and was always loving and kind towards her, no matter how much trouble Malaika had gotten her into. She remembered Runju blaming many things she had done on Nala. Malaika hadn't really quite understood why he was yelling, since she had been so young, but she had watched as her sister had taken the blame for her. She now wished she could go back into time and change that. Her sister had been so selfless toward her. Nala had always been by her side, supporting and helping her whenever Malaika had needed her. But now she was gone. Why hadn't she had done something to help her sister when she needed help from their parents? Why had she just done nothing? This only made Malaika's crying harder, and she felt Akila rubbing his muzzle against her cheek, trying to comfort her. But Malaika knew that the only thing that could really mend her broken heart was Nala coming back, but she knew that she never would. The hyenas had probably killed her. After several hours, Malaika finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Royal den, Sarabi and Mufasa were also grieving for Nala. Mufasa held Sarabi as she wept. Nala had been such a curious and beautiful cub, and even more beautiful as a lioness. Sarabi had helped teach her to hunt, since Ajjali was to young, and Nala had been quick to learn. She remembered taking Nala on long hunting trips when Sarafina was busy. Nala had been a daughter to her. She also realized she was mourning for Simba. Nala had been the biggest reminder of Simba she had left, even Akila and Ajjali weren't like him as much as Nala had been. During the hardest times that Sarabi missed Simba, she had spent time with Nala. Her presence had made things so better.

Sarabi remember once when the hunting wasn't going good. The lionesses had tried and tried, but for some strange reasons, they hadn't been making many kills. Some of the mother's ran out of milk to feed the cubs, including Sarafina and Sarabi. Hofu and Ajjali had been quite young during that time. Nala had gone out by herself, after the Pride had given up for the day, and managed to kill a hippo all be herself. She had injured herself, but by making that kill, Nala had saved many of the lions and young cubs from starving. The whole Pride had been proud to have Nala, and the whole Pride was mourning for her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala set out from the Jungle a few days later. After a couple hours, they reached the Pridelands. Nala looked at Simba as they crossed the borders.

"You okay?" Nala asked, nuzzling him.

"I'm fine, it just brings back too many memories." Simba replied, returning her nuzzle.

"Nala?" came a voice. It was Zazu.

"Nala, you're here! The Pride has been mourning for you. And who is this?" Zazu asked, narrowing his eyes. Simba was staring at Zazu in shock.

"We'll explain later. Right now, go fly back to Priderock, and tell everyone that we're coming." Nala ordered. Zazu nodded, and flew off.

"Let's go." Simba said, and they picked up their pace. When they reached Priderock, the whole Pride was waiting for them. Mufasa was standing on the ledge, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Simba, not recognizing that this was his son.

"Nala!" Sarafina and Runju rushed up to their daughter, and embraced her. Nala returned her parents affection, and nuzzled her cousins, and aunt and uncle. Hofu and Malaika hurried over to their sister, and the siblings embraced each other.

Thresh walked up to her, and nuzzled her lovingly, pulling her closer to him, and tried to hold her close to him. He looked so happy and relieved. Nala pulled back from him, and gave him a quick, friendly nuzzle. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Simba giving Thresh a deathly glare. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that she didn't have any feelings for Thresh, and that Simba would be the only male lion she would ever love, but she couldn't say anything right here and now.

"Nala?" Mufasa asked, after giving her a welcoming embrace. "Who is this male and why did you bring him?"

"Don't you remember him?" Nala asked softly. Mufasa gave Simba another long look. She could see Sarabi studying him keenly, as if she was slowly beginning to recognize him.

"Dad, don't you remember me? It's me." Simba asked. There were gasps of shock from the Pride.

Mufasa's eyes went wide, and for a minute Nala thought that he recognized Simba, but his eyes went angry. "How dare you call yourself my son?" Mufasa growled.

"Father, ignore him. He's insane. Just get him out of the Pridelands, and we keep Nala." Akila said, walking next to his father. It was clear that he thought that Simba was just a rogue who was insane. Nala couldn't blame him, nobody had spoken of Simba after his disappearance.

"Don't you remember me?" Simba asked. Nala looked at Sarabi, hoping she would recognize her long lost son.

"Simba!" Sarabi rushed up to her son, and mother and son embraced each other. Akila, and all the others who hadn't know Simba, were looking at them like they had lost their minds. Simba's friends, had a look that was a mixture of shock and happiness on the faces, after seeing their friend after all these years.

Mufasa finally realized that it was Simba, and also went towards Simba and embraced him, after being apart for all these years.

"It really is you." Mufasa murmured, nuzzling Simba.

After a few minutes, the family pulled back.

"My son is back." Mufasa announced to make it official to the whole Pride. He sounded happier than he had ever been.

The whole Pride went and greeted their Prince. Simba nuzzled and embraced his family and friends, and Nala watched her best friend happily.

"What is going on?!" Akila roared.

Mufasa looked at him, as the Pride went back into an assembled group.

"Akila, there's something your mother and I haven't told you, and all the other cubs who were born after Simba's disappearance. That includes you, Malaika." Mufasa began, looking at his daughter in law, who was looking very confused.

"Before you were born, I had a brother, named Scar. He was jealous of my throne, and wanted to kill me and Simba. He led Simba into the gorge. Simba how did he get you down there?" Mufasa asked.

"He told me that you had a surprise for me. He said he would go get you, and while he was gone, I practiced roaring. Then a stampede of wildebeest came and I ran and clung onto a tree. That was when you showed up, Father." Simba replied.

Mufasa nodded, and continued, "I put you on a ledge and then I fell back into the stampede. When I jumped out, and grabbed onto the ledge, Scar pushed me back, but the wildebeest broke my fall, and my fall wasn't that hard."

"When I saw Father's body, I thought he was dead. Scar told me it was my fault and I believed him. He told me to run away, and sent his hyenas companions after me. I ran into the Outlands, before I fainted. A meerkat and warthog saved me, and took me into the Jungle that they lived in, and I grew up there. I thought I would stay there, until Nala showed up." Simba said.

"What happened to Scar?" Akila asked.

"I killed him, but a lot of us were there. He was about to kill your father, so I had no choice, but to kill him." Runju replied.

"So, why didn't you tell me this before?" Akila asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We thought it was for your best. None of the cubs born after Simba's disappearance knew about him, and we planned on keeping it that way. If we told you, it was just too painful for us." Sarabi said.

Akila was silent. Malaika looked at Nala, "Why didn't you tell me any of this? You knew Simba." Malaika asked.

"I wasn't allowed to, and like Sarabi says, it was just too painful." Nala answered.

Runju turned to Nala, "And what happened to you? Did the hyenas attack you?"

Nala nodded, and told the Pride the story of how she ended up in the jungle. Runju and Sarafina's eyes were pained after they realized what their daughter had to go through.

"I know everyone must be curious to know more, but right now, Simba and Nala need rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." Mufasa said.

The Pride nodded, and left reluctantly. Mufasa and Sarabi were still with Simba, and Nala wanted to talk with him, but she didn't want to interrupt them. She turned to her father, who was looking at her with a pained look.

"Sweetie, come to the Waterhole with me. I have to talk to you about something." Runju said. Nala felt herself getting angry, she knew what he wanted to talk about. Father and daughter went down to the Waterhole.

"Nala, "Runju began, "I'm sorry about what I said to you. It wasn't true, I was just angry with you. I'm not ashamed at have you as a daughter, I'm very proud. I know I hurt you a lot." Runju said, trying to nuzzle Nala, but she pulled back.

"You did, you did hurt me a lot. I mean, I'm not royalty like Malaika, or Hofu, since you've always wanted a son, but..." Nala said, her voice soft.

Runju sighed, " I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Nala said softly. She reached up and nuzzled her father. Runju smiled and father and daughter embraced each other for a few minutes.

"Let's go back to Priderock," Runju said, after a few minutes. Nala nodded, and walked up with him. Simba was waiting for Nala, and Runju could sense that Nala wanted to be with her best friend alone for a few minutes, so he went inside.

Once he was out of earshot, Simba gave Nala a loving nuzzle, which she returned.

"Did he apologize?" Simba asked. Nala nodded.

"Don't you want to be with your family?" Nala asked.

Simba smiled, "You are my family. And I need some time alone to think. This is a lot to process."

Nala opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Thresh walked over to them. Nala sighed silently. Simba and Thresh had been friends as cubs, but they had never been that close.

"Nala, let's go into the den." Thresh said, giving her a nuzzle, trying to embrace her. Nala winced and pulled away.

"I'll go when I want to." Nala said, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"You need rest, let's go." Thresh insisted.

"She'll go when she wants to, Thresh." Simba snapped.

Thresh narrowed his sky blue eyes, "I'll deal with her Simba. She's my future mate."

"Only because she has to. She doesn't have a choice." Simba said.

Thresh looked at him angrily, but before he could say anything, they heard Runju calling Nala back into the den.

"I have to go. I'll see you in the morning." Nala said, and walked away. Thresh walked after her, and Simba went into the Royal den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Simba couldn't sleep, so he walked outside, and went to the very top of Priderock. He remembered his father taking him to the summit, at sunrise when he had been a cub. He smiled at the happy memory.

"Anything wrong?" came a voice. It was Mufasa.

"No, this is just a lot to take in at once." Simba said.

Mufasa smiled, "I know. It's hard for your mother and I too. We've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Simba said, nuzzling his father, and Mufasa returned his eldest son's affection.

"I really did want to come back." Simba said, softly. "But I was scared of what everyone would think or me if they knew your death was my fault."

Mufasa looked at him, "Whether it was your fault or not, I would have wanted you to come back to Priderock. But I'm not blaming you for running away, I would have probably done the same thing."

After another few minutes of silence, Simba asked, "Dad, there's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Mufasa asked, giving him his full attention.

"Who's going to be King? Me or Akila?" Simba asked.

Mufasa sighed, "It's your birthright, son. The throne belongs to you, not to Akila. I'm going to follow the law and make you the King after I train you. I'm just worried about Akila. I don't want him to get jealous. He's very excited to be King, and I know you are too."

"When are you going to tell him?" Simba asked.

Mufasa thought for a minute, "After you get a mate to be your Queen, we'll tell Malaika and Akila. Until then, I want you to act like that they're going to be the next rulers."

Simba nodded, then Mufasa said, "Let's go and get some sleep now." With that, father and son walked back into the den, and went to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

The next day, Simba spent his time with his friends. He missed them after being apart for so many years. Tojo, Alex, Moraan, Amri, Chumvi, Tonal, Thresh, Kula, Nala, Shari, Shinda, Shani, Tama, Tama, Kareena and Safi. The group happily spent their whole day together, laughing, talking and catching up, and no one bothered them. Simba really didn't want Thresh with them, since they hadn't been that close as cubs, but because he was friends with everyone else, he came. Simba was also pretty sure that another reason he came was because he didn't want Nala and him together . At night, everyone made their way back to Priderock. Akila was standing by himself at the summit, and after excusing himself from his friends, Simba went and joined his brother.

"Anything wrong?" Simba asked.

Akila startled, and turned around. "Oh, it's you. No, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I can't believe I had a brother all these years and Mom and Dad never told me. Whether you were dead or not."

Simba sighed, "It was too hard for them Akila."

"I know, I don't blame them. I just wish I had known." Akila said. After a few minutes, he changed the tone of his voice.

"You know, I can tell you like Nala." Akila said, with a grin, his voice much more friendly and light.

"Is is that obvious?" Simba exclaimed.

"So you do like her?" Akila asked, grinning.

"Well..." Simba stuttered.

Akila laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tease you. After all, I am her sister's mate. I just want to warn you that she and Thresh have been announced as future mates."

"But she loves me back." Simba mumbled. He hadn't meant for Akila to hear, but he did.

"If she does, then both of you have to stand up to her. Show Thresh who she really belongs to. Nala doesn't love him anyway.''

"I know," Simba said, "I'll do that."

"So what do you think of Ajjali? Annoying?" Akila asked.

"No, not really. I talked with her a bit, and played with her, but not that much." Simba replied.

Akila nodded, and after chatting for another while, the brothers made their way back into the den. Nala bumped into Simba as they were walking down.

"Are you okay?" Simba asked, giving her a nuzzle.

Nala seemed to be happy, "I'm fine don't worry. Can I talk to you for a few minutes, if you're not busy?"

"Of course, let's go." Simba said. He could feel Akila grinning at them, before he walked into the den.

"Let's go to the meadow." Simba said.

Nala nodded, and without hesitation, she entwined her tail with his as they walked towards the meadow.

"So why did you bring me here?" Simba asked, as they settled down in the meadow.

"Why?" Nala asked, smiling at him, "Can't we spend some time together?"

Simba smiled, "I know, but you said you have something to tell me. What is it?"

"My parents said that I don't have to be mates with Thresh. They talked with his parents, and they agreed. I just have to make sure Thresh agrees too." Nala said, smiling at him happily.

"Well, that's great news, sweetheart." Simba said, licking Nala's cheek. She happily rubbed her muzzle against his and then gave his nose a lick.

"Nala?" came a voice. It was Thresh!

"What are you doing with him?" Thresh asked, narrowing his eyes at Simba.

"Thresh, there's something I have to tell you. Our parents said that we don't have to be mates, as long as you agree. Please tell me you agree. You know if we do become mates, I would never be happy." Nala said, standing up, with Simba beside her.

Thresh sighed, "Nala, please give this a chance. I promise I'll keep you happy. I promise."

"Thresh, you know I would never be happy. I can't spend my life with someone I don't love. Please say that you agree." Nala begged.

"So, if we don't become mates, is there another particular lion you have in mind?" Thresh asked.

Nala and Simba exchanged a look, "Yes there is." Nala said, her voice soft.

"You love him don't you?" Thresh asked, glaring at Simba, extending his claws. "Nala, do you love him?" Nala was silent

"Nala," Thresh repeated, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Nala said. "I do."

Thresh was quite for a moment. This was his choice. He could be with the lioness he loved, and spend the rest of his life with her. If he still insisted on them becoming mates, Simba would have no choice, but to let the two of them become mates. He could have Nala all for himself, but he knew she would never truly be happy. She would always feel guilty about being with him because of Simba. Thresh knew he wouldn't want his relationship like that. He sighed, and then said, "Alright, I agree. We don't have to be mates."

Nala's eyes shone with happiness, "Thank you."

Without another word, Thresh turned and walked back to Priderock, his head hanging low. Nala watched him go, feeling guilty. She knew how badly Thresh had wanted her, how badly he had wanted them to be mates. And he had a good heart. But she would never have been truly happy if they had become mates. She wanted to be with Simba more than anything.

"Nala?" Simba nudged her, and Nala came out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Nala asked.

"You okay?" Simba asked.

"I'm fine. Thresh took that well." Nala said.

"I know he did. If that had been me, I would have ripped Thresh apart." Simba said.

"Are you going to go to sleep or are you going to stay here longer?" Nala asked.

"If staying here longer means being with you, yes I'm going to stay here longer." Simba said, licking Nala's muzzle.

Nala smiled, and both of them lay down under the trees. Nala rested her head against his soft, thick mane.

"Simba, are you going to be King or does the throne still go to Akila and Malaika?" Nala asked.

"I talked to Dad about that. He said that I get to be King. He's going to tell Akila and Malaika that after I finish training to be King. Until then, we still have to act like that they're going to be King and Queen. I just hope Akila doesn't get to upset." Simba said.

"I know," Nala said. "Malaika's really looking forward to be Queen. Can't you two just rule side by side as brothers?" Nala asked.

"That can only happen if me and Akila were twins. But because I'm older, Dad said that the throne belongs to me. And you know that I want to be the King." Simba said.

Nala licked his cheek, "I know you do, sweetheart." Simba leaned in close to her and rubbed his muzzle against hers. Nala let out a purr of happiness against his mouth.

"How come you forgave your father so quickly?" Simba asked, when they pulled back.

Nala sighed, "Because when I realized that you had been apart from your family for so long, I also realized how badly I need my parents, no matter what they tell me. And after all, he's still my father."

Simba nodded thoughtfully, "I get what you mean." Nala lay her head down in Simba's paws, and he rested her head over his, and the two of them stargazed, while talking and laughing with each other, happy to be together.

"Nala, we should go back. It's getting really late." Simba said. He lifted his head, and Nala got up.

"Alright, let's go." Nala said. Simba entwined his tail with hers, and the two of them walked back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please, PLEASE review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 and please, PLEASE review. I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And just a reminder, if you read my other two stories, the characters will make more sense.**

As time passed, Mufasa trained Simba to be King. Akila asked him what was the point of training Simba, so Mufasa had told his younger son that because he was also the King's son, he needed training as well. Akila seemed to take it well, and helped train Simba, even though Mufasa and Simba trained alone most of the time. With the support of his family and friends, Simba was done his training to be King very fast. As far as Akila and Malaika were concerned, they were still the next King and Queen. Mufasa and Sarabi told Runju and Sarafina of their plan to tell the truth once Simba was done his training and had a mate. Runju and Sarafina had agreed. Simba had asked Nala to become his mate, and Nala agreed without hesitation. A few weeks after the announcement that they were engaged, their mating ceremony had taken place. Now Mufasa just had to break the news to Akila and Malaika.

Simba, Akila and Mufasa were walking up Priderock, after doing the patrol. Mufasa and Simba had decided that they would tell Malaika and Akila the truth today. Ajjali ran out of the den to greet her father and brothers.

Ajjali ran out and rubbed her head between her father's legs, and Mufasa licked the top of her head. Ajjali then nuzzled her older brothers, and both of them returned her nuzzle.

"Ajjali, can you go get Nala, Malaika, Sarafina, Runju and your mother here please?" Mufasa asked. "There's something we have to talk about."

Ajjali nodded, and ran into the den.

"What to do we have to talk about Dad?" Akila asked.

"You'll see." Mufasa replied.

Nala and Malaika came out of the den, followed by Sarabi and Nala's parents. Nala gave her mate a questioning look, and Simba motioned to Akila and Malaika. Nala nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So what do we have to talk about?" Akila asked.

"Let's go down Priderock first." Sarabi said, and the group made their way down Priderock, for some better privacy.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" Akila repeated, with Malaika by his side.

"Akila," Mufasa began. "When Simba first returned, I realized that this would impact your inheritance to the throne. You know I must follow the laws of the Pridelands, and the law states that the oldest born cub to the King gets the throne."

"What!?" Akila cried, enraged. "That isn't fair!"

"Akila," Sarabi said softly, "Life isn't always fair."

"Well, it's fair for Simba! He just comes and takes my throne! Why can't we at least rule side by side?" Akila demanded.

"That's only allowed if we were twins." Simba replied.

"Malaika?" Nala asked, looking at her sister.

"This is really unfair." Malaika growled, "We were promised the throne, and you and Simba just take it?"

"Malaika," Runju said, "We have to follow the laws of the Pridelands."

"Father, this cannot happen. That throne belongs to Malaika and me, and Simba isn't just going to take it from us! In my entire life, I was promised the throne." Akila growled, his anger pouring out like lava.

"Akila, please." Sarabi said, "I'm sorry, but the throne belongs to Simba, and because Nala is his mate, the title of the Queen is going to go to Nala."

"I deserve the throne. I was at least raised here, unlike him!" Akila snarled, glaring at Simba, pure anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"Akila!" Mufasa growled, raising his voice, "Enough! Simba and Nala get the throne. Life isn't always fair. And just because you aren't the future King anymore, doesn't mean you're not the Prince and not part of royalty."

Looking like he was about to explode with his anger, Akila stormed away to a nearby cave, and Malaika followed him. Nala could tell that her sister was furious.

"They'll cool down, soon. They need some time."Sarafina sighed.

Nala nodded at her mother, "I know, let's just go back to Priderock." Nala said, and the whole group walked back to Priderock.

Meanwhile, a seething Akila was in the den, with Malaika who was equally angry.

"How dare he take my throne? That belonged to us!" Akila growled, pacing back and forth. He extended his claws.

"I know." Malaika agreed. She was furious! Nala took her place as Queen! That belonged to her! And at least her mate had grown up in the Pridelands, unlike Simba! Not to mention that Nala also held the position as lead huntress, which Malaika had wanted badly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure the throne doesn't go to them." Akila snarled, "I'll make sure of that."

"How?" Malaika asked.

"I don't know quite yet, but I'll make sure, don't worry, that throne is going to be ours!" Akila reassured her, with a jealous gleam in his eyes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later, Mufasa and Sarabi stepped down and handed the throne to their son and his mate. During the ceremony, both Akila and Malaika weren't there, but no one said anything, knowing it would be too hard on them to attend it.

After the ceremony, Simba and Nala went into the Royal cave, to have some time alone.

"You're finally King now, Simba." Nala said, giving his cheek a lick. Simba smiled and wrapped and paw around his mate, pulling her in closer.

"I just wish Akila and Malaika were happy. Then everything would be perfect." Simba said, He nuzzled Nala.

"It's okay; they'll get over it soon. Just give them some time." Nala reassured him. Simba nodded, and the Royal couple went outside, to find Tama, with her mate, Moraan, and Simba's cousin Alex, with his mate Shinda.

"Do you want to go to the Fallen Trees with us?" Moraan asked, "Amri and Shari are already there, with Kula and Chumvi."

"Of course, let's go." Simba said, and the group made their way down Priderock, eager to spend the afternoon together. The group spent their afternoon together. When they returned, it was night, and Simba and Nala excused themselves, and went to their first night alone in the Royal den, which was the den that the Royal Couple slept in.

"Goodnight." Nala said, softly, nuzzling Simba.

"Goodnight." Simba replied, returning his mate's nuzzle. Nala laid her head in Simba's paws, and soon both of them were asleep.

_Nala was running. Her paws were cut and bruised, and she had blood over her fur. But she wouldn't stop, if she stopped, she knew it would be her end. She could hear her attackers gaining on her, she couldn't see them in the darkness of night, but she could hear them. Nala began to panic. Where was Simba? He would never let this happen to her. Nala finally collapsed her legs unable to take anymore._

_"Hello, your Majesty," came a sneer. Nala gasped to see her attacks surrounding her. She could see the hate and anger in their eyes as they surrounded her._

_'Simba, please hurry!" Nala thought, begging for her mate._

_"It's over Nala. You'll be seeing Simba so, don't worry." a male lion said, advancing towards her. Nala got a good look at his face. Why was he so familiar? She knew this lion very well, but she just couldn't remember his name. He looked a lot like Simba._

_"Let me kill her!" A lioness jumped forward, and came by the male lion's side, her eyes filled with hate. Nala studied her face. The color of her face, the angle of her ears and nose, and her emerald green eyes, it was all too familiar. _

_"Malaika!" Nala gasped at her sister. Was this really her sister? Her sweet little sister, who would do anything for her? Who she had always defended? Was this really Malaika?_

_"Surprised?" Malaika sneered._

_"No, Malaika," Nala begged, "Why would you do such a thing? I'm your sister, blood of your blood. Why?!" Malaika didn't say anything, just came towards her, with her paw extended to slash Nala's throat. Nala began to panic._

_"Family doesn't matter when it comes to me getting to be Queen." Malaika snarled, and raised her paw._

_"No!" Nala screamed, "Simba! Simba!"_

"Nala! Get up, you're having a nightmare." came a voice. Nala shot her head up, panting as she looked at her mate, who had concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Simba asked, nuzzling her.

Nala shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

"Nala are you sure? Do you want to go to the Waterhole and take a drink?" Simba asked.

"Simba, it's okay, I'm fine." Nala said. She licked his cheek.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Simba insisted.

"Simba," Nala sighed, "I'm fine."

"How about taking a walk? Or-" Simba began.

"For spirits sake, Simba, I'm fine! Don't worry." Nala exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just worried about you." Simba said, licking her nose.

"I'm fine," Nala said, "You worry too much sometimes. I really wish you wouldn't."

Simba looked at her with a grin," Come on, you know you love me!" He ducked, to avoid getting swatted by Nala's paw.

"Don't worry," Nala chuckled, "I know. Now come on, I want to go back to sleep."

Simba nodded, and pulled her in closer to her and licked the back of her ears. Nala snuggled as close as possible to him, and soon she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT

Shinda was taking a drink at the Waterhole. Just as she was about to leave, she saw her mother, Kudeka making her way towards the Waterhole, with her two younger half sisters, Zuri and Anjani. She sighed, her relationship with her mother wasn't going very well.

_Flashback (one and half years earlier)_

_Shinda and Shani were in the den. It was pouring rain outside, and both of them, along with most of the Pride were safe and snug in the big den._

_"Sire!" Mufasa flew in, his feathers drenched and dripping with water._

_"What's wrong Zazu?" Mufasa asked._

_"Rogues, in the Pridelands. They want to talk to you. They don't seem very nice, but the worst thing is that they have Tojo and Alex!" Zazu replied._

_"What?!" Shinda cried, jumping up. _

_"I'll go deal with them." Mufasa said, getting up. "Go fly back, and make sure nothing happened to Tojo or Alex. Tell them that I'm on my way."_

_"Mufasa, don't go alone. It's too dangerous." Sarabi protested._

_"We'll go too, then." came several voices. Many of the males, including, Runju, Ishan, Rojo, Rohan, Chumvi, Akila, Thresh, Moraan and many more got up._

_"I'm coming, too!" Shinda said._

_"Shinda, I know you're worried about your brother and Alex, but only the males are going. Stay here." Runju said. He nuzzled his niece, and then went with the other males._

_Shinda lay down, drenched in worry. She felt a cold knot in her stomach. If something happened to Tojo or Alex, she wouldn't be able to survive. She looked around for Kudeka. Why hadn't Hariku volunteered to go? His step-son had been captured! She suddenly realized that Kudeka, Hariku and their two daughters weren't in the den. She got up, to look for them._

_"Shinda, where are you going?" Sarafina asked. Malaika and Nala were by her side. Sarafina was worried that Shinda would go find Tojo and Alex themselves._

_Shinda looked at her aunt, "Don't worry, Auntie. I'm just going to go find Mom and Hariku." Sarafina nodded, "Be careful and don't stay out too long."_

_Nodding, Shinda ran out of the den, and went searching for her mother. Maybe, since the rain had started so suddenly, they must be taking shelter in some of the caves near the waterhole. Shinda sprinted through the rain and went towards the caves. Sure enough, in one of them, she saw Zuri and Anjani wrestling with each other. Hariku was laying down on the ground watching them, with Kudeka resting her head against his brown mane. Shinda looked at the couple and clenched her teeth in anger. She didn't like it when Kudeka and Hariku were together and the worst thing was that they were enjoying themselves, while Tojo was in danger._

_"Mom!" Shinda cried, and ran in._

_"Shinda!" Kudeka gasped. "What's wrong? Why are you out in the rain?" She jumped up and went towards her oldest daughter._

_"It's Tojo!" Shinda gasped out, unable to finish her sentence._

_"What happened to him? Is he okay? Shinda, what happened?" Kudeka demanded. Shinda shook her head, too winded to speak. The rain had been too much on her. She had just been in a warm cave and then had run out into the freezing rain. Her body couldn't take a dramatic change like that._

_"Shinda, please." Kudeka begged."Calm down, and tell me what happened."_

_Through gaspy breaths, and a shaky voice, Shinda told her mother what had happened._

_"I'm going to look for him." Kudeka announced._

_"No, Kudeka." Hariku said, stopping her. "Look at Shinda, the rain was too much on her. It's going to be too much on you too, and you're not as young as her. Besides only males are going. They can deal with it. Mufasa won't let anything happen to them. We'll go as soon as the rain settles down."_

_Kudeka nodded, and Shinda looked at them in horror._

_"Why don't you go?" Shinda snapped at him._

_Hariku nodded, "I will."_

_"No," Kudeka cried. "You can barely see anything out there. You might get lost, and who knows if the rogue are around here. The best thing we can do is wait. Like you said, I'm sure the males can deal with them." Despite the fact that she was saying this, she was drenched in worry. Her only son might be in mortal danger at this very moment._

_Shinda looked at her, horrified. This wasn't her mother! If she had truly been her mother, she wouldn't have hesitated, but ran into the rain to find Tojo. This wasn't the Kudeka that she had always known! She was just going to stay here?!_

_"I can't believe you're saying that! Tojo might be in real danger, and you're just going to stay here?" Shinda cried._

_"Shinda, it's the best thing we can do. I know you're upset but-" Kudeka began._

_"I know what the truth is! You don't care about me, Shani and Tojo as much as you used too. You're choosing Anjani, Zuri and Hariku over us!" Shinda growled._

_"Don't be ridiculous. You don't understand, "Kudeka said, trying to make her daughter understand, but Shinda was furious._

_"I understand that you're being unfair to us. Of course you want those three more than me, Tojo and Shani!" Shinda nearly shouted. She growled at Zuri and Anjani who backed up, towards Kudeka. _

_"I've held in the fact that I didn't want you getting a mate all this time. I didn't say a word, even though you knew I didn't like it. I let you announce Zuri and Anjani as my sisters, even though they're only half sisters and they'll always be. But I won't wait to see if Tojo comes back alive or not!" Shinda snarled, and despite her aching body, and pounding head, she ran back out into the rain, leaving a stunned Kudeka behind._

_It may have been hours or minutes before she reached Priderock. She couldn't tell how long it had taken, she couldn't see in front of her with all the rain. But when she reached Priderock, the males were back, with Tojo and Alex._

_"Tojo!" Shinda ran to her brother and Alex. Many of the females were embracing their mates, glad that they had returned safely._

_"I'm okay Shinda, its okay." Tojo said, and embraced his sister. Shinda rested against him, taking in the fact that he was okay. Shani walked up to Tojo, to greet him, and Tojo let Shinda go, and turned to Shani. _

_Shinda turned to Alex, and buried her face into his mane._

_"I was so worried." Shinda murmured, as she held onto him. Alex licked the top of her head._

_"Its okay, Shinda. I'm alright." Alex reassured, holding Shinda close to him._

_Alex was still holding Shinda as Mufasa explained what had happened, but to Shinda, the King's words went in one ear and out the other._

_Later that night, it stopped raining. Kudeka returned with Hariku and the twins. Kudeka nuzzled and and embraced Tojo lovingly. When Shinda had watched, it had seemed like Tojo was enjoying the affection from their mother. Shinda didn't go near her mother._

_When it stopped raining, Shinda went to the waterhole. Alex and Tojo had later yelled and scolded her for going out in the rain. Shinda had just argued back, and both of them had just given up._

_When she raised her head after taking a drink, she turned around to see Kudeka in front of her. She gasped and jumped back._

_"Don't scare me like that!" Shinda exclaimed, but she knew why Kudeka was here._

_"I'm going to ask you one question, that's all. Did you really mean the things that you said today?" Kudeka asked._

_Shinda knew she had to tell the truth, she couldn't really lie to her mother._

_"Yes," Shinda replied, in a bold confident voice._

_Looking shocked, Kudeka looked at her for a minute, and then turned around and stormed away._

_End of Flashback_

Shinda sighed, even to this day; Kudeka was still disgusted at her. But she knew she couldn't force love out of her. If Kudeka wanted her to love Zuri and Anjani more, that wouldn't happen. Love wasn't something she could force out of Shinda. She didn't mind if Kudeka was angry at her. She had lions that were more important than Kudeka.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. **

It was a sunny day when Nala saw her sister resting under the Fallen Trees alone. She hadn't been able to talk to Malaika much lately, and Nala missed her sister. She went towards her. Malaika didn't say a word to her as she settled down.

"Bored?" Nala asked. Malaika rolled her emerald green eyes as if Nala was a pest and nodded.

"Yeah," Malaika sighed.

"Don't you have to watch the crèche today?" Nala asked.

"I did, in the morning." Malaika replied. "I thought you would be there."

"I had to lead the hunting party." Nala said. Malaika felt a wave of jealousy crashing through her. That was another thing that Nala had taken from her.

"Anything wrong?" Nala asked.

"I'm fine," Malaika replied.

"Your majesty!" Zazu called, flying towards them.

"Yes Zazu?" Nala asked.

"Simba wanted me to inform you that the herds are being quite difficult so he's going to busy today." Zazu said. Nala nodded, and Zazu flew off.

"Malaika, you've been avoiding me lately. Are you okay?" Nala asked.

Malaika sighed, "Well, since _you are _the Queen, haven't you been busy? I thought you were."

Nala looked at her, "No, I haven't. Just because I'm Queen, doesn't mean I'm busy. I'm nowhere near as busy as Simba is. All I really have to do, is lead the hunting party."

"Whatever," Malaika mumbled, "I have to go find Akila now."With that, Malaika got up and left a confused Nala behind.

_"Is she still mad about losing the throne? That was almost a year ago." _Nala thought.

Meanwhile, Simba was walking towards the river, where he would have to deal with the hippos and the Cape Buffalo. He saw Akila, and walked towards his brother.

"Akila!" Simba called. Akila looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you seen Dad? I need to ask him something?" Simba asked.

"About your duties?" Akila asked. Simba nodded.

"I haven't seen him, and besides, you are the King. Shouldn't you be able to deal with that?" Akila asked, his voice cold.

"I can, I just have to ask him something, are you okay?" Simba asked.

"I'm fine, Simba." Akila snapped, "I have to go now." Akila walked back towards Priderock.

Simba looked at his brother confused. He realized that Akila was still mad over the throne.

_"He'll get over it soon. He's taking this pretty hard." _Simba thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Nala had reached Priderock. She went to the Pride`s resting area, to find Kareena and Tama already there. She joined her friends.

"Nala," Tama said, "Can I ask you something?"

Nala looked at her, with a smile, "What is it?"

"It's Malaika," Tama said, "She's been acting weird lately."

Nala sucked in breathe, she knew what Tama was saying as true. Malaika hadn't been herself lately.

"I know she has. I tried talking to her, but there's no use. She won't listen. It just makes her madder." Nala said.

"Did your parents try talking to her?" Kareena asked.

Nala nodded, "It still doesn't work, she just gets madder. And my father's really worried he's going to hurt her feelings." When she said this, Nala felt a tiny spark of hurt go through her. Runju hadn't hesitated to hurt her feelings, yet he was worried that he would hurt Malaika's feelings.

"She'll go back to normal, soon." Tama said, and the lioness changed their conversation subject.

Later that evening, Hofu went to look for one of his older sisters, to see if they would play with him. He found Malaika in the den.

"Malaika, can you play with me? Pleeeaaase!" Hofu asked.

"No, not now. Maybe later." Malaika said.

"Please, please, please!" Hofu begged.

Irritation flashed in Malaika's emerald green eyes. Nala was already annoying her, her parents were always trying to talk to her about losing the throne and now Hofu!

"I said no!" Malaika exclaimed. "Now leave me alone."

With his ears pinned down, Hofu walked away from his big sister. Maybe Nala would play with him. He saw Nala in the Royal den, and ran in and pounced on her back.

"Gotcha!" Hofu cried.

Nala grinned, and grabbed him trying to push him down. Hofu hurled himself at Nala, but she blocked every attempt. At least Nala would play with him, she wasn't like Malaika.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK 

Later that evening, Malaika and Akila were in the meadow.

"Have you thought about how we're going to get the throne?" Malaika asked.

"I say we should take Simba in his weakest state. Which means, taking away everything he holds dear." Akila said.

"But the most important thing to him is Nala. He loves her more than anything." Malaika said.

"Then we get rid of Nala." Akila said.

Malaika's stomach felt cold. Nala was her sister. Would she really be able to kill her if it came down to that? Nala had always been loving towards her, defending her in every possible way. But if it meant being Queen, Malaika would do anything to get the throne.

"Then we have to make it look like an accident. We have to make sure Simba doesn't know it was us." Malaika said. Akila nodded.

"I know," Akila said, his voice sounding soft, "that it's going to be hard for you to kill Nala. I'll take care of it, don't worry." Malaika was silent, and Akila licked her cheek.

"I have two allies in the Pride, who I know will support us." Akila said.

"Who?" Malaika asked. Akila told her who it was.

Malaika gasped in shock. "They're really on our side?" Akila nodded.

"I thought that they would always be loyal to Simba and Nala." Malaika said.

"No, they agree with us." Akila said.

"When are we going to do this?" Malaika asked.

"Right now, a lot of the Pride thinks we're still not over losing the throne. If we attack now, they would suspect us. We have to act normal, like we were before Simba came back. It might take while, but it's going to be worth it. Then when the time is right, we attack." Akila explained.

"Will anyone else get hurt in this?" Malaika asked.

"When I'm King, if there's anyone who is still loyal to Simba and Nala, they'll be dead." Akila said.

Malaika sighed, and nodded.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Nala was leading the hunting party, a few days later. Malaika and Shani were on her left, with her mother on the right. The other lionesses had taken their position. Nala gave them the signal to start, and the lioness jumped out of their hiding place and led the zebra towards where they were standing. Nala and the rest of the lioness jumped out and began the sprint. As Nala closed on the zebra, she felt herself getting dizzy, but she didn't stop, not wanting to give up her chase. Malaika sprinted forward and was about to jump, when Nala felt like something fell on her head, and she passed out. Nala's body fell on the ground.

"Nala!" Sarafina called, and hurried towards her daughter. The other lionesses had made several kills but abandoned them to check on their Queen.

"What happened?" Sarabi asked. She nudged and nuzzled her daughter in law, trying to get her up. A moan escaped Nala's mouth, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Malaika, did you see what happened?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't know, she was sprinting, but then she just passed out." Malaika replied. She wanted to fall down and beg for her sister to get up, or carry Nala home herself, but she couldn't. She couldn't bond with Nala anymore. They were planning her murder and Akila had warned that she shouldn't get too attached to her. But, he had also said that they had to pretend to go back to their normal selves. And, her normal self would have been frantic for Nala.

"Nala?" Malaika, nudged her sister. Nala didn't say anything or open her eyes.

"We have to get her back to Priderock. Someone go get Rafiki!" Malaika ordered.

"I'll go," Safi volunteered, and sprinted towards Rafiki's tree, while the rest of the lionesses began to carry Nala's body back to Priderock.

Meanwhile, Mufasa, Runju and Simba were walking back to Priderock, when they saw Safi and Rafiki hurrying towards Priderock.

"Is anything wrong?" Simba asked.

Safi looked at him," It's Nala."

"What happened?" Runju asked, concern and worry reflected in his emerald green eyes.

"She's just passed out while we were hunting." Safi replied.

"Did she get kicked by an animal?" Mufasa asked.

"No," Safi said, shaking her head, "She was sprinting, and she just passed out."

"That doesn't sound like Nala." Simba said, and he quickened his pace. Soon they reached Priderock, and Rafiki went into the Royal Den. Simba was about to follow, when Rafiki stopped him and told him to stay out with the others. Simba wanted to argue, but he didn't want to waste time that could be used on helping Nala.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLLTKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala opened her eyes, and saw the walls of the Royal Den. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and saw Rafiki looking at her.

"What happened?" Nala asked.

"You passed out during the hunt." Rafiki said, in a gentle voice. There was a happy gleam in his eyes.

It all came back to Nala. She remembered sprinting, Malaika almost pouncing on the zebra and then everything going black.

"The heat must have been too much." Nala said, shaking her head.

"Yes, you are tired. But that is not all." Rafiki said.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Nala asked.

"I mean there is also another reason as to why you passed out." Rafiki explained.

"There is?" Nala asked, "What is it?"

"Nala," Rafiki said, smiling at her, "You are pregnant."

Nala stared at him in shock, taking in the news. She was pregnant? She was pregnant with Simba's cubs? A burst of happiness went through her. She was pregnant with Simba's cub! Simba would be thrilled!

"Congratulations your Majesty." Rafiki said, bowing to Nala.

"Thank you Rafiki." Nala said. There was a smile on her face that she thought would never leave.

"Do you want me to go get Simba?" Rafiki asked.

"Yes please, but don't tell him about my pregnancy. I want to tell him." Nala said.

Rafiki nodded, "As you wish."

Rafiki walked out and a minute later, Simba walked in looking relieved.

"Nala, I was so worried." Simba said, licking and nuzzling her. Nala returned his affection.

"It's okay, I passed out because I was tired." Nala said, rubbing her head underneath his chin. Simba licked the top of her head.

"I know, Rafiki told me." Simba said.

"But that's not the only reason." Nala said.

"What?" Simba asked. "But Rafiki said that you passed out because you were tired."

"I know, I asked him not to tell you the whole reason." Nala replied, giving him a smile.

"Why? And what's the other reason?" Simba asked.

"Simba," Nala said, "I'm pregnant."

Simba stared at her in shock. "Say that again." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm pregnant. You are happy, aren't you?" Nala asked. Simba just stared at her.

"Simba, please say something. You're scaring me. You're happy, aren't you?" Nala asked.

"Happy?" Simba asked. "Of course I'm happy. I'm thrilled! I'm going to be a father, I've never been happier!" He leaned down and gave Nala's face a lick.

"I love you." Simba whispered in her ear. Nala smiled and gave him a nuzzle.

"I know, I'm happy as well." Nala said. She felt Simba cradling her against him. The Royal Couple held onto each other for a few minutes, before letting go.

"Do you want me to go get your parents?" Simba asked. Nala nodded.

Simba walked out, and then returned with Sarafina, Runju and Malaika, along with Sarabi and Mufasa.

"Nala, I was so worried about you." Sarafina said, embracing Nala.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm fine." Nala said, as Runju nuzzled and embraced her.

"Why did you pass out?" Malaika asked. Nala didn't notice that her sister didn't nuzzle or embrace her, like she always did.

"I'm just tired." Nala said, but there was a smile on her face.

"Is that all?" Sarabi asked.

"Actually, there's more. Rafiki said I passed out because I'm pregnant." Nala said. There was a moment of shocked silence, before Sarafina spoke up again.

"That's wonderful news darling, congratulations to both of you!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"Thank you." Simba said, smiling.

"Congratulations Simba and Nala." Sarabi said, and Mufasa echoed her words.

"Daddy? You are happy, aren't you?" Nala asked, looking at Runju who was still silent and staring at Nala.

_"My baby girl is pregnant? Simba got my daughter pregnant? Nala's pregnant?" _Runju thought.

"Of course I'm happy." Runju said, nuzzling her. Nala smiled.

Soon everyone left to give the Royal Couple sometime alone, and to tell the Pride the news.

Simba settled down next to Nala, and pulled her in closer, nuzzling and licking her.

"I didn't think you would get pregnant." Simba admitted, "I mean when we mated..."

Nala laughed, "I'm just happy that I am." She licked his cheek.

"I can't wait to see Timon and Pumbaa's reaction." Simba chuckled, and Nala smiled. A while after Simba had become King, he had sent Zazu to fetch Timon and Pumbaa from the jungle. Both of them loved the Pridelands just as much as they loved the Jungle. The Pride also enjoyed their company, especially the cubs, and Timon and Pumbaa enjoyed the Pride's company back.

"Sweetie, go to sleep now. You need rest." Simba said. Nala nodded, and rested her head in his paws.

"Stay with me." she whispered. Simba bent down and nuzzled her.

"Always and forever." Simba said, his breath warm against her ears.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Malaika had managed to track down her mate.

"There you are," Malaika said, giving Akila a nuzzle. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Akila returned her nuzzle.

"I heard that Nala collapsed during the hunt What happened?" Akila asked.

"Akila," Malaika said, looking at him."Nala's pregnant."

"What!" Akila growled. "This ruins our plans!"

"I know," Malaika snarled.

"Now how are we supposed to kill her? Simba's going to be with her as much as possible and all the other lions will watch out for her, too!" Akila snarled, clawing at the grass.

"We can't attack her right now." Malaika said. "She can still fight. But when she goes further into her pregnancy, it'll be harder for her to fight, and easier for us to take her down."

"You're right," Akila sighed, "If we don't kill Nala, hopefully we can at least kill the cubs."

"But don't forget that Simba's going to be protective. After all, Nala is carrying his cub."

"I know, don't worry." Akila said.

"Let's go back to Priderock." Malaika said. With that the couple headed back home.

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. And remember, just because Simba and Nala had a girl in my other story, doesn't mean they will have a girl in this story. What do you guys think the gender should be? Maybe, I'll do a vote, so tell me in a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine and please, please, please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And there's some stuff with Timon and Pumbaa for those of you who are fans of them. And reminder, tell me in a review if you would rather have Simba and Nala have a girl or a boy. And in this story, Tama and Moraan don't have their twins Ari and Tanabi, like they do in my other two stories. Reminder, that if you read those two stories, the characters will make more sense, but this story is not a sequel or anything related to my other ones.**

Nala, Shinda, Shani and Malaika were resting in the shade, trying to stay out of the burning sun.

"Nala," Shinda asked, suddenly.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"Have you thought about godparents for the cub?" Shinda asked.

"I was thinking about that. Why? Do you want to be the godmother?" Nala asked.

Shinda nodded, "Me and Alex."

"Shani?" Nala asked.

"Yes, I do. Tojo does as well." Shani replied.

"You don't even have a mate," Shinda pointed out.

"It doesn't matter; I can still be the godmother." Shani said defensively.

"Malaika, how about you?" Nala asked. If Malaika wanted to be the godmother, she would give her sister the spot.

"Well, I don't think so. It's just that I would rather be just an aunt than a godmother. I guess it's because of too much responsibility." Malaika said. Really, she didn't want to be the godmother of the cub whose mother took the throne from her! Besides, she doubted Nala would live long enough to see her cubs born.

"Really?" Nala asked, sounding surprised. Malaika nodded, she suddenly remembered Akila telling her to pretend to go back to her normal self, but she still couldn't stand being the godparent of Nala's brat. After all, the cub's mother did take away her throne! Besides, Nala wouldn't even survive that long to see her cubs be born, if she and Akila's plans went well.

"I know Akila feels the same way." Malaika added.

"So, that leaves me, Shani, Tojo and Alex." Shani said.

"What leaves it to us?" came a voice. It was Tojo and Alex.

"Who's going to be godparents for my cub." Nala explained.

"Come on Nala," Tojo said grinning at his cousin. "You know I would be the best godparent."

Nala smiled at him.

"You?" Alex asked. "Shinda and I would be way better. You don't have a mate yet, and you told me that you don't plan on getting one."

"It doesn't matter whether he has a mate or not." Shani said, defending her brother.

"It would be better if the cub had two godparents' who were mates." Shinda said.

"Who do you think Nala?" Tojo asked.

"I still have to talk with Simba first." Nala answered.

"Nala, we should go now. It's time for the hunt." Shani said, getting up.

"You're going hunting?" Tojo asked, feeling protective of his cousin. "Are you sure that you should?"

"Tojo," Nala said, "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Tojo nodded, but the look in eyes said that he didn't really didn't want her to go hunting.

"Malaika, are you coming?" Shinda asked, looking at her cousin.

"No, I made a kill this morning." Malaika said. "I'm going to go find Akila." She got up and walked away, and the rest of the lionesses went back to Priderock to meet with the hunting party.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala went into the den to find her mother. She went to where her parents were and gave both of them a nuzzle.

"Are you joining the hunt today?" Nala asked, and Sarafina nodded.

"Are you?" Runju asked.

"Yes, I am." Nala said.

"Nala," Runju said, sounding worried, "Why don't you stay for today. I don't want you getting hurt. You passed out at the last hunt."  
"Father, I'll be fine. Besides, Tama and Kula are pregnant as well and they're going. Shari's pregnant and she's going." Nala said. Runju nodded, but Nala could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Isn't Malaika coming?" Sarafina asked, and Nala shook her head.

"Nala," Runju asked, "Did you talk to her? About the throne and everything?"

"I didn't. I don't want her getting upset." Nala said, lowering her voice. "I'm pretty sure she's getting over it so I don't want to upset her by talking about it."

"Nala's right," Sarafina said, in a firm voice. "I know Malaika got upset, but she's never be so jealous that she'd turn against us." Nala nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Nala said, and mother and daughter headed outside for the hunt.

Later that night, Simba headed home, with Timon and Pumbaa by his side. He was ready to tell them about Nala being pregnant.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." Simba said.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked, with Timon on his head.

"I have good news." Simba said.

"Did you find a new smorgasbord?" Timon asked.

"No," Simba said, "The news is that Nala's pregnant. I'm going to be a father, isn't that great?" He looked at his friends.

"Congratulations buddy," Pumbaa said giving him an affectionate nudge. "Our boy's is going to be a father." Pumbaa's eyes looked at bit teary.

"Timon?" Simba asked, looking at him.

Timon looked at him, "Say that again please."

"Nala's pregnant so I'm going to be a father."Simba said.

"Oy," Timon fainted, on Pumbaa's back.

"I expected that." Simba chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll just take him to the pond and give him a couple splashes." Pumbaa said. "Coming?"

"I actually want to go see Nala, I haven't seen her since this morning." Simba said. Pumbaa nodded, and walked away towards one of the pond, and Simba continued to Priderock.

Halfway there, he ran into Moraan.

"Hey," Moraan said, giving him a friendly nudge. "I heard that Nala's pregnant. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is." Simba said.

"Tama's pregnant too, so that means our cubs our going to grow up together." Moraan said.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Simba asked.

"I want a son, but Tama's really hoping that it's going to be a daughter. How about you and Nala?" Moraan asked.

"I want a son, but I don't think that Nala really cares. She just wants the cubs to be healthy." Simba said.

"You should have seen Amri's reaction when he found out that Shari was pregnant. He looked like he was about to faint. I was there with him." Moraan laughed.

"I wish I was there. I would have loved to see his face." Simba laughed.

Moraan's face went serious again, "Alex was the one who told Thresh that Nala was pregnant. I wasn`t with him, but I saw. And Thresh got pretty ticked off."

Simba sighed, "Thresh needs to get over that. It's been a whole year. I really don't understand why he can't move and find another lioness. He just keeps wishing Nala was with him."

"Yeah, I know." Moraan said. By now, they had reached Priderock and the two males walked inside the dens to be with their lioness.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Thresh was in the big den. He was furious and quite upset. He had heard about Nala being pregnant with Simba's cubs. Nala had been his before Simba had taken her away! Nala should be carrying his cubs, not Simba's. He growled, as he saw Moraan and Simba walking into the den. Simba went to where Nala was and gave her a loving nuzzle, which she happily returned, and held onto him as Simba whispered something in her ears, causing her to laugh. Simba then leaned over and nuzzled Nala's stomach, before turning back to Nala, and the couple went and rested by Kula, Chumvi, Amri, Shari, Moraan and Tama. Why did their relationships all work out and his hadn't? Why was he so unlucky? He gritted his teeth in anger. During the time that they were announced as future mates, she hadn't returned his affection. Nala hadn't let Thresh hold her close to him and whisper things in her ear. She hadn't given him a proper chance. He rested his head in his paws. Trying to block out the scene of the two together. What made him angrier was the thought of Nala mating with Simba. Whenever he thought about it, he wanted to go rip Simba's head off! He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. If he damaged Simba and Nala's relationship in any way, especially while Nala was pregnant, Simba wouldn't hesitate to rip him into shreds.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As the Pride members were slowly starting to fall asleep, Simba and Nala went back into the Royal den, for some privacy. Nala snuggled down as close to Simba as possible.

"Simba, Shinda asked me about godparents. Shinda, Alex, Tojo and Shani all want to be godparents." Nala said, and Simba nuzzled and licked her cheek. Nala returned his affection, but Simba continued, nuzzling, licking her, and giving her affectionate nudges. Nala realized what he wanted.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed, "Later! Right now, answer my question."

Simba pulled back looking disappointed, and Nala swatted him with her paw, and he seemed to come back to reality.

"What about Akila and Malaika?" Simba asked.

"Malaika said that she and Akila don't want to." Nala said.

"Really, why?" Simba asked.

"Malaika said something about too much responsibility." Nala said.

"Do you think it's because of them not getting the throne?" Simba asked.

"No," Nala said, shaking her head. "I know Malaika, and ever since she was little, she hated responsibilities."

"I guess," Simba said. "So it's down to Tojo, Shani, Alex and Shinda."

"How about," Nala said, "if we have a son, we'll let Shani and Tojo be the godparents and if we have a daughter, Shinda and Alex get to be godparents."

"I like it. It's fair for everyone." Simba said.

Nala nodded, as a yawn escaped her mouth. She settled her head against Simba's shoulder and soon she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLK

About two or three weeks later, Malaika was walking out of the den, when Akila grabbed her and pulled her aide.

"What's wrong with you?" Malaika asked.

"Keep your voice down." Akila hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard them

Malaika nodded, "Okay, what's going on?" she asked, in a low voice.

"I can't wait any longer. We should attack Nala today." Akila whispered.

"What? Why today?" Malaika asked.

"Simba's going to be busy all day. There were hyenas yesterday, so the border has heavy patrol by the males. I don't have a shift today, though. And I heard Nala telling your mother that she's not going hunting today because she's not feeling well. This is the perfect time to attack!"

"What about our _allies_?" Malaika asked. Akila had told her not to say the names of their allies out loud.

"One of them as has patrol and the others ones hunting. One of them won't go against Nala and you know why. That one just wants to go against Simba. And the other one will try their best to lead Nala into our plans during the hunt. Akila said.

"Okay, so how are we going to attack?" Malaika asked. She listened as Akila told her the plan.

"Got it?" Akila asked, and Malaika nodded.

"Good, make sure everything goes perfectly. Akila said, and walked down Pride rock, leaving Malaika in her own thoughts.

Malaika sighed, her sister would be murdered today. Should she really do this? Nala was her sister, and Malaika knew Nala would never do something like that to her, but then again, Malaika didn't have a heart like Nala's. But if she had to choose between the throne and Nala, she would choose being the Queen.

**Hope you enjoyed. Well I gave you a hint about who the allies are. One of them is a male and the other one is a female. Who do you think they are? And will Simba save Nala on time? Will everyone suspect Akila and Malaika? Will Nala lose the cubs (or cub)? Please review and stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Akila waited in his spot for the plan to take motion. His male ally had refused to hurt Nala, but at least he wanted to kill Simba. The female ally was a bit more difficult. Malaika and Akila had convinced her that Nala would not be hurt in this plan, just Simba. Of course, that was a lie, but she wouldn't be able to say anything when Nala was dead, since that would reveal that she had committed treason. Besides, the female ally didn't know that the attack was taking place today, only the male ally knew.

He had made sure Malaika stayed well away from the place where the murder would take place, since it would be too hard on her. She would stay at Priderock and make sure no one went looking for Nala. He heard a twig crack, and her turned around but no one was there.

_"Probably a squirrel." _ Akila thought.

Akila saw a figure far away coming down Priderock. He smiled, seeing the plan was in motion. The plan was in motion and soon the Queen of the Pridelands would be dead!

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was at the border, forming groups to scour around the Outlands to make sure the hyenas were gone. He wanted to be with Nala right now, since she was pregnant, but he knew he had to make sure that they hyenas were staying where they were supposed to stay. Besides, Nala was at Priderock, she would be asleep. He and his group, which included, Alex, Tojo, Moraan, Amri, Chumvi, and Tonal set out. He wanted to finish soon so he could be with Nala.

As he began scouting , he continued thinking about Nala. A worry went through him, as if his instincts were telling that something bad was about to happen, but he shook the feeling out. Nothing was going to happen to Nala, she was safe. Even as he pushed these thoughts aside, he felt the feeling stay inside him, deep inside.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Akila was waiting in his hiding spot, as he saw Nala approaching. He waited until she was in the right spot, and then pounced taking her by surprise, and he pinned her down.

"Akila!" she gasped, seeing her brother in law.

"Surprised you Majesty?" Akila snarled.

Nala growled and threw him off. Despite being pregnant, she was still the most powerful and deadly lioness in the whole Pride. Akila had completely forgotten that.

"Why are you attacking me?" Nala demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akila snarled. "You and Simba took the throne from me and Malaika and we're getting it back!"

"Malaika wouldn't do such a thing!" Nala roared. "She's going to hate you when she finds out what happened!"

"You sister doesn't love you as much as you think Nala!" Akila snarled. "Blood and love doesn't matter when it comes to the throne!" He raised his paw to strike Nala, but she dodged him.

Nala's eyes widened. Did Malaika really turn against her? He sweet, little sister? She remembered her dream all those months ago. She had dreamed of it a few times after as well. Was it trying to warn her? Had the spirits above been trying to warn her that Malaika and Akila were plotting against her? She remembered what Malaika told her in the dream.

_"Family doesn't matter when it comes to me being Queen." _ These were Malaika's exact words.

"Simba is going to kill you when he finds out!" Nala growled.

"Oh, well you won't be alive to tell him!" Akila growled.

He pounced on Nala, and pinned her down. Nala threw him off, and slashed his face with her claws.

"Do you really think you're going to win?" Nala growled.

Akila roared and threw himself at her again. Nala was slow, since she was pregnant, and she couldn't dodge him properly. Akila pinned her down.

"We aren't the only ones who are against you, Nala." Akila sneered. He told Nala the name of their lioness ally. Nala's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Nala shrieked. "She wouldn't do that. I don't believe you! She wouldn't do such a thing to me!"

"Oh, yes she would Nala." Akila grinned. "Malaika and her are waiting for me to return with you dead body!"

"Akila, please don't do this." Nala begged. "I'm carrying cubs."

"I'm fully aware of that." Akila snarled.

"I don't care if you kill me, but I'm going to make sure my cub lives!" Nala snarled.

"No you won't!" Akila snarled, and lifted his paw to strike Nala's chest. She moved her body and dodged him. Instead of hitting her chest, Akila hit her head, and Nala was knocked out cold.

Akila got off Nala, and raised his paw to kill her when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Timon you wanna see if there's any grubs under that rock?" Pumbaa asked.

Akila panicked, if Timon and Pumbaa saw them they would tell Simba for sure. He sprinted away and was out of view when Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene and they had Hofu with them as well!

"Nala!" Hofu cried, and ran to his sister. "Nala? Nala, get up!"

"What happened?" Timon asked. He shook Nala's head with his paw.

"We have to her back. Someone go get Simba." Hofu said.

"We'll go, you stay here." Timon said, and he and Pumbaa ran towards the border.

Akila watched from where he was hidden in the bushes. He could go kill Hofu right now, and take Nala's life with his as well, but Malaika would never forgive him. He was sure of that. And he knew that his allies would turn against him as well.

Letting out an angry growl, he turned and sprinted back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and his group had finished their patrol and were about to head home. He had finished quickly. He wanted to see Nala and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something might have happened to her.

His group, along with Mufasa and Runju began heading home. He could tell that Amri, Moraan, and Chumvi were also anxious to get home since their mates' were also pregnant.

"Simba!" It was Timon.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"It's Nala, she's been attacked!" Pumbaa said.

"What?" Runju gasped.

"Where is she?" Simba asked.

"Follow us, we'll show you!" Pumbaa said, and began running to where Nala was. Simba and his companions followed them. Simba was silently cursing himself. Why had he ignored the feeling? Why hadn't he made sure someone was with Nala at all times? Why couldn't he have stayed with his mate? They reached the place where Nala was and found Hofu with her.

"What happened?" Tojo asked, when they reached her body.

"Nala was attacked." Hofu said, his voice shaking.

"Did you see anyone hurting her?" Mufasa asked. Hofu, Timon and Pumbaa all shook their heads.

"Nala?" Simba bent down and nudged his mate. Nala didn't say anything back. She had some claw marks and scratches on her fur.

"We have to get her back to Priderock." Chumvi said. Runju and Simba lifted Nala's body onto their backs and began the way back home.

TLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Akila reached Priderock, and went into the den, where Malaika was anxiously waiting for him.

"Is it done?" Malaika asked.

Akila sighed, "I knocked her out, and I was going to kill her, but Hofu, Timon and Pumbaa came." Both of them spoke in whispers.

"Did you attack Hofu?" Malaika gasped.

"No!" Akila exclaimed, in a whisper. "I ran away. No one saw me. As for Nala, she probably won't survive. She got hit pretty badly."

"If she isn't dead and when she wakes up and tells Simba, he is going to kill us both." Malaika said, her eyes frantic.

"I know, but we'll deal with that when we have to." Akila said. Malaika nodded, and buried her face into his mane.

After a while, they heard voices outside of the den, and both of them got up. Akila saw Simba and Runju carrying Nala's body into the Royal Den. He cursed himself silently. Why had he wasted time taunting Nala? He should have just killed her! Now if she woke up he and Malaika and their female ally would be exiled or killed for treason.

He saw Rafiki climbing up Priderock, and going into the Royal Den. Simba and Runju walked out.

"Simba," Malaika stepped forward. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Timon, Pumbaa and Hofu found her attacked. Does anyone know why Nala left Priderock?" Simba asked.

"She wasn't with us on the hunt." Shinda said.

"Who else wasn't with you during hunting?" Simba asked.

"Malaika, Kareena, and Kula." Sarabi said.

"I was at Priderock. Malaika was too." Kula said.

"I know." Simba said. "I believe you, don't worry."

"Where's Kareena?" Tonal asked.

"I'm right here." Kareena said, walking out of the small den. "What happened?"

"Nala was attacked." Simba said.

Kareena shook her head, "I was at Priderock the whole time."

Simba nodded, "It might have been a male. I know Nala can fight off a female whether she's pregnant or not."

"Who wasn't with us during the patrol?" Runju asked.

"It was Karan, Akila, Ishan, and Rohan." Mufasa said.

"We were with Rafiki. A branch fell down his tree right into his sleeping spot and we were helping him." Rohan said, with Ishan by his side.

"How about you Akila?" Simba asked.

"I was looking for Malaika." Akila said.

"Malaika was at Priderock." Tama said, narrowing her dark blue eyes.

"I know, but I went to the Waterhole. That was probably when he came looking for me." Malaika said.

"Do you actually think I attacked Nala?" Akila asked, looking at Simba.

"Of course not. " Simba said.

"So who did and how are we going to find out?" Runju asked.

"We have to ask Nala, if she survives." Simba said, his voice shaking.

Malaika saw their two allies waiting for them a distance away from the group. She pulled Akila and the two of them joined the allies.

"You said Nala wouldn't be hurt!" the male ally growled.

"Who says it was us?" Malaika demanded.

"Don't lie to me!" the female ally said. "I know it was you two! What if something happened to Nala?"

"Nothing is going to happen." Akila said.

"Nala better be alright. Or else you to lose your allies." the male ally snapped, and the two allies rejoined the group, where Simba had started talking again. Akila and Malaika followed them.

"If Nala does tell me who attacked her, they will be exiled for treason." Simba announced.

"Just kill them, Simba." Moraan said. "It'll make sure she doesn't get attacked in the future."

"That depends on whether she survives or not." Simba sighed, closing his eyes. Moraan could tell that he was cursing himself silently.

"Simba, how are you going to find out what happened? Nala might not even be okay!" Sarafina said. "And how about the cubs?" Sarafina was near tears. Runju pulled her in closer and she buried her face into his mane.

Rafiki walked out of the den, and the whole group looked at him.

"Nala will be fine. She will wake up soon. But she got her head hit hard and I know for sure she won't have any memory of what happened." Rafiki said.

"Will her memory come back of what happened?" Simba asked.

"Probably not. Short term memory loss usually doesn't come back." Rafiki said.

"How about our cub?" Simba asked.

Rafiki looked at Simba. "The story for the cub is..."

**Cliff hanger! Stay tuned to see if the cubs (or cub) will be okay. Will Nala miscarry? Will Simba find out what happened to her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Rafiki looked at Simba, "As for the cub, they will be fine. Nala managed to avoid getting hit in the stomach and that saved the cubs."

_"Spirits above, thank you for protecting Nala and my cubs."_ Simba thought.

"Thank you Rafiki." Simba said.

The mandrill nodded, and after bowing to the King, he walked back to his tree, which was near Priderock.

Simba went inside the den to find Nala waking up. He bent down and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Simba?" Nala asked, in a drowsy voice.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Simba said.

"What happened?" Nala asked.

"We found you on the ground. You were attacked." Simba explained.

"Is the cub okay?" Nala asked.

"Our cubs' are fine." Simba said, nuzzling her. "Do you remember who attacked you?"

"No," Nala said, shaking her head. "The last thing I remember is walking out of the den to see if the hunting party left."

"You don't remember anything after that?" Simba asked,

"Nothing." Nala replied. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just so glad you're alright." Simba said, nuzzling and licking her.

"Do you want me to go bring your parents here?" Simba asked. Nala nodded.

Simba walked out of the den, and came back with their friends and family.

"Nala, I was so worried." Sarafina said, nuzzling Nala. Runju embraced his daughter.

"Nala, do you remember what happened?" Shari asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is walking out of the den to see if the hunting party left." Nala said.

"So you don't remember anything after that?" Malaika asked, after giving her sister a quick nuzzle. Deep inside, Malaika was glad Nala was alive. A teeny part of her was happy that her sister survived. Besides, she had to act normal, just in case someone suspected them.

"No, I don't remember anything." Nala said.

"I'm going to try my best to find out who attacked you. They are going to be exiled for treason." Simba said.

"You're not going to kill them?" Akila asked.

"No, if something had happened to Nala or the cubs, I would have. But they're okay, so I think exiling will be enough." Simba said.

"Nala, you should rest. Your body shouldn't be so tired." Sarabi said. Nala nodded, and everyone left so Nala could get some rest.

Once they were alone, Simba lay down next to Nala.

"I'm sorry." Simba sighed.

Nala looked at him, "For what?"

"For not protecting you. I should have just stayed with you at Priderock." Simba said.

"It's okay Simba. Nothing happened to me or our cubs." Nala said, licking his cheek.

Simba nodded, "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone. From now on until you give birth, someone has to be with you at all times. Or until I find out who attacked you."

"Simba, don't be ridiculous." Nala exclaimed. "I'll be fine."

"No, someone's going to be with you at all times. I won't risk you getting hurt again." Simba said.

"Simba, "Nala sighed.

"No, I'm not changing my mind." Simba insisted, and gave Nala a look to say that nothing she said would change his mind.

Knowing this was an argument she couldn't win, Nala rested her head in Simba's paws. She felt Simba licking the top of her head. Soon Nala fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Malaika and Akila were talking.

"So now what are going to do?" Malaika asked.

"We can't attack Nala. First, of all out allies will turn against us. And the biggest problem is that Simba said someone has to be with Nala at all times. That means she won't be alone so we can't attack her." Akila said.

"I don't really see the point in being with these allies. None of them want to turn against Nala. Just Simba." Malaika complained.

"I know. I don't care if they turn against us or not. They can't say anything or else they're going to be punished as well. So we can attack Nala, but she has someone with her at all times." Akila said.

"Then we have to wait until the cubs are born." Malaika said. "Then we either attack Nala or the cubs."

"You're right, we have to patient." Akila said, and with that the two lions walked back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

A few weeks later, Nala was in the den. She had gone to the Waterhole while being accompanied by her father, and he had walked her right back into the den. Simba's new rule of her not being allowed to go anywhere alone was driving her insane. However, Runju, and Tojo agreed with Simba, but Runju and Tojo had always been protective of her.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't wait until her cubs were born. She had been so thrilled when she realized that she was going to be a mother. She hoped she would have a son, but she didn't mind having a daughter either. She hoped if she did have a son, he would be exactly like Simba. And if she had a daughter, she would be thrilled to teach her how to hunt, like her own mother had taught her. She and Simba had talked about names. She wanted to name her son, Kopa and Simba wanted to name their son Kali if they had a son. They had finally agreed on Kopa if it was a boy and Kiara if they had a girl.

She closed her eyes and a flashback immediately went through her head.

_It was during the time she and Thresh had been announced future mates. Yesterday, she and Thresh had spent their entire day together. Nala had enjoyed it, but she couldn't allow them to be announced as future mates. She just couldn't spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't love. She walked out of the den, to see if she could find her father, and talk to him. Maybe he would change his mind, and if he didn't, Nala planned on knocking some sense into his thick head._

_After getting a drink from the Waterhole, she began walking towards the southern border, knowing her father was on the patrol. On the way, she bumped into Thresh._

_"Good morning." Thresh said, nuzzling her._

_"Morning." Nala replied, she gave him a quick, friendly nuzzle back. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by not returning his affection._

_"Where are you going?" Thresh asked._

_"To find my father, I have to talk to him about something." Nala said._

_Thresh pulled her in closer. Nala didn't want to, but she didn't want to hurt him. She buried her face into his soft mane, as she felt Thresh nuzzling her neck. It felt good when he did that, and she sighed in pleasure, as Thresh continued nuzzling his way up her neck and to her cheek._

_"I love you." Thresh whispered in her ear._

_"I know." Nala murmured, her face still buried in Thresh's mane. She couldn't say that she loved him back, which would be a lie._

_"When we're mates, we can do this more often." Thresh said, while still nuzzling her face. He pushed Nala's face up so their foreheads were resting together. Some of his brown mane covered Nala's face._

_"If we become mates." Nala said, in a firm voice._

_"I know." Thresh said._

_Nala, with her eyes closed, felt Thresh resting one of his paws over hers. She wanted to pull back but at the same time, she didn't. It felt too good._

_Thresh pulled back slightly, and looked around to make sure no one was watching them, and then turned back to Nala. He rested his head on hers again and gave her nose a gentle lick. He heard Nala sigh, and he hoped it was a sigh of pleasure. Thresh pulled Nala's head back into his mane, and began nuzzling her neck again._

_"Be my mate Nala." Thresh whispered in her ear. "I love you so much. I promise I'll keep you happy."_

_"I'm sorry Thresh." Nala said, and pulled back."I can't and I have to find my father now."_

_Thresh nodded, and after giving her another nuzzle, Nala walked away._

_End of Flashback._

Nala sighed, she still felt guilty when she saw Thresh. He still hadn't gotten a mate, and she was pretty sure he never would. But what could she do? She wanted Simba more than Thresh. She didn't tell Simba that there had been a bit of romance between them, on Thresh's side. Would he be angry if she told him? Should she tell him? She decided not to, since she didn't want him to get angry. But what would Simba say if he found out?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Thresh was resting in the big den. He had been so happy when he had realized that Nala was alright. He closed his eyes and had one of the best dreams he had had in a long time.

_He and Nala were walking together in a Jungle. No one else was in the Jungle, just them. He felt Nala entwining her tail in his, and he licked her cheek._

_"Let's go find somewhere that we can rest Thresh." Nala said._

_"And have some proper privacy?" Thresh asked, in a seductive voice. Nala nodded, giggling. She reached up and gave his nose a lick._

_The two lion found a small area that was the perfect size, surrounded by trees. Thresh lay down, and Nala lay down facing him. She wrapped her paws around his neck. Thresh leaned in and rubbed his muzzle against hers, and he felt Nala sighed in pleasure against his mouth. When they pulled back, Nala held her face near him as Thresh covered her face with licks. Nala rested her head in his paws, and Thresh bent down and nuzzled and rubbed his face on Nala's neck. He whispered how much he loved her into her ears, how she meant the world to him, and their future together. After a while, Nala yawned._

_"Tired?" Thresh asked._

_"Yeah sweetie. I am." Nala said._

_Nala rolled onto her side, and Thresh slipped next to her. She wrapped her paws around his neck and gave his muzzle a lick. Thresh rolled onto Nala, and Nala let Thresh lay down on her. Nala pulled his head towards hers, and rested her muzzle against his. The two rubbed muzzles with each other for a while. When Thresh pulled back, Nala wrapped her paws around him again, and pulled him back to her. Thresh rubbed his muzzle against Nala's, then on her chin, then down to her neck. He felt Nala wrapping her forelegs around him tighter, making sure he didn't pull away. When he pulled his head back, Nala began nudging and nuzzling_

_He rested her head on hers again, and he closed his eyes, taking in her scent. _

_"I love you." Thresh whispered._

_Nala wrapped her paws around his head, and licked his cheek, "I love you, too."_

Thresh shot his eyes open, and looked around as if he expected to find Nala lying down beside him. He shook his head, realizing that she wasn't there. He wanted so badly to hear Nala tell him, _'I love you,' in_ real life.

_"I'm such an idiot. Nala belongs with Simba now. Why can't I get over that?"_ Thresh thought.

But Thresh knew why he couldn't get over it. He loved Nala too much to get over it. She had been so close to being his. Thresh knew he would never get over it. He would always mourn by himself, wishing Nala was his, something that would never happen.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Nala was walking out of the den to go to the Waterhole. She hoped she could go unnoticed, so no one would follow her. She was about to step down the side of Priderock when she heard Alex calling her.

"Where you going?" Alex asked.

"Waterhole," Nala replied.

"I'll walk you there." Alex said.

"Alex," Nala said, "its fine. I can go by myself."

"We still didn't find out who the attacker was, and they still might be in the Pride. It's too risky letting you go alone. What if something happened? Besides, Simba is going to kill me if he finds out that I let you go without an escort." Alex said, grinning as he said the last part.

Nala rolled her eyes, "Let's go then."  
She and Alex walked down Priderock.

"So have you and Simba chosen who are going to be the godparents?" Alex asked.

"We decided that if we have a daughter, you and Shinda get to be the godparents, and if we have a son, Tojo and Shani can be the godparents." Nala answered.

"That's fair enough." Alex said.

"Or would you rather have a godson?" Nala asked.

"I don't care what gender the cub is as long as me and Shinda are the godparents." Alex replied. He and Nala laughed. By now they had reached the Waterhole, and after taking a drink, they walked back home.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. Nala will most likely give birth in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Time passed and Nala reached the end of her pregnancy. Her stomach was expanded hugely, and she had a good hunch that she was carrying twins. She hoped she was.

A few days before, Kula had given birth to twins. One boy and one girl. She and Chumvi had named their son Kovu. Kovu was an exact reflection of Chumvi. They had named their daughter Jasiri. Jasiri looked like Kula, but she had Chumvi's emerald green eyes.

Shari had also given birth to a son who she and Amri named, Haru. Haru had his mother's fur and her eyes. Tama had given birth to a daughter who she named Danyssa. She was a beautiful cub who had Moraan's brown fur and Tama's dark blue eyes.

One night, Nala, Sarabi and Shinda returned from a trip to the Waterhole, and went inside the Royal den, where Shani, Malaika and Sarafina were waiting for them.

"Nala, do you know when Simba's going to be back?" Sarabi asked.

Nala opened her mouth to answer, when an extreme pain went down the lower part of her stomach and she gasped in pain, nearly falling over, but Shinda stepped forward and balanced her.

"Nala, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"Cubs coming." Nala moaned in pain. Shinda helped her lay down.

"Someone go get Simba!" Nala said, between gritted teeth. Shani sprinted out of the den, and went down Priderock.

"Nala, you have to stay calm." Sarafina said, nuzzling her. "I know it hurts, but it's going to be harder if you panic."

Nala nodded, her eyes squeezed shut.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba, Mufasa and Akila were returning to Priderock, after doing the patrol. Simba was anxious to get back to Nala, since she was so close to given birth. Mufasa and he were talking, but Akila seemed quiet.

"Simba!" came a voice. It was Shani.

"Shani, what's wrong?" Simba asked.

"Nala' went into labour!" Shani panted.

"What?" Simba boomed, and he sprinted to Priderock, with the others behind him. When he reached the Royal den, Sarafina, Malaika, Shinda and Sarabi were exiting the den.

"Is Nala in there?" Simba asked.

"Yes, she is. She just needs you to be there." Sarabi said, and Simba hurried into the den.

"Nala," Simba said, nuzzling and licking her.

"It really hurts." Nala moaned.

"I know, sweetie, I know. But you have to stay calm." Simba said, while still covering her face with nuzzles and licks.

Nala closed her eyes, thinking about how she would endure the painful hours to come.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

An hour and a half passed, and many lions were still waiting outside. Malaika and Akila were anxious to know the gender of the cub. Akila knew he would have more trouble if the cub was a male than he would if the cub was a female. He knew he couldn't attack while the cubs were young. Nala would be watching them all the time and Akila knew she would fight to death to protect them. It would be at least three years before Nala and Simba would let the cubs go out into the Pridelands on their own.

He sucked his breath in. Nala's pregnancy had ruined his plans! Why hadn't he just killed her with on slash on the throat when he had attacked her? Why had he wasted time taunting her?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the den, Nala was relieved. The pains of labour were leaving her body and she never felt so good and relieved. She began licking two bundles of fur in her paws. The cleaned her cubs and she could make out their faces.

"Kopa," Nala breathed, "Kiara." She felt Simba bending down closer to her.

"Nala, they're opening their eyes." Simba said, softly.

Nala watched as her cubs opened their eyes. Kopa opened his eyes to reveal the same amber red eyes as Simba. Kiara also had Simba's amber red eyes. Nala bent down and nuzzled both of them, and Simba did the same. She was unable to describe how happy she felt holding her newborn cubs in her paws.

Nala looked at her newborn twins. Kiara had Simba's fur while Kopa's fur was a mix of hers and Simba's, making a golden brown color. Both of them had the same birthmark Simba did on their left paw. Kiara's nose, angle of her muzzle, and the shape of her ears were all like Nala's. She was the most beautiful cub Nala had ever seen. Kopa's angle of muzzle and nose were like Simba's, but the shapes of his ears were like Nala. Nala hoped he would grow up to be just as handsome as his father.

"They're perfect. Both of them." Simba said, giving the top of Kiara and Kopa's head a lick.

Nala picked them up and placed them at her side so they could nurse. While the twins were feeding, Simba lay down next to Nala, and began grooming her.

"How are you feeling?" he said softly, into her ear.

"Better than I've ever been." Nala said. She licked his nose.

"Tired?" Simba asked.

"Yes, but I'll be fine after I get some sleep." Nala said.

When her cubs were finished feeding, Nala picked them back up and placed them in her paws. Simba and her began bonding with their offspring, nuzzling and licking them.

"She has your beauty." Simba said to Nala, after giving Kiara's nose a lick.

"Do you want me to go get the others?" Simba asked, after a while had passed. Nala nodded, while still focused on bonding with Kiara and Kopa.

Simba walked out and walked back in with their family and friends behind them. Runju and Sarafina approached their daughter.

"Nala, they're beautiful." Sarafina said, smiling at her grand cubs. She and Runju nuzzled Kiara and Kopa, along with Mufasa and Sarabi.

Nala looked at Shinda and Alex, "Don't you want to hold your goddaughter?"

Shinda smiled and lay down next to Nala. Nala picked up Kiara and placed her in Shinda's paws. Kiara mewed, wondering where her mother went, but calmed down when she felt Nala nuzzling her. Shinda nuzzled the little Princess, and Alex gave the top of her head a lick.

Nala then handed Kopa to Shani, who nuzzled and licked him lovingly. Kopa seemed to be confused when he couldn't feel Nala, but calmed down when he felt his mother licking the top of his head. Tojo came by Shani's side, and gave Kopa and nuzzle, then bent down and nuzzled Kiara.

Akila watched the happy family, with Malaika by his side. He was burning with jealousy. That should have been him and Malaika, not Simba and Nala. He looked at the new Prince and Princess.

_"You won't live for long. I promise you that." _Akila thought. He could tell that Malaika was thinking the same thing.

Rafiki walked in, and bowed to the Royal couple. He picked up Kopa, and began to inspect him, making sure he was healthy. Then he handed him back to Nala, and began to inspect Kiara, then handed her back to the Queen.

"Both of them are healthy. Kiara is a bit small for her age, but you do not have to worry about that." Rafiki announced.

"Thank you Rafiki." Simba said.

"Simba, which one is going to be your heir?" Akila asked. Secretly, he had been hoping the cubs weren't healthy, so maybe they would die on their own, but they weren't.

Simba thought for a minute. "Kopa was born first, but I don't want Kiara to lose her opportunity to be Queen. So I'm going to let them both be my heir, and rule side by side. "Simba looked at his mate, "Nala, what do you think?"

Nala nodded, "I agree."

"Very well then," Rafiki said. "Shall we do their presentation in the morning?"

Simba looked at Nala, who nodded, "Yes, we should."

"Nala, you and the twins need rest now. Go to sleep, you shouldn't be tired at the presentation." Sarabi said, giving her daughter in law a nuzzle.

"I know, I'll be fine after I get some sleep." Nala said.

Everyone left, so the Queen could get some rest. Simba left with them, so he could talk to Rafiki outside. Nala heard the sound of rain outside, and then the rumbling of thunder, and the sound of lightening. It was as if, the Pridelands were weeping with joy at the birth of the new Prince and Princess.

There was a huge flash of lightening, and Kiara and Kopa whimpered.

"It's alright my little ones." Nala soothed, running her tongue over the top of their heads. "It's just a storm. It's not going to hurt you."

A while later, Simba walked into the den, shaking the water out of his amber red mane.

"Go to sleep, Nala." Simba said, nuzzling his Queen. Kiara and Kopa were already asleep in her paws. Nala lay her head down on top of her cubs, and soon she was asleep, with Simba dozing beside her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLK

Simba woke up a while before sunrise. He looked at his new family, who was still sleeping. He leaned closer and nuzzled his newborn cubs, which mewed in their sleep when they felt their father touching them. Nala had rolled onto her side in her sleep, and Kiara and Kopa's heads were resting on her muzzle, with Nala's paws draped protectively over their tiny bodies. A few minutes later, Kopa opened his eyes, and squirmed around in Nala's grasp. Simba gently leaned over, and picked him by the scruff, and placed him in his paws.

Simba smiled at his son. He would be the future King of the Pridelands. Simba was thrilled that he had a son, a son whom he could teach the ways of being King, like his own father had taught him. He had wanted a son so badly, and he was so happy he had both a son and a daughter. Simba looked into Kopa's amber red eyes. Secretly, he had been hoping that one of his cubs would have Nala's beautiful sapphire blue eyes, but he was also glad that they had his eyes.

Simba heard a mewing sound and looked to see Kiara awake in Nala's grasp.

''Good morning my little beauty.'' Simba said, licking Kiara's face. Kiara mewed softly at her father, causing Simba to smile.

Nala stirred, and opened her eyes. She raised her head, and smiled when she saw her family.

"Good morning," Simba said, nuzzling her. Nala licked his cheek.

"And how are my cubs today?" Nala asked, smiling at Kiara and Kopa, gathering them up in her paws. She picked them up by the scruff, and placed them at her side to feed.

"I'm going to the Waterhole, I'll be back soon. The presentation will take place when the sun rises." Simba said. He nuzzled Nala and walked out of the den.

When Kiara and Kopa were done feeding, Nala gathered them back into her paws, and began cleaning them. Kiara didn't seem to mind, but Kopa mewed and squirmed around, trying to avoid Nala's tongue.

_"Just like his father,"_ Nala thought, smiling at him.

"You're not going to have an easy time cleaning him when he grows up." came a voice. It was Sarabi. Sarabi walked closer and nuzzled Nala, and Nala returned her mother in laws nuzzle.

"Just like you did with Simba." Nala laughed.

"And how are my grand cubs today?" Sarabi said, nuzzling Kiara and Kopa. Kiara mewed and batted Sarabi's nose with her paw.

"The rain stopped, it's a perfect day for their presentation." Simba said, walking back into the den. He nuzzled the twins.

"Is Rafiki here?" Nala asked.

"No, he'll be here soon." Simba answered.

"I'll see you after the presentation." Sarabi said, and nuzzled her son and daughter in law.

"It's okay, Mom." Simba said, "You can stay."

Sarabi shook her head, "I have to go wake Ajjali up. I don't think she wants to miss this."

Simba nodded, and Sarabi walked out of the den to tend to her daughter, and Simba turned back to his mate.

"The sun's going to rise, I'm going to go greet Rafiki, okay?" Simba asked, giving Nala a nuzzle. "I'll come and get you when it's time to bring them out." Nala nodded, and Simba walked out.

Simba walked out of the den, and went to the edge of Priderock. He looked down to see his subjects gathered below. Some of the lions went to stand by them to get a better view of the presentation, including his father.

Simba watched as Rafiki made his way up Priderock. The animals parted to make a path for him, and bowed to him. He waited eagerly as Rafiki walked up Priderock and bowed to him. Simba gave him a hug, and they made their way to Nala, who was waiting at the entrance of the small den. The rest of the Pride was in the small den, watching them

Simba rubbed his head against Nala, and then all three adults turned their attention to the cubs. Nala gave the twins a lick, and they opened their eyes, yawning sleepily. Rafiki rubbed fruit juice over their heads, and then dusted sand over them, causing Kiara to sneeze. Rafiki then picked them up, and after getting a nod from Simba, carried them to edge of Priderock, with Simba and Nala following him.

Rafiki raised them high above his head, and all the animas cheered and bellowed. Elephants trumpeted, and monkey`s shrieked. Zebra's and antelope stomped the ground with their hooves. Birds flew all around. Everyone was celebrating the dawning of a new era.

Nala watched proudly as her cubs were being presented. She looked at Simba who was watching happily. She smiled, she hadn`t seen him so happy in such a long time. Just two years ago, he was thought to be dead, and here he was now presenting his new born cubs. She closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air from the wind that was being blown around.

Simba watched proudly and happily as his new heirs were being presented. He felt the spirits of his ancestors swirling all around him, as if they were happy as well. It was the dawning of a new era, his era in which he would rule, with Nala by his side, and their son and daughter. Nothing would ever take these precious two gifts away from him. He vowed to make sure Kiara and Kopa grew up happily and safely. He would make sure of that, and he knew Nala would too.

Rafiki lowered the twins, and then held them in his hands, as Simba and Nala nuzzled both of them. He then handed them back to Nala, who carefully carried them back into the den. He bowed to the King and began walking down Priderock. After watching him leave, Simba turned and walked into the den to be with his family.

Akila, who had climbed up Priderock, watched him go. He vowed to make sure that Simba would lose his cubs. He would make sure of that. His main target was Kopa, since he would grow up to be King. He knew that Malaika would take care of Kiara, since she held her position.

_"Just you wait Simba. In a few years, you will lose your precious cubs. Nala will follow soon after that. Just watch." _Akila thought. With these thoughts, he walked inside the den, and lay down next to Malaika.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later, Akila was in the meadow by himself. He didn't notice Malaika coming up and laying down beside him until she licked his cheek.

"Akila?" Malaika asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Akila said, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Malaika questioned.

"I'm fine." Akila said.

"I have some news that might cheer you up." Malaika said.

"What?" Akila asked.

"Well, I went to see Rafiki today." Malaika said. "I haven't been feeling well for the past few days."

"Really, why didn't you tell me?" Akila asked.

"I didn't want to bother you. Anyways, Rafiki gave me completely unexpected news." Malaika said.

"What news it that?" Akila asked, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." Malaika said, looking at him.

Akila stared at her, his mouth agape. Malaika was pregnant? She was pregnant with his cubs? He was going to be father?

"Akila?" Malaika asked."You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy." Akila exclaimed. "I'm thrilled!"

"So am I," Malaika said, rubbing against him.

"We're going to have a cub of our own." Akila said with a smile.

"Let's not forget it's going to be your heir to the throne when you're King." Malaika said.

"I know." Akila said.

With that, Akila and Malaika continued to enjoy their time together, hopeful for what the future held.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. Sorry for those of you who are fans of Vitani. I decided not to make her Kovu's sister, since I'm not a fan of her. And she doesn't look much like Kula and Chumvi either. And I hope everyone is satisfied with the gender of the cubs, since I made one cub Kiara and the other cub Kopa. **

**Question for this chapter: Who do you think the two allies are and why?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Nala had never thought cubs could bring such joy into her lives. She always wanted to be with her twins and she couldn't bear to be apart from there for long. She knew Simba felt the same. He was always rushing back from his duties so he could be with his family.

One stormy day, Nala was inside the den, with Kiara and Kopa. She was resting with her Pride mates in the cozy big den. Tama was at her side, with her daughter Danyssa cradled in her paws. Kula was on her other side, with Jasiri and Kovu nestled in her paws, sleeping soundly. On Kula's other side, was Shari who was holding Haru, and Safi was beside her. Nala looked at her own cubs. Kiara was asleep, but Kopa was awake and looking around with his bright amber red eyes. She saw Malaika entering the den, with Safi's half-sister, Keshni beside her. Malaika was now nearing the end of her pregnancy. When Nala had asked her sister if she wanted a boy or a girl, Malaika had told her that both she and Akila wanted a son. Keshni was also pregnant with a cub and was around the same stage of her pregnancy as Malaika was. Both of them were in a deep conversation.

"Keshni, Malaika!" Safi called. "Come join us."

Keshni and Malaika exchanged a look, before Malaika shook her head.

"No, we're fine right here." Malaika said, and the two of them settled down at the opposite side of the den. Nala studied Malaika's face. She had changed a lot. The Malaika she knew now was so different than the Malaika she had always known. Now her sister didn't spend much time with her, and preferred to stay with her friends only. She avoided contact with Nala and her most of her friends, which included, Tama, Kula, Shari, Shinda, Shani, Safi, and Kareena. Nala knew Malaika could hold a grudge. She remembered when they were adolescents, Malaika held a grudge against Akila over an argument they had for two entire weeks. If she had held a grudge over Akila when she was little over a small argument, how long would she hold this grudge against Nala for taking her throne? Nala sighed silently; she didn't care if Malaika held a grudge against her as long as her cubs weren't affected by that.

She was surprised when she had heard that Malaika was pregnant. Akila seemed to be in a bit of a better mood, and Nala was glad.

Kiara began to wake up in her paws and Nala bent down and nuzzled her. Kiara mewed when she felt her mother touching her. Nala smiled at her cubs; never mind the grudge with Malaika, she had more important things to tend to.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Later that night, Nala put her cubs to sleep, and fell asleep herself. She had a terrible dream.

_Nala was running. She had to get there as fast she could. She couldn't be late. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she was running to save Kiara and Kopa. She crashed through the trees to see a terrifying sight. Her cubs were in the clutches of dangerous looking lions._

_Nala roared in anger, "Put one claw on them and I will rip you into pieces!"_

_One of the males looked up. "I don't think so Nala." _

_Nala lunged forward to attack him and get Kiara and Kopa out of their grasp, but a huge weight hit her. She was being pinned down by a lioness. Nala looked up to see who it was. She looked so familiar. It definitely wasn't Malaika. She wasn't Shinda, Shani or Kula either. Who was this lioness and why did she look so familiar?_

_The lioness sneered at Nala. "We'll kill your cubs in front of you and then it's going to be your turn."_

"_NO!" Nala roared. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. _

"_Take me, but leave them alone!" Nala begged. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she realized that she could do nothing to help Kiara and Kopa. She couldn't save her cubs._

_The lion picked Kopa and Kiara up. _

"_No!" Nala cried. "Kiara! Kopa!"_

_The male figure raised his paw to strike the cubs, and Nala closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed as she heard her cubs crying out in pain. She heard them wailing and mewing from the pain. This made Nala cry harder as she heard her cubs being murdered. After another painful minute, everything was silent, and Nala finally opened her eyes to see what had happened._

_In front of her lay two mangled and bloody bodies. Nala stared in horror at the torn up bodies of her cubs. Her poor, baby cubs were dead. Her innocent newborn cubs were gone._

"_NO!" Nala cried, tears blurring and stinging her eyes. _

_The male figure gave Nala a cruel, cold smile. "It's your turn."_

"_I'm killing her!" a voice shouted. Another lioness stepped forward, but Nala couldn't tell who it was. Her vision was blurry with her tears as she looked at the dead bodies of Kiara and Kopa. She didn't care if she died. Her cubs were gone; there was no use in living. _

_She turned to her killer, "Kill me." Her voice was choked with tears._

"_My pleasure." The lioness snarled, and raised her paw to slash her throat._

"_No!" came a voice. "I will never let you hurt her!"_

_Another male came forward. It definitely wasn't the male who had killed Kiara and Kopa. It was someone different, yet very familiar. But Nala didn't have the energy to find out who it was._

"_I will never let you hurt her!" the new male growled, stepping in front of Nala protectively._

"_Get out of the way, traitor!" the lioness roared._

"_No!" the new male snarled._

"_No," Nala cried. "Just kill me! My cubs are gone!"_

_The male stepped forward in attempt to kill her, but the new male stood in front of her protectively._

"_No! Just kill me! Please!" Nala begged. Sobs wracked her bodies as she saw Kiara and Kopa's bodies on the ground._

"Nala!" came a voice. "Nala!" Nala shot her head up to see who was calling her. It was Simba. Concern was worry was written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" Simba asked. "You were crying in your sleep."

Nala shook her head. She glanced to her side and saw Kiara and Kopa sleeping peacefully. She gently ran her tongue across their backs, and then turned back to her mate.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Nala said.

"Are you sure? It must have been a pretty bad one since you were crying." Simba said, nuzzling her.

"I thought I lost Kiara and Kopa." Nala whispered.

Simba licked her cheek, "That will never happen, I promise. Nothing will ever take them away from us."

Nala nodded, reassured by his words. She picked Kiara and Kopa up, and placed them in between her and Simba, and then lay down to go back to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Shani was in the den with Kopa and Kiara in her paws. She was glad to be able to spend time with her niece and nephew.

Kiara and Kopa woke up from their nap, and began to look around for their mother.

"It's alright little ones." Shani said, nuzzling them. "Your mother went hunting."

Kiara and Kopa mewed at her in response. Shani smiled.

She saw Malaika entering the den. She didn't miss the look that her cousin was giving her and the cubs. Shani looked at her. The way she had looked at Kiara and Kopa really unnerved her. It was as if Malaika was thinking about something bad for the cubs. Shani wondered if she should tell Nala. She knew Nala would never believe that her sister would so something like that to her own cubs, but Shani was worried. If something happened to Kiara and Kopa, she would never forgive herself and she knew Nala wouldn't either.

Shani knew that Akila hadn't been acting like himself lately. She remembered when he was the crown Prince, how friendly and happy he had been. He had been nice to everyone and Shani couldn't remember a time where he had been unfriendly. Now he kept his distance from them, only spending time with Malaika and his closest friends. Shani wondered if Malaika and Akila were still upset over the throne. She was pretty sure they were, but she was also sure they would never try something insane like Scar had to get the throne.

Besides, she was sure that they were smart enough not to try anything while Malaika was pregnant. Akila was protective of Malaika, but not as much as Simba was of Nala. However, Akila seemed to be in a bit better of a mood these days and she hoped that he would remain that away even after his cub was born.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Simba was returning back to Priderock. He was feeling a tad bit frustrated and angry. It seemed like he would never run out of problems between the giraffes and the monkeys. This had been the fifth day in a row he had to go settle things between them.

Simba was about to start climbing up Priderock when he heard a voice.

"What's wrong with you?" It was Akila.

Simba sighed. "It's the monkeys and the giraffes. They can never get along together."

"Well then show them who's really in charge. If I were King I would have just taught them a good lesson." Akila said.

"Do you not remember anything Dad taught you? You can't just do that." Simba asked.

"Of course I don't remember anything Dad taught me!" Akila said, rolling his eyes. "You did come and take away my throne."

"Oh, so you don't have a good memory and it's my fault?" Simba demanded.

Akila growled at him. "I mean I would have made the better decision with the giraffes and monkeys."

Simba glared at him, "Really?" he snarled.

From a small distance away, Sarabi and Mufasa were returning to Priderock. Sarabi saw her sons in a heated argument.

"Mufasa," Sarabi said, nudging him. Mufasa looked at her, and pointed to Simba and Akila with her muzzle.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Mufasa said, and hurried towards them.

"In case you didn't realize Akila," Simba was saying, "You-"

"Enough!" Mufasa growled, stepping in between them.

"I was only-" Akila began, but was cut off by Mufasa.

"I don't care." Mufasa said, in a stern voice. "Akila go back to the den. Malaika's probably waiting for you. And Simba go and tend to your own family."

Simba gave Akila another deadly glare and then walked into the Royal Den, where Nala was with their cubs in her paws.

Simba settled down next to his mate. Nala studied his face.

"Simba, what happened?" Nala asked.

Simba sighed and explained the argument between him and Akila.

"Akila isn't who he used to be." Simba said.

"I know, neither is Malaika." Nala sighed.

Simba opened his mouth to say more, but the twins began to wake up.

Simba nuzzled them both, lovingly. "And how are my Prince and Princess today?"

Kopa mewed at him in response, while Kiara nuzzled her father with her eyes still half closed.

Nala licked the tops of their heads, and placed them at her side so they could feed.

"I don't think they'll ever be the same, again." Simba sighed.

"Maybe, but they might change. We have to wait and deal with whatever comes. Besides Malaika is pregnant with his cub so he'll probably change when he's a father." Nala said, resting her head on his amber red mane. Simba licked the top of her head.

Nala gathered Kiara and Kopa up in her paws again. Both of them rubbed their heads against their mother's chest, causing the Queen to smile.

With that, the King and Queen continued to spend time with their cubs, temporarily forgetting the problems with their siblings.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Akila and Malaika were talking with their allies.

"Well now what are you going to do?" the female ally asked.

"We have to wait until the cubs are older." Malaika replied.

"Akila, if anything happens to Nala or the cubs," the male ally warned, "I will rip you into shreds."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt them." Akila lied.

"You nearly killed Nala when she was pregnant." the female ally reminded.

"The plan wasn't to kill Nala. It was the throw Simba off. We wanted to make him worry. Akila never hit Nala in the stomach. He didn't hurt her." Malaika said, also lying. She looked at Akila who nodded.

"Good, then just make sure no harm comes to Nala or her cubs." the male ally said, and he and the female ally walked back to Priderock.

"They're going to be furious at us when they realized we lied." Malaika said, once the allies were out of earshot.

"I know, but I don't care. When we become King and Queen they can't say anything to us." Akila said.

Malaika nodded, and they went back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLK

Three weeks passed, and Malaika went into labour. Akila was with her while the other waited out of the den. After a few hours, Akila walked out with a happy smile on his face.

"Akila how is she?" Runju asked.

"Malaika's fine. She had a boy." Akila said.

There was a chorus of congratulations and happy exclaims before everyone went in to see Malaika. She was lying on the ground, licking a bundle of fur.

Sarafina nuzzled her youngest daughter. "Malaika, he's perfect." She nuzzled her grandson along with Runju.

''What's his name going to be?'' Nala asked, smiling at her nephew.

Malaika looked at Akila who nodded.

''His name is Ari.'' Malaika said, licking Ari's forehead. The cub opened his eyes and everyone saw that he had his mother's emerald green eyes. His fur was the same golden colour as Akila's.

After a little while, everyone left to give the news family some privacy.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Well, now Akila has his son. How do you think he's going to raise him? Also, I know that in my other stories, Ari is Moraan's and Tama's son, but in this story they only have Danyssa. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 and please, please review.**

Four years passed, and Kiara and Kopa grew. Both of them were very happy and playful cubs. In Nala's eyes, she always saw Simba when she looked at them. Both of them were just like him. Kopa had grown a tuft of fur on his head. It was dark brown, and Nala knew that it had come from her side of the family.

One day, Nala entered the den to find her cubs wrestling and chasing each other around.

"Hey you two," Nala said, smiling at them.

"Mom!" Kopa stopped playing and ran up and nuzzled Nala. Kiara followed him.

"Are you going hunting?" Kiara asked.

"Yes darling." Nala said. "I am."

"When can we come?" Kopa asked.

Nala licked the top of his head, "Soon,"

"Do you mean a few minutes soon or a few years soon?" Kopa asked, cocking his head. Nala just chuckled.

"Is Dad coming back soon?" Kopa asked. "He promised to give me pouncing lessons."

"I don't know." Nala said. "You have to remember that your father has responsibilities, my little one."

"Can we go out and play Mom? Please?" Kiara asked.

"Alright, just be careful." Nala said. About six months ago, Kiara and Kopa had begun to go out of Priderock without an escort with the other cubs. At first, Simba had been worried, but now he didn't mind.

Kiara and Kopa nodded, and both of them ran out. Nala watched them go, and then walked out to join the hunting party. She saw that her mother was there along with Malaika. Malaika seemed a bit worried.

"Anything wrong?" Nala asked.

"No," Malaika said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Did you leave Kiara and Kopa in the den?"

"I let them go out and play." Nala replied. ''Where's Ari?'' Her nephew was also growing up and was almost four years old.

''I left him with Daddy.'' Malaika replied. Nala nodded.

"Let's go now." Nala said. With that, the hunting party left Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Akila was waiting in the grasslands. He had told Malaika that any day now, they would strike. Today would be perfect since Simba was busy, there was heavy patrol at the borders and the two out of the four hunting parties in the pride would be hunting. The cubs were allowed to play, which meant that Kiara and Kopa probably would too.

As Akila waited, his thoughts drifted off to his son. He didn`t tell Ari about his anger with Simba in case the cub went and told his uncle. Simba and Nala treated Ari nicely and Ari seemed to enjoy their company. He and Malaika usually tried to keep Ari away from Simba and Nala, Kopa and Kiara, both of them not wanting their son to get too attached to him. Ari seemed to be a perfect mix of him and Malaika, though Malaika always commented that Ari took after him.

Akila waited in his spot, which was where Kiara and Kopa usually played with each other. He hoped that they weren`t with some other cubs since that would interfere with his plans.

Akila watched as Kiara and Kopa ran through the grass and began wrestling with each other.

_"Perfect,"_ Akila thought and walked to his niece and nephew.

Kopa noticed him first, "Hey Uncle Akila!" Usually, Kiara and Kopa spent more time with their other uncles, Tojo and Alex and sometimes with Hariku.

"Hey, guys." Akila greeted, in a friendly voice. "Doing anything special?"

"No," Kiara said. "Kopa keeps pinning me down!"

Akila grinned, "Haven't you ever heard of the saying that boys are stronger than girls?"

"Yeah!" Kopa exclaimed.

"What!" Kiara yelped. "NO!"

Akila chuckled, "It's true. Why don't we have some fun together? Most of the other adults are busy."

"Really?" Kiara asked.

"Sure, why not?" Akila said. He wanted to lead the cubs away from Priderock as fast as he could. If Nala led the hunting party to where they were, she would be suspicious of what they were doing.

"Okay so where are we gonna play?" Kopa asked.

"How about around the river?" Akila said.

"But Daddy and Mom said that we can't go there, Uncle." Kiara whined. "They said that we can't swim yet."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Akila assured. "Besides, aren't you two brave?"

"Yes!" Kopa shot. "Let's go." Kiara nodded, and the three of them began going towards the river.

Akila was a bit tense and he kept looking around to make sure no one spotted them. He knew Simba would flip if he found out that he was taking the cubs to the river in the gorge.

"Which river are we going to?" Kiara asked.

"How about the one in the gorge?" Akila said. "You two have never been there."

"Alright!" Kopa cried. "Hurry up!"

As they walked, Akila hoped his plan would not fail. He had tried killing the cubs twice before but it hadn't worked.

_Flashback_

_It was around the time that Kiara and Kopa were about a year and a half old. They had begun walking and Nala had begun taking them out of Priderock more often. One this particular day, Nala took the twins out. Akila watched as Nala rested under an acacia tree. Kiara and Kopa began to wrestle. Akila watched them for about an hour until Nala began to fall asleep. He saw Kiara and Kopa run ahead until they were out of Nala's sight._

_Akila followed the cubs at a distance. He knew this was the perfect time to strike. Nala would wake up, find her cubs dead and blame it all on herself. Akila walked towards the innocent cubs that had stopped to wrestle. They looked at their uncle curiously. He had to_

_"Uncle Akila!" Kopa squeaked._

_Akila growled at them, and the cubs whimpered and backed up. Akila smirked at their pathetic, helpless faces. Just like their father._

_Akila turned towards Kopa. He was the biggest threat. Akila knew if he grew up, he would be exactly like Simba._

_Akila raised his paw to slash Kopa. Kopa seemed to realize he was in danger and backed up, only to bump into a rock. Just as Akila was about give him a blow, he heard Nala's voice._

_"Kiara! Kopa! Kiara! Kopa!"_

_"Mommy!" Kiara cried, and ran towards her mother's voice, with Kopa behind him. Feeling worried, Akila ran away. He knew that Kiara and Kopa couldn't talk enough to explain what had happened._

_From a distance he watched Nala greet her cubs._

_"Kiara! Kopa!" Nala scolded. "Don't run away like that! I was worried!" She gathered them in close, and began licking and nuzzling them._

_"Mom!" Kopa squeaked. "Uncle!"_

_"What is it?" Nala asked._

_"Uncle Akila!" Kiara squeaked._

_"Uncle Akila is at Priderock. Come on, let's go." Nala said, and herded them back to Priderock._

_End of Flashback_

Akila cursed Nala silently. She always seemed to have the perfect timing.

"Are we there yet?" Kopa asked.

"Just a little more," Akila said.

Soon they reached the river in the gorge.

"Wow!" Kiara squeaked. "Can we climb to the bottom?"

"Of course," Akila said, and they carefully went to the bottom of the gorge, where there was a path on both sides. During the warm season, you could walk down here but during the rainy season it would be suicide.

"So what are we going to do?" Kopa asked. "Kiara, do you wanna go get Kovu and Jasiri so they can play too? It would be more fun."

"Alright," Kiara said.

"Oh, you two are not going anywhere." Akila growled.

Kiara and Kopa looked surprised at their uncle.

"But it would be more fun!" Kopa said.

"No!" Akila barked at them.

"Are you angry?" Kiara asked. Akila rolled her eyes.

"So, Kopa you are the future King, right?" Akila sneered.

"Yes..." Kopa said, sounding uneasy.

"And that's only because your father is the King." Akila stated. Both cubs nodded.

"Your father doesn't deserve the throne! It belongs to me!" Akila snarled.

"No!" Kiara cried. "Daddy's older than you!"

"Your father disappeared when he was a cub. He ran away after he nearly killed your grandfather. Your mother found him again when they grew up. When Simba came back, he took away me and Malaika's rightful throne!" Akila roared, causing the cubs to back up.

"So you and Aunt Malaika are mad at Mom and Dad?" Kopa asked.

"Yes, and now we're getting out revenge!" Akila growled, and began to advance on the cubs.

Kiara and Kopa tried to run, but Akila used his paw to slam them down. He slashed Kopa's back with his paw, and hit Kiara hard, causing her to fly into the raging river. He smiled, knowing she would drown.

"Kiara!" Kopa cried, trying to get to his sister, despite the blood on his back.

"Oh, both of you are going to die today. Your parents will join you soon." Akila snickered.

He hit Kopa again and he fell, moaning in pain, his eyes closed. Akila was sure he would die. He looked around, and Kiara was nowhere to be seen. He saw a few meerkats watching with wide eyes. None of them were Timon, the annoying meerkat Simba grew up with.

Akila pounced on the meerkats and ripped them into pieces easily. He threw their bodies into the river staining the river with blood.

Suddenly, he heard sounds of lions coming towards them, and he panicked. He threw Kopa's body into the bushes and quickly washed off the blood on his paws. He saw Simba, Nala and nearly the whole Pride making his way towards them.

"Akila, what's going on?" Simba demanded. "Is that blood on your paws?"

"No," Akila said, causing everyone to look at him strangely. He saw Malaika off to the side, with a sleeping Ari between her paws. By the look on her face, he knew that Malaika knew what he had done.

"Akila, Zazu says he saw you with Kiara and Kopa." Nala said. "Where are they?"

Akila panicked. Zazu had seen them! Now what was he supposed to say?

"I wasn't with them." Akila said.

"Don't lie." Simba said, narrowing his eyes. "You were one of the few males that didn't patrol with us today. Where are my cubs?"

Akila growled. He couldn't keep lying. Zazu spotting them was too big of a piece of evidence.

"Akila!" Simba growled. "Answer my question! Where are Kiara and Kopa?"

"Well Simba," Akila sneered."If you really want to see your cubs, look in the river."

There were gasps and growls from the Pride. Simba looked at the river and his eyes went wide went he saw the blood tinted water. He let out a furious roar, and leapt at Akila, pinning him down.

Malaika went to help her mate, but lions held her back. Malaika snarled and swiped at them, but there were too many for her to fight.

"What did you do with them?" Simba demanded, sounding furious as he spoke between clenched teeth.

"They're gone." Akila growled. For a minute, he enjoyed the look of horror on Simba's face, and he snickered.

Simba turned and motioned for someone to keep Akila down. Ishan stepped forward and held him down.

Simba went to the blood stained river, his eyes wide. Nala came by his side, sobbing into his mane. The whole Pride watched, and mourned with them for the two innocent cubs.

After a few minutes, Simba turned to Akila, looking angrier than he had ever seen.

"Get out of the Pridelands." Simba seethed.

"You can't exile me!" Akila roared. "I'm part of the Royal family!"

"Akila, you've committed murder and treason." Mufasa said, stepping forwards. There was anger and pain in his voice.

"I'm part of Royal Blood!" Akila roared.

"Not anymore!" Simba growled. "My cubs are gone because of you." He let go of a tearful Nala and Sarafina stepped forward to console her daughter.

"Get out of the Pridelands, and take anyone who is loyal to you! That includes your mate and son! "Simba roared.

Malaika stepped forward, and went next to her mate, with Ari still sleeping clutched in her mouth.

"Malaika, you knew about this, didn't you? And you didn't tell me?" Nala cried.

Runju and Sarafina were looking at their daughter angrily. Malaika looked at Nala.

"You took away our throne Nala. We got our revenge." she said, in a bold voice.

"Anyone who is loyal to these two will be killed if they stay." Simba growled.

A few lions stepped forward, including Keshni, with her daughter, Nalia clutched in her mouth, also in a middle of a nap. Nalia was the same age as Ari.

Akila smiled, he had planned all of this. As the years had passed, he had gained some more allies. He had told the two original allies, along with a few other lions who were loyal to them that if they were ever caught, to act like they were still loyal to Simba and Nala. He eyed the original male ally, who was standing with a few other lions who were loyal to them. Akila raised his eyebrow, and the original male ally nodded.

Simba looked around at the lions that were loyal to Akila and Malaika. Other than Keshni, none of them were those he knew well. There was a male named Aro but he was friends with Akila, not him. Other than that, the other allies were single lionesses that Simba didn't even know the names off. They usually didn't talk with him.

"Get out. If I ever see you in the Pridelands, you will be killed." Simba snarled.

"Let's go." Akila said, and he and his group of followers left, leaving the devastated Pride to mourn for their losses.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. If some of you are confused about the allies, I'll explain again.**

**The two original allies did NOT LEAVE. Akila told them, and a few other lions loyal to them, to act like they were still loyal to Simba. This way Akila get info from them when he is living in the Pridelands. So the lionesses that did go with Akila and Malaika were none that Simba and Nala knew well, meaning it wasn't any of their friends who went with Akila and Malaika. The two original allies are the ones that don't want to hurt Nala or the cubs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Nala collapsed on the floor sobbing for her cubs. Her sweet, innocent cubs were gone. Why had she let them go? Why couldn't she have just skipped hunting and watch them? What kind of mother was she?

Simba came by her side. Nala could tell he was doing his best not to break down into tears in front of everyone.

"Simba, let's look around. Akila might have lied to you." Alex said. He didn't want to believe that his niece and nephew were gone.

Simba nodded, and the Pride began to look. After a few minutes, they heard a shriek from Shinda.

''Shinda?'' Alex asked, making his way towards his mate, followed by the others.

Shinda looked at everyone, her eyes wide with horror. Simba came forward and looked at what she was looking from.

Hidden in the bushes was Kopa's bloody body. He gasped and picked him up, and set him near the water.

''Kopa?'' Simba nudged him. A moan escaped Kopa's mouth, signaling that he was alive. Simba let out a sigh of pure relief.

''Kopa!'' Nala ran to where they were. She nuzzled and licked Kopa's body. Kopa weakly opened his eyes.

''Mom?'' he croaked out.

''Yes my little one, I'm here.'' Nala murmured.

''its okay, Kopa.'' Tojo said, nuzzling his godson. ''Everything's going to be okay.''

''We have to get him back to Priderock so Rafiki can check on him.'' Sarabi said, licking her grandson's forehead.

''How about Kiara?'' Sarafina asked.

''I'm not leaving until I find her.'' Nala said.

''Kopa, do you know where Kiara is?'' Simba asked, bending down as he talked to his son.

''River,'' Kopa gasped out and his eyes closed again.

''Nala, I need you to go back to Priderock.'' Simba said ''Take some other lions with you and we'll stay and find Kiara.''

''No, I'm not leaving until I find Kiara.'' Nala said.

''Nala, you have to go with Kopa.'' Runju said. ''We'll stay here until we find Kiara.''

Nala felt torn. Her son was near death and she knew he had to see Rafiki as soon as possible. She wanted to go with him but at the same time, she needed to stay here and find her daughter. But she knew she couldn't argue and waste Kopa's precious time.

''Alright I'll go.'' Nala said.

''I'll come with you.'' Sarafina said, and Kudeka nodded.

''I'll go too.'' Shani said.

Nala nodded, and picked Kopa up as gently and lightly as she could.

Simba nuzzled her, ''I won't leave until we find Kiara, I promise.''

Nala nodded, holding back tears. She turned and left, with Sarafina, Shani and Kudeka.

Simba and the others continued looking for Kiara. Simba was beginning to panic. Was his daughter as badly hurt as his son? Was she even alive? He shook that last thought out of his head.

''Simba!'' came Tojo's voice, and Simba ran to where he was.

''Is that Kiara?'' Chumvi asked, with Tojo at his side. Simba followed their gaze. Far ahead the river, a golden orange ball of fur was lying on the banks of the river.

''I think it is.'' Simba murmured. He jumped across the river with the other searchers following him and then ran to the ball of fur.

''Kiara?'' Simba nudged his daughter. Kiara had no scratch marks on her. Her fur was wet and her breathing was shallow.

Alex nuzzled his goddaughter. Kiara didn't move.

''Get her back to Priderock.'' Mufasa said. ''Now!''

Simba gently picked up Kiara and he and the rest of the lions in the gorge went back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was in the den, with the other lionesses. Those who hadn't come to the gorge and had stayed at Priderock were shocked when the Queen carried in Kopa's body. Now Kopa was being examined by Rafiki and Nala was shaking from fear that Kopa wouldn't make it. And where was Kiara? Was she hurt? As soon as Rafiki told her about Kopa's condition and gave him the proper treatment, Nala planned on going back to the gorge and continued searching for her daughter.

After what seemed like hours, Rafiki finished his examination and turned to Nala.

''He will be fine. His cuts are not very deep so if he had a couple herbs, he will be okay.'' Rafiki said. He rubbed a few leaves against Kopa's skin along with some fruit juice.

Nala nearly cried with relief, knowing at least one of her cubs was going to be okay. She nuzzled and licked the top of Kopa's head, cradling him against her. She didn't want to leave him but she had to find her daughter.

''I have to go find Kiara.'' Nala said, leaving Kopa resting against Shani. She licked his forehead.

''Nala,'' Sarafina walked back into the den. She had been quiet for a long time. Nala guessed that it was because she was still getting over Malaika being a murderer and exiled. Nala could understand how she felt.

''What?'' Nala asked, giving her mother her full attention.

''Simba's coming back and he has Kiara.'' Sarafina said.

As if on cue, Simba walked in with Kiara in his mouth. The rest of the Pride was behind him.

Simba placed Kiara between Nala's paws. Nala let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Kiara had no injuries. However, she was soaking wet.

Rafiki came by her side and began inspecting Kiara. He pressed his fingers against her chest.

''She shall be fine. She must have fallen into the river because a lot of water went into her lungs. She'll be fine in a week or so. Just make sure she doesn't use up too much energy. She might get a fever but it'll go down.'' Rafiki said.

''How about Kopa?'' Simba asked.

''He'll be fine as long as he gets rest and I gave him a couple herbs.'' Rafiki replied.

''Thank you Rafiki.'' Simba said, dipping his head to the mandrill.

Rafiki nodded, and after bowing to the King and Queen, he left.

The Pride left the Royal Family alone in the Royal den, so they could have some privacy.

Nala pulled Kiara in closer and began licking her, cleaning her fur and warming her up. Slowly, Kiara's eyes began to twitch and she opened her eyes.

"Mom?" Kiara murmured."Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart we're here." Simba said, licking Kiara's forehead.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nala asked, nuzzling her.

Kiara scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to remember. "Uncle Akila bit hit Kopa and..."

"Darling, if you can't remember it's okay." Simba said, nuzzling his daughter. Kiara nodded, weakly.

Kopa began to stir and woke up. He tried to stretch, but he winced in pain. Simba gently picked him up, and placed him in Nala's paws, beside Kiara.

"Mom, Dad," Kopa asked. "Where did Uncle Akila go? He hit me and pushed Kiara into the river."

"I know, son." Simba said. "Don't worry; he won't ever hurt you or Kiara again. I promise."

"So, he's dead?" Kopa asked.

"No," Simba said. "He left the Pridelands, with Aunt Malaika and a few others of their friends."

"How about Ari?" Kiara asked.

"He went as well." Nala replied. She was sad that her three and a half year old nephew would have to live in the Outlands. He was innocent, but she knew that Malaika and Akila would fill his heart with hate.

"Now, I want you two to go to sleep. Both of you need rest." Simba said, nuzzling his cubs.

After a while, Kopa and Kiara were asleep.

"I never thought that Akila would turn into this." Simba said, softly. There was pain in his voice as he spoke of his brother. He realized that his brother was now no better than Scar.

"I know. I didn't think Malaika would do such a thing either." Nala said. She rested her head against her mate's shoulder. Had her sister really turned against her like this? She knew Malaika was angry over the throne but she would have never thought she was angry enough to turn against her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTK

Meanwhile, Akila and his followers had found a decent enough place to stay.

Malaika sighed, and lay down on the ground, cradling her son next to her.

"Do you think Kopa and Kiara survived?" Malaika asked.

"I don't know about Kopa. But if Simba doesn't find him soon he'll dies from blood loss. And Kiara probably already drowned." Akila said.

Malaika nodded, as Ari began to wake up in her paws. He opened his emerald green eyes and looked around.

"Mom? Dad? Where are we?" Ari asked, looking around.

"In the Outlands," Malaika sighed.

"What? Why?" Ari asked.

"Because your uncle banished us," Akila replied.

"Why did Uncle Simba banish us?" Ari asked.

"Because," Akila growled."He's worried I'll take away the throne even though it rightfully belongs to me!"

Malaika pulled Ari closer to her, worried that her mate would get violent from his anger.

"So he banished us just because he was scared?" Ari said. He was angry! His uncle couldn't do that! It was his father's rightful throne!

"That's right. And Aunt Nala didn't even try to stop him. She's scared that Kopa and Kiara will lose the throne even though your father should be King and you should be the heir." Malaika said, jealousy filling her at the thought of her older sister.

"Malaika!" Keshni called. "Akila!"

Malaika looked at her best friend.

"There are some caves ahead. It would be good shelter." Keshni said. Nalia was trotting behind her mother.

"Let's go check it out." Akila said, and got up, and the group went into the caves.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock, Mufasa and Sarabi were talking.

"He dropped down to Scar's level, Sarabi." Mufasa said, as they talked about Akila.

"I know. Scar turned against his brother and so did Akila." Sarabi sighed.

"I should have just gone against the laws." Mufasa said."I should have just let them rule side by side."

"No, Mufasa." Sarabi said. "He chose his path. He knew the throne belonged to Simba. This isn't your fault."

"I know, but I keep blaming myself." Mufasa said. "I never thought Akila would do this." His heart was shattered as he thought about his youngest son. He couldn't believe that Akila would do this.

Sarabi was sad that her youngest son had done this. This wasn't the Akila she had known and raised!

"He'll learn his lesson." Sarabi said.

Suddenly, Ajjali trotted into the den.

"What happened to Kiara and Kopa? And how come Akila was banished?" Ajjali asked.

Sarabi sighed. She didn't want her daughter to be hurt by what Akila had turned into.

Mufasa carefully explained what had happened, choosing the right words.

"So Malaika and Akila aren't coming back?" Ajjali asked, pinning her ears down.

"That's right darling." Mufasa said, licking the top of her head. "They aren't coming back."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few hours later, Nala got up and left her sleeping family in the den. The Queen walked to the Waterhole to get a drink of water. When Nala was done lapping at the water, she turned around to see her father walking up to her.

Runju nuzzled Nala, and Nala returned his nuzzle.

"How are Kiara and Kopa doing?" Runju asked.

"They're asleep now." Nala said.

Runju nodded, but Nala could tell that he was a bit distracted from their conversation. Nala knew the reason why. He was thinking of Malaika. She knew Runju must be heartbroken that his own daughter had turned into a murderer. She understood how he felt. She would feel the same way if one of her own cubs turned into what Malaika had.

"I know you're thinking of Malaika." Nala said her voice soft.

Runju sighed, "I am. I never thought this would have happened to her."

"Neither did I." Nala said. Despite the sadness she felt, she was also angry at Malaika for helping Akila attack her cubs. Suddenly, another thought hit her.

"You know what really makes me angry?" Nala asked, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes.

"What?" Runju asked.

"That day I was chased out by the hyenas before I found Simba, I talked to you at the border. I got mad at Malaika, and you told me that she would never be jealous of me if I was the Queen. And now look what happened." Nala said her tone a bit annoyed and angry as she spoke to Runju.

Runju sighed, "I know, Nala. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you a lot that day, but I was angry at you. Besides, this isn't exactly easy for me or your mother."

"I know." Nala said, her voice softening. "It isn't easy for me either."

Runju nodded, and both of them walked back to Priderock, still thinking of Malaika.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Four weeks passed, and Kopa and Kiara recovered nicely. Kopa's scars had disappeared from his back, and he would run and play again. Simba was reluctant to send them out to play again, but he knew he couldn't keep them inside forever. Besides, Akila and Malaika couldn't do anything now.

One day, Kopa and Kiara were playing in the den with Kula and Chumvi's twins, Kovu and Jasiri.

"Pinned ya!" Jasiri cried, pinning Kopa down on the ground.

"Let me up!" Kopa scoffed, pushing her off.

Jasiri's emerald green eyes sparkled, as she puffed her chest out proudly, giving Kopa the opportunity to tackle her again, only to be pinned down by her again.

"Just give it up Kopa." Jasiri giggled. "You can't pin me down."

"But I can!" Kiara cried, and tackled Jasiri and pinned her down.

Jasiri opened her mouth to say something when Kovu called out, "I hear the hunting party coming back!" The little brown cub ran outside to greet his mother. The other cubs followed.

Kovu and Jasiri ran up to Kula and nuzzled her front legs. Kula bent down and rubbed her cheek against them. Kopa and Kiara went to Nala and greeted her by rubbing their heads against her legs. Nala bent down and licked the tops of their heads.

"Mom, can I go and play now?" Kopa asked. "Please?"

"Don't you want me to feed you?" Nala asked.

"I'm not hungry." Kopa said.

Nala nodded, "Alright you can go. Just be careful." Kopa nodded and ran down Priderock followed by Jasiri's and Kovu, Zawadi and Haru.

Nala bent down and nuzzled Kiara. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Kiara said. Nala picked her up by the scruff and carried her to the Pride's resting place. Nala placed Kiara at her side and let her nurse. When she was done, she crawled into Nala's paws and Nala began bathing her.

"Mom?" Kiara asked.

"What is it, darling?" Nala asked.

"How come Uncle Akila attacked us?" Kiara asked. Her parents had told her that it had been because he was angry with Simba.

Nala's sapphire blue eyes darkened, "He was jealous of your father."

"But why would he be jealous when he's wrong? The throne belongs to Daddy." Kiara said.

Nala touched noses with Kiara. "Jealousy can blind you and cause you to do insane things."

"But aren't you sad that Aunt Malaika did that?" Kiara asked.

Nala nodded, "I am. But instead of remembering the bad thing she did, I try to remember to good things she did. It makes me feel better."

Kiara nodded, and rested her head against Nala's chest, obviously deep in thought.

"Let's go to the Waterhole. Danyssa's there." Nala said.

Kiara nodded, and mother and daughter went down to the Waterhole.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, at the border, the two original allies were talking with Akila.

"Akila, that's it. We're not interested in working with you. You hurt Nala once and now you attack the cubs." The male ally said, narrowing his eyes at Akila.

"Even after you promised not to." The female ally added her voice angry.

"But they didn't die." Akila pointed out.

"It was a miracle they survived!" the male ally snapped.

"But they survived. Remember, if you stop being loyal to me, I'll make sure Simba finds out that you were loyal to me. Then you two will be exiled for treason." Akila said.

The male and female ally realized that they were stuck. If Simba found out, they would be exiled.

"Fine," the male ally growled. "We'll keep working with you. But if anything happens to Nala or the cubs, and they die, I will personally come and rip you into shreds, whether I get exiled or not." The male ally said.

"Deal," Akila said, and then walked away.

"By the way," he called over his shoulder. "I won't be telling Malaika that we had this conversation."

Akila left the two allies by the border.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. And for those of you who read my other story, "It Never Really Ends," I'll be posting up the next chapter as soon as possible so please be patient. And just to let you know, I've decided what short story I'm doing so any reviews saying which short story you want, won't be counted. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here`s chapter 16 and please review. Reminder that if you read my other two stories the characters will make more sense, but this plot line doesn't have anything to do with my other two stories. I don't own Lion King, Disney does. This chapter will introduce Akila's next attempt to take over the Pride.**

Back in the Outlands, Akila was trying to think of how he was going to kill his brother and his brother's family. Suddenly, Malaika came over to him.

"Akila!" she called.

"What is it?" Akila asked, nuzzling his mate.

"Safi's here." Malaika said. "She said she thought about it and she said that she wants to stay loyal to us."

"Really?" Akila asked. "Let's go and see."

Akila and Malaika walked to where Keshni was with Malaika.

"Safi, what brings you here?" Akila asked, his voice practically a sneer.

"Well, Akila." Safi said. "I've done some thinking and I realized that it's you who deserve the throne not Simba." This wasn't true. Simba had decided he needed a spy to go into Akila's pride and see what he was up to. Safi had volunteered for the job so she could be with her sister. But if Akila found out what her real intentions were, he would kill her.

Akila raised his eyebrows, not fully trusting her. "For now, I don't trust you. Prove to us that you are loyal to us. We'll see who you really are.''

Safi nodded, and Akila and Malaika walked away to tend to Ari.

"So you don't trust her?" Malaika asked.

Akila nodded, "I don't want you talking anything about Simba and Nala around her. Not until I say. Don't tell anything to Keshni until we can make sure we're more important to her than Safi is."

Malaika went into the cave to be with her son. Akila was about to follow when he heard a twig crack, and he spun around to see a trio of hyenas.

"Well, look who it is. It's Mufasa's son. Prince Akila." one hyena said.

"You're right, Shenzi." another hyena said.

Akila growled, at him.

"Whoa, whoa you're highness." Shenzi said, backing up. "We're here just to find some prey. We're not gonna hurt you. Your so called brother and father did kick us out of the Pridelands."

Akila raised his eyebrows. These hyenas also hated Simba. This could work out for his advantage.

"Listen," Akila said. "I've got a deal for you. Help me take down Simba and you can live in the Pridelands."

"Why would you want us?" Shenzi asked.

"Because if we combine our forces we can take Simba down." Akila said.

"I like it. What do you think Banzai?" Shenzi asked.

"If it means living in those lands, yes I like it." Banzai said.

"Good then. Tell your clan and meet me back here in the morning. I'll tell you my plan." Akila said, and turned and went into the den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later, Simba was patrolling along with most other males in the Pridelands. There had been hyena spotting at the border so Simba had ordered heavy patrol at the borders. All the males were there, and now everyone had grouped up so they could listen to what Simba had to say.

Just as Simba was beginning to talk, he heard a hyena laugh. He turned to see a huge hyena clan. There were at least a hundred.

"Form flanks." Simba ordered and everyone got into position, even though they knew that they were outnumbered.

"Is there really a use Simba? You know you can't win." came a voice. Simba turned around to see Akila coming forward followed by his followers. Simba growled at him.

"You have some nerve coming here, Akila." Simba said. "Get out before I make you."

Akila laughed, "You can't win this Simba."

Akila sneered at Simba. His allies in the Pride had told him that most males would be patrolling that day and Akila knew this was a good time to attack.

"Last chance Akila." Simba snarled. "Get out!"

"Never!" Akila roared. "Attack!" Akila`s pride and the hyenas attacked the Pridelander.

Simba and Akila went face to face. Simba roared and threw him and Akila pinning him down.

"You can't win Simba," Akila said. "when I kill you, Nala and your precious cubs will be next."

Simba felt hyenas piling up on him and he fell to the ground. Akila raised his paw to slash Simba's throat when another lion tackled Akila. Simba realized who it was. Mufasa!

Mufasa held him pinned down, but not for long. There were too many hyenas on Akila's side.

Simba was panicking. His males would be killed soon. He knew he had to back down but it would make him look weak, but their safety was more important. Suddenly he remembered what his father had told him a long time ago.

_"The real fighter knows when to back down." _

"Retreat!" Simba roared to his males.

They hyenas and the Akila's pride blocked the way into the Pridelands and Simba knew there was only one way to go. The Outlands.

"Towards the Outlands!" Simba roared and he and his males ran towards the Outlands.

Simba and his pride stopped for a rest. Simba looked around to see many bloody faces and scratched fur. He heard more hyenas heading their way.

"They won't stop until we're a good distance away." Chumvi panted.

Simba nodded and he and his pride ran about another six thousand metres before they collapsed on the ground, too exhausted. After catching his breath, Simba stood up.

"We have to get back. Akila's going to attack the lionesses and the cubs next." Simba said. His mind raced with worry as he thought of his mate and cubs. He knew Kopa and Kiara would be Akila's main target and Nala would fight to death to protect them.

"Simba, going now would be suicide." Runju said, getting up. "None of us are in condition to do anymore fighting and if we do go, they're going to easily beat us. We have to wait a few days and find a way to send a message to the females. If Nala thinks we're alive, she'll send Zazu on a scout. When he finds us, we can give him the message to tell the lionesses that we're okay and be ready to attack when we get back."

Simba looked around at the other faces. He could tell that most of them knew that Runju was right and he did too.

Despite being drenched in worry, Simba nodded.

"Let's go find shelter." Mufasa said, and the males went to look for some shelter from the harsh Outlands weather.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock, Nala and many other lionesses were waiting for the males to come back. Despite the fact that it was safe at Priderock, most of the females felt better when the males were around.

"Mom!" Kopa called. "When's Dad coming back?"

"Soon," Nala said, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Your majesty!" Zazu cried, flying towards them.

"Zazu, what's wrong?" Nala asked.

"Akila and his pride are heading this way. They set hyenas all around the borders, there at least two hundred of them. Simba and the other males are nowhere to be seen."

"What?!" Nala cried. She roared, signaling for the lionesses to gather.

"Nala, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked.

Nala quickly explained the situation to her pride mates.

"If there are one hundred hyenas, that means they attacked our males. Who knows if they survived!" Tama cried out.

"Hello, Nala." came a voice. Nala whipped around to see Akila's pride.

"How dare you come and try to take my mate's position." Nala growled. The lionesses formed flanks around her.

"Your males are dead. My hyenas killed them." Akila sneered. "Now, I finally get my rightful throne."

"It doesn't belong to you!" Nala roared.

"If you don't accept me, you won't have any males to protect this land. And if you don't, I could always kill the cubs as well. You can't defeat my army of hyenas." Akila growled.

Nala began to panic as she realized Akila was right. They were completely in his control.

"There are going to be some changes around here. First of all, Malaika is the Queen and the leader of the hunting party. Second, after a week or so, the hyenas will be living with us." Akila announced.

"Akila, this is outrageous!" Sarabi roared. "It's against the laws."

"I'm King, and I can do whatever I want." Akila growled.

"If you were half the King Simba was-" Nala roared, but she was cut off, when Akila struck her in the face sending her crashing across the ground.

"Mom!" Kiara and Kopa ran to their mother.

Akila and his pride went in the den as it began to rain, leaving Nala and her pride mates in the rain.

"Nala, he's going to kill the cubs!" Kula said, gathering Kovu and Jasiri close to her.

"I know." Nala sighed. "But I don't believe that the males are dead. For now, I want everyone to keep quiet and not do anything that triggers Akila. I don't want him to lose his patience and kill the cubs. We have to wait until Simba and the other males get back."

Everyone nodded, and they went into the big den and settled down in one corner.

"Mom?" Kiara looked at her mother tearfully. "Daddy's coming back, right?"

"Of course," Nala said, "Your father is strong. Our males are all strong. We'll see them again, don't worry." Despite the fact that she was saying this, Nala was drenched in worry. What did the future hold for her and her family?

"Nala, we have to go hunting now. We haven't gone in three days." Sarabi said. Nala nodded.

"But what about the cubs?" Shinda asked.

"We'll take them with us, and then hide them while we're hunting." Nala said. The lionesses nodded, and got up. When they went outside, it was raining heavily. Many of the younger cubs started slipping from the water, wailing and whining.

Nala bent down and let Kiara and Kopa get on her back.

"Hold on," Nala said, nuzzling both of them. The lionesses were about to set off Priderock when they heard Malaika's voice.

"Are you going hunting?" Malaika asked.

"Yes," Nala snapped, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Actually," Malaika said. "It is. I am the new leader of the hunting party." She, Keshni and some other lionesses from Akila's pride joined them.

"Let's go," Nala said. She didn't look at Malaika.

The lionesses made their way down Priderock and onto their usual hunting grounds. Nala and the other lionesses set the cubs under a tree, where they could still keep an eye on them while hunting.

"You have to stay quiet, alright?" Nala instructed to the cubs who nodded, shivering from the rain.

"Let's split into groups and-" Malaika began, but was cut off.

"What's _your_ plan, Nala?" Shinda asked.

Nala looked around, "We can do this in big groups since the rain will probably erase our scents."

The lionesses nodded, except Malaika who was glaring at Nala with burning hate in her eyes. Meanwhile, the cubs were watching.

"Aunt Malaika is sooooo weird, now." Kopa laughed. Kiara and Danyssa giggled.

"So are the hyenas really going to live here?"Divya asked.

"Not if the males come back. I know they will cause nothing can stop my dad." Kovu said. Jasiri pressed against her brother, shivering.

"Akila scares me." Haru said. "And he hit your mom." He added looking at Kiara and Kopa.

"I know." Kopa grumbled. He hated Akila! First he attacked him and Kiara, then he took his father away. Now he hit his mother!

"But the males are going to come back." Kiara said. "They have to."

The cubs watched until their mothers finished the hunt. Nala, Kula, Tama and Shari dragged an antelope back towards them.

Kiara, Kopa, Jasiri, Kovu, Haru and Danyssa settled down by their mother's side, nursing from them, while the females ate.

Shinda gave a small baby antelope to the cubs who were old enough to eat meat, and then settled down with Shani, Kareena, and Zakia to eat. All the lionesses had made kills.

In the distance, Nala saw Malaika carrying a carcass towards Priderock, followed by a few lionesses including Safi. She wanted Safi to join them, but she knew if she did, Akila and Malaika would see that she really was loyal to the Pridelanders.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

When they had finished their meals, the lionesses and the cubs made their way back to Priderock.

"Mom," Ajjali asked, "When it finished raining, can we go and play?"

"Absolutely not."Sarabi said. "With Akila as King, it's too dangerous. He might let the hyenas in any moment." Despite the firmness in her voice, she also sounded sad realizing what her son had turned into.

Nala took Kiara and Kopa into the den, and settled down in a big group with the Pridelander lionesses. She began to bathe them. For once, Kopa stayed still while being cleaned. There was an uneasy feeling in the den. When she was done, both of the cubs were falling asleep.

"Go to sleep, my little ones." Nala said, licking the top of their heads.

When most cubs were asleep, the lionesses began to settle down. Nala was beginning to feel drowsy when she saw Akila coming into the den and looking at Kiara and Kopa. She growled at him. If Akila put on claw on her cubs, she would rip him into pieces.

Akila gave her a warning look and then lay down next to Malaika and Ari who were sleeping in the opposite side of the den, a good distance away from the Pridelander lionesses.

_"Simba, please hurry." _ Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

At midnight, Akila and Malaika got up to talk with the original female ally. They had agreed not to talk until they could get a private moment together.

The original female ally carefully got up, so she wouldn't wake the lionesses or the cubs. She walked down Priderock, and met Akila and Malaika who were waiting for her at the base.

"Should me and the other allies show that I'm loyal to you know?" the female ally asked.

"No," Akila said. "Not yet. Just wait a couple days until we make sure the males will never come back."

"What about my father?" Malaika asked, narrowing her eyes. "No matter what, I won't let him die out there."

"I'll make sure he returns." Akila sighed.

"Good," Malaika said, and turned to the female ally.

"We'll tell you and the other allies when we need you to tell them the truth. Until then, just act normal." Malaika said.

The female ally nodded, and everyone went back into the den.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you thinks going to happen? Will Simba and the other males return on time? Will Akila attack the cubs? Will the ally be revealed? And will Nala fight to death to protect her cubs if she has to? Stay tuned to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 and please review.**

_Simba was running through the rain. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and he knew it was somehow connected to Nala and his cubs. Were they okay? He could practically hear them crying out for him._

_Simba crashed through the bushes. The rainy night made everything worse. He saw a figure ahead of him. It was a body, lying on the ground covered in blood. Simba immediately knew who it was._

_"NO!" Simba roared, running to Nala's fallen body. _

_He bent down and nudged Nala, licking her face trying to get her out. She wasn't moving and he knew it was no use. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes would never open again. She was gone._

_"NALA NO!" Simba roared, tears streaming down his eyes. "Don't leave me!"_

_He broke down into tears as he held the lioness he had loved the most in his paws. Simba felt another bad feeling in his stomach and he turned around and saw an even more horrible sight._

_It was Kiara and Kopa's bodies, mangled and bloody._

_"Kiara!" Simba cried, running to his cubs. "Kopa!" He knew that they were gone._

_"No, not you two!" Simba choked out, as he gathered the two most precious lions in the world to him. He loved his cubs more than anything. Why did fate have to be so cruel and take them away from him?  
_

_"No, don't leave me," Simba begged, nuzzling and nudging his cubs even though he knew that they were dead. "Come back!"_

_Simba felt his heart being torn into pieces as he mourned for his family._

_"Come back!"_

Simba shot his head up panting. He looked around to see his male companions sleeping by him. Simba shook his head that had been the worse dream he had ever had. Holding back tears, he lay down and fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLK

Early next morning, Nala woke up to hear some commotion outside. She got up and went to see what is was, followed by Tama, Shari and Shinda. To their horror, they saw Akila standing outside with about twenty five hyenas.

"What are they doing here?"Nala demanded.

"Oh, they've been loyal to me, so I agreed to let them live in the Pridelands." Akila said. "There will be more coming soon."

Nala eyes widened as she realized that Akila didn't care about his Pride or the Pridelands. All he wanted to do was have the title as King.

"You can't do that!" Tama growled.

"I'd watch your mouth Tama." Akila warned. "Or else your precious daughter will be gone."

Tama growled under her breath as the other lionesses glared at Akila, but they couldn't do anything.

Nala and her friends went back inside the den. Nala saw that her cubs were waking up and went to greet them. She licked the top of Kiara's head, and rubbed her cheek against Kopa.

"Mom?" Kiara asked. "What's that noise outside?"

Nala sighed, "Akila brought in hyenas."

Kopa's eyes grew wide, "But Dad told me that it's against the law!"

"I know. But he doesn't care." Nala sighed.

"I'm gonna go get him!" Kopa practically growled, jumping up.

"Kopa no!" Nala cried.

"Kopa, Kiara," Nala said in a firm voice. "You two must be careful. There are hyenas all around Priderock. They won't hesitate to kill you. You must stay close to adults. Don't go out of our sight and don't go anywhere near Akila, Malaika or anyone from their Pride. They won't hesitate to kill you either. You are not to play with Ari either."

Kopa and Kiara looked at her with wide eyes, "So we're going to die?" Kiara squeaked.

Nala felt sorry that she scared them," No," Nala said, as she nuzzled them. "As long as I'm breathing I will never let anyone hurt you two. I will protect you until I breathe my last breath."

Kopa and Kiara nodded, and Nala settled down with them, forming a semi circle with her body, wrapping around them. After a while, Kiara, Kopa, Danyssa, and Kovu began to wrestle with each other. The adults watched them, making sure none of Akila's pride came near them.

She saw Kovu pushing Kiara off him. Kiara lost her footing, and she skidded across the floor and crashed into Ari, who was playing with Nalia, a little way off.

"Kiara," Nala got up.

Malaika came by where Kiara and Ari were.

"How dare you try and hurt my son!" Malaika growled, pushing her face near Kiara who was trembling.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Nala growled, leaning closer to Malaika.

"Watch your voice, Nala. Do I have to remind you who's Queen now?"Malaika asked. Nala wanted to attack Malaika right now, but she knew with the hyenas and Akila's pride, it would be suicide for her lionesses.

Nala growled at her, and picked Kiara up and went back to the Pridelander lionesses, and set Kiara in her paws. The cubs stopped playing and went back to their mothers.

"Sorry Mom, "Kiara said, lowering her head.

"It's not your fault." Nala said, and then nuzzled both Kiara and Kopa. "It's not your fault, Kopa's, Danyssa's or Kovu's. You were just playing."

"I'm bored," Kopa sighed, resting his head on Nala's paws. "Can someone watch us if we played outside."

"No," Nala said. "It's just best if you stay at Priderock."

"Dad's probably coming back now, right?" Kopa asked. Nala nodded, but she was worried. What if something had happened to Simba? What would she do if the love of her life died? Akila would kill Kiara and Kopa. If Simba really didn't come back, Nala knew she would have to take her cubs and leave the Pridelands until Kiara and Kopa were old enough to take back their rightful throne.

_"Simba please hurry up. I need you."_ Nala thought.

TLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Divya rested against her mother. She had seen what Malaika had done to Kiara and she really didn't feel like playing. She felt Zakia nuzzling the top of her head.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Your father and the other males will be returning soon."Zakia said, but even she herself was less than half sure. What if they really had died trying to fight the hyenas?

"Mama, are more hyenas coming?" Divya asked.

"I'm not sure."Zakia admitted. "Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you." Divya nodded, and nuzzled her mother. Divya then crawled up and rested on her mother's back, thinking about her father and the other males. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what would happen if something had happened to Karan.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next evening, Nala and the other lionesses set out on the hunt. They didn't leave the cubs alone at Priderock since the hyenas were around. The lionesses were also looking for someone. A lioness named Faline had disappeared last night. The Pridelander lionesses, and Faline's son, Ahmed were worried of what might have happened to her. Nala and the other lionesses hid the cubs in a place that was near them and then went out hunting. All of them wanted to finish their meals of quick since there were hyenas all around the Pridelands.

After finishing the meals, the lionesses began looking for Faline. Yesterday, she had walked out of Priderock, but hadn't come back. No one knew where she was or what had happened to her, or why she even left Priderock in the first place.

"Look," Kudeka said, stopping. Nala gazed in her direction and saw what she was looking at.

There was a figure that looked a lot like a lionesses' body and Nala felt a lump in her throat as she began to realized was as the lionesses walked closer.

"Mom!" Ahmed ran to his mother, the poor cub not fully realizing that his mother was gone.

"Ahmed, no!" another lioness, Shakira tried to stop her nephew.

"Mom?" Ahmed pulled on Faline's eat, but she didn't move. Slowly, he began to realize that his mother was gone.

"Mom," tears filled Ahmed's eyes, as he pressed his face into his mother's cold fur, sobbing.

The lionesses gathered around their fallen Pride mate, their heads low, and sniffles going around as everyone stood, mourning for her. Shakira was crying for her sister.

Nala gathered her cubs in close to her. She wondered how lost she would feel if she lost of them, but she didn`t want to find out. She shuddered at that thought.

Nala looked at the scratches on Faline`s fur. She realized what creature had killed her. She knew that the other lionesses knew as well.

"Hyenas," Sarabi growled.

"What's going on?" came a voice. Everyone turned around to see Akila's pride coming forward.

"This is all because of your hyenas!" Kula snarled at him.

Akila glanced at the dead body, and then rolled his eyes.

"Well she must have disobeyed a law. And the hyenas punished her. She deserved that." Akila said, sounding like he didn't care that Faline was dead and Ahmed was orphaned since he didn't have a father.

Sarabi's eyes went wide with horror, "How could you say that? I'm ashamed to say that my blood runs in your body!"

Akila growled at her, "Blood is common. Nothing special about the blood that runs in my body except that it is the blood of the proper King of the Pridelands."

"Dad's the King of the Pridelands!" Kopa yelled. Nala gasped, and pulled him back as Akila roared at him.

"Don't say that name in the Pridelands! Under my rule, it is against the law to say that name!" he roared at Kopa, who backed up next to Nala.

"Just leave that thing for the vultures." Akila said, and he walked away followed by Malaika.

The lionesses, after a little while of mourning, began digging a hole to bury Faline in. Ahmed begged and sobbed not to bury his mother, but the lionesses explained to him how she needed a proper burial.

Once they had buried Faline and paid their respects to her grave, the lionesses began to walk back to Priderock. Kopa and Kiara were both quiet. This was the first time they had really been exposed to death, and both of them were still trying to run it through their minds.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Back in the den, Akila and Malaika were talking.

"Malaika, we need to get rid of competition." Akila said.

"What do you mean?" Malaika asked, with Ari in her paws, sleeping.

"I mean we have to get rid of anyone males who might take the throne from Ari when he's older." Akila said.

"How about Kiara?" Malaika asked.

"I'm going to leave her for now. But if I see that she's a possible threat, we'll kill her. So for now, we just kill all the male cubs." Akila said.

"But," Malaika said. "We did promise that we wouldn't hurt Kiara and Kopa to the allies."

"Who cares? We're King and Queen now, so we're in charge and the ally can't say anything." Akila said.

Malaika thought for a few minutes and then nodded, "Alright, but the females are going to fight to protect them."

"Which is why the hyenas will help us," Akila said. "I'll call in some more just in case. We'll kill them tomorrow."

"Alright," Malaika nodded.

"Perfect!" Akila said, with a smile on his muzzle. "Tomorrow, all the male cubs will be killed."

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Will Simba make it back on time to save the male cubs? Will Kopa die? Will Nala fight to death? Stay tuned to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18 and please review.**

The next morning, Nala and her cubs woke up with the rest of the lionesses. When they walked outside to their horror, they saw that Akila had gathered another twenty or so hyenas.

"Akila!" Sarabi cried. "You can't do this!"

"Don't worry Mother," Akila said, "They're not staying for the night. They're just going to be here for a couple hours."

"For what?" Nala asked.

"You'll see," Akila said. "Now go hunting."

With angry snarls and growls, Nala and the lionesses made their way down Priderock to the hunting grounds. Within two hours, they had made kills and another half hour passed before they came back to Priderock.

They were greeted by a worried looking Sarafina, who had left earlier to go to the Waterhole while they were eating.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nala asked.  
"Akila needs all the lionesses and cubs to gather in the big den." Sarafina said.

"Why?" Tama asked.

"I don't know. But we should go. He'll send the hyenas after us if we don't and you saw what happened to Faline." Sarafina said.

Nala nodded, but she was drenched in worry. She didn't want to go, but if she didn't, Akila would surely send the hyenas after them.

"Let's go then," Nala sighed, and the Pridelander lionesses walked into the den.

"What's going on?" Nala asked when they had grouped in the den. The Pridelander lionesses were on one side, while Akila's pride was on the other side.

"As you know," Akila began, "My son, Ari is now the next King, not Kopa."

Nala felt Kopa tensing between her legs, and she nudged him, telling him to stay still. He was just like Simba and Nala knew if she wasn't holding him back, he would start yelling.

"And so what?" Sarabi asked.

"I need to get rid of competition." Akila said.

"How?" Shinda asked. "What do you mean get rid of competition?"

"I mean, I can't have any male cubs competing for Ari's throne. Therefore, every male cub, except Hofu, since he is Malaika's brother, is to be killed." Akila said.

Nala gasped. She felt like something huge had knocked her as she began to realize what he meant. Akila was going to kill the male cubs. That included her own son.

"Akila, this is outrageous!" Kudeka roared angrily. "You can't do this!"

"I'm a King!" Akila snapped. "I can do anything I want!"

"Kopa's your nephew!" Nala cried. "You can't kill him!"

"But he's Simba's son!" Akila snarled. "He's the one I have to make sure is dead!"

"You know we'll all fight." Kula said. "And your Pride can't defeat ours."

"But with my hyena allies I can." Akila stated.

Nala looked at the hyenas who had gathered there. So that's why Akila had brought in more!

"I will fight to death," Nala hissed standing in front of her cubs protectively.

"Then you're going to die, and therefore your daughter will lose her mother and her brother." Akila said, looking at Kiara and Kopa. Both of them, especially Kopa looked terrified.

The hyenas began to make their way forward.

"Leave Nala to me!" Akila ordered. "Make sure none of the lionesses can reach her! And remember that for those of you who have a daughter, if you help the other lionesses we can just kill the females as well!"

"Nala, just back down." Malaika said. "You and Kiara can live. I'll make sure of that."

"I'll never trust you again!" Nala growled at her.

They hyenas and Akila's pride attacked! The hyenas and the other lionesses from Akila's pride went towards the Pridelander lionesses while Akila began to advance on Nala.

Nala pushed Kiara and Kopa back, and used her body to shield them.

"Nala, you have no idea how many times I've tried to kill them!" Akila chuckled.

"Only once!" Nala roared.

Akila laughed, "Who do you think attacked you while you were pregnant? And remember the time Kiara and Kopa wandered off when they were young? Who led them away? "

Nala's eyes went wide with her horror and anger.

"This time I won't fail!" Akila said, and pounced on Nala.

Nala growled, and lunged at him and tore at his mane. Akila growled, and tried to hit her throat, but Nala dodged him. Akila snarled, and made his way towards the cubs, but Nala tackled him sending him to the ground. Nala sunk her teeth into his paw, tearing through his flesh and muscle. Akila roared in pain.

"No!" Malaika cried. "Akila!" She began to make her way forward to Akila.

"I can handle her!" Akila called, and rammed Nala in the head so hard she fell to the ground. Nala lay on the ground gasping from the impact of the blow. She saw Akila making his way towards Kiara and Kopa again and she forced herself up.

"One claw on my son and I will tear your throat out!" Nala growled, and flew to their side and hit Akila on the side of his face.

While he was recovering from the blow, Nala looked around at her Pride mates. So far the lionesses had kept the hyenas and Akila's pride away from the cubs, but Nala knew that they couldn't hold them off longer.

Akila pounced on her back, and both of them crashed down. She felt Akila trying to sink his teeth into her neck, but she whirled around and bit her teeth into his shoulder. Akila roared, and she managed to push him off.

Nala was feeling dizzy. She had lost a huge amount of energy, but there was still more attacks coming. As long as she was breathing, she wouldn't let any harm come to her cubs.

Akila and her continued battling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tama crashing onto the ground, her paw injured. Shani was defending both Tama and Danyssa. Kula and Shari were keeping Malaika and Keshni away from Jasiri, Kovu and Haru.

Nala felt Akila giving her on massive hit, and she collapsed onto the ground, but she also managed to tear a wound in Akila's leg, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"No!" Malaika cried. "Akila!" She and Keshni made their way towards Akila, while some hyenas took care of Shani. The Pridelander lionesses tried to make their way towards Nala, but the hyenas and Akila's pride blocked them.

Malaika growled, and pinned Nala down. At her side, Keshni was standing, and Nala knew she couldn't fight three lions by herself. She saw Akila getting up and making their way towards Kiara and Kopa.

"No!" Nala cried. "Take me!"

"Oh, I'll be killing you soon enough. Right after I finish your cubs!" Akila growled angrily.

The Pridelander lionesses were fighting harder than ever to get towards Nala, but they couldn't. They needed the males back to win this fight.

Akila advanced on Kiara and Kopa who were trying to make their way towards their mother but they were being blocked by Keshni.

"No, Akila!" Nala begged, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, show mercy!"

"I'll never show any mercy to you!" Akila growled.

Akila hit Kopa hard on the side, and he crashed onto the floor. He wasn't bleeding, but Nala knew he wouldn't last longer if Akila continued hitting him.

"Akila, take me, just leave them!" Nala cried.

"All three of you will be dead!" Malaika said. "At least you'll be seeing Simba!"

"Malaika, why!" Nala asked, tearfully. "You're my sister!"

Malaika looked away, and Akila looked at his mate surprised. Nala saw a hint of guilt in Malaika's eyes.

"Family doesn't matter when it comes to the throne!" Malaika said, turning her head back to Nala.

Akila raised his paw over the cubs and Nala could only close her eyes to block out the scene.

Suddenly, from outside there was a roar. Akila whipped around, to see who it was. But Nala recognized that roar.

Simba!

Simba and the other males stood at the entrance of the den. The hyenas stopped fighting.

"Kill them!" Akila roared. The fighting continued and Akila went back to Kiara and Kopa, trying to kill them before Simba reached them.

Simba was faster than Akila expected. He slammed into Akila knocking him over. Akila jumped back to his feet and the brother began to battle.

Runju and Tojo went to where Nala was and knocked Malaika and Keshni off her. Malaika slammed into a wall and she roared in pain.

"Mom!" Ari cried, as he entered the den with Nalia and Safi behind him. They looked shocked.

Moraan had killed the hyenas that had injured Tama and was now standing over Danyssa and Tama protectively. The hyenas began to leave the den, and some of the males chased them out. Chumvi had injured the hyenas that had been fighting Kula and now they were limping out of the den. Nala tried to get to her paws, but he didn't have enough strength to do so without help from someone else.

Malaika was still on her paws fighting with Tojo. Finally, Tojo pinned Malaika down.

"The worst mistake our family ever made, Malaika," Tojo hissed, "was approving of your marriage to that monster!"

Malaika roared at him in anger. Ari tried to make his way to his mother, but Alex grabbed him and kept him in a rough grasp.

"Alex, if you hurt him," Malaika warned, "I will kill you!"

Alex laughed, "I'd like to see you try!" Nala knew that Alex wouldn't kill Ari, since he wasn't a cub killer. Besides, Ari was innocent.

Simba finally managed to pin Akila down. The wound that Nala had given Akila on the leg had given Simba the advantage. Everyone in the den stopped fighting, and there was complete silence in the den.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Simba hissed, and raised his paw to kill Akila.

"Kill me then," Akila growled. "But if you do, you'll be no better than Scar. After all, he tried to kill his brother, but it didn't work. In fact, you'll be worse than him!"  
Nala saw Simba sucking in his breath. Nala cursed Akila silently. Both she and Akila knew that Scar was Simba's weak spot. But Nala knew that Akila was right. If Simba killed Akila, then Simba would be no better than Scar. She could tell that her Pride mates all understood.

Simba growled at Akila. "I'm giving you one more chance. One more chance. Try anything again and I won't care if I'm lower than Scar or not. I will kill you. Now get out!"

He got of Akila, and Akila slowly got to his feet.

"Let's go!" Akila barked at his Pride. The lionesses began to follow him out. Malaika, after giving Nala another murderous glare, picked Ari up and walked out.

After they had left, the males began to reunite with their families.

"Dad!" Kiara and Kopa ran to Simba, and latched onto their father.

Simba nuzzled, and licked them, holding them close to him.

"I was so worried," Simba said, nuzzling both of them.

"How come you were gone?" Kiara asked.

"I'll explain later. Now, I think Uncle Alex and Tojo want to see you." Simba said, and the twins ran to where Tojo and Alex were.

Simba then made his way towards Nala. Nala smiled, and the two of them touched noses.

"I thought I lost you," Nala murmured. Purring, she buried her face into his mane. When she pulled back, Simba licked her cheek.

"I'll never leave you," Simba whispered in her ear. "Never again."

Nala opened her mouth to say something, when Kiara and Kopa came running over.

"Mom!" Kopa called, as he reached Nala. He nuzzled Nala, and Nala gave his face a lick. Kiara rubbed her cheek against Nala's shoulder, and Nala nuzzled her.

"You were so brave!" Kopa exclaimed. Nala just smiled at him. Simba helped Nala get to her feet, and she managed to get up. She went and nuzzled her father and Tojo, and then her uncle, Hariku.

"Simba," Sarabi said, and embraced her son.

"It's okay, Mom." Simba said. "I'm okay."

Sarabi nodded, and then nuzzled her daughter in law, making sure she was okay.

Meanwhile, Chumvi was greeting his own family.

"Daddy!" Jasiri said, and nuzzled her face against Chumvi's cheek.

"Dad, where were you?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, I'm curious to know as well." Kula said, after embracing her mate.

"Explain what happened." Tama said.

"We all thought you were gone." Shari said.

"It's a long story." Simba said, and the whole Pride listened as he explained what happened.

"I doubt Akila's going to try anything again," Mufasa said when Simba was done telling the lionesses what happened.

"How about Safi?" Shani asked. "Should she come back?"

"When everything cools down a bit, I'll find a way to talk to her. It'll be her choice if she wants to come back or not." Simba said.

Everyone nodded, and began to lie down in their sleeping spots to get some rest, exhausted after the battle.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and his family went into the Royal den.

"Dad, I thought you were never gonna come back!" Kopa said, crawling into Simba's paws. Simba licked his face.

"I had to. After all, you, Kiara and your mother were in danger." Simba said.

"How come you didn't kill Uncle Akila?" Kiara asked.

Simba's eyes grew a bit serious as he leaned over and touched noses with Kiara.

"Kiara, that's a long story. Both you and Kopa know that my uncle, Scar tried to kill my father and me. He tricked me into believing I killed my father and I ran away." Simba began.

Kiara and Kopa nodded.

"So, if I kill Akila, will I ever be better than Scar? I'll be worse than him." Simba said. He looked at the cubs who were listening to him intently.

"Do you understand?" Nala asked. Kiara nodded.

"Good, now both of you need to sleep. It's been a tiring day." Simba said.

Kiara and Kopa crawled to Simba's side, and curled up against him. Simba drew Nala in closer to him, and she rested against his side. When the twins were asleep, Nala turned to Simba.

"Akila," Nala began, "He told me… that this wasn't the only time he tried to kill Kiara and Kopa."

"I know," Simba said. "Don't you remember him attacking them in the gorge?"

"No," Nala said. "Remember I got attacked when I was pregnant? He told me that was him. And when Kiara and Kopa was a year and a half, I told you that when I took them to the meadow, they wandered away from me. It was Akila who guided them away from me."

Simba's eyes went wide with his anger, "Now I wish I killed him." Simba growled.

Nala nudged him with her nose, "You did the right thing. The whole Pride understands and agrees with you."

Simba nodded, and soon the King and Queen were asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Akila and his Pride had reached the Outlands. Right now, Akila had no way to explain how angry he was. Malaika seemed to sense that and she carefully moved Ari away from him.

"Akila, let's just give up. We can't take over Simba's pride, we tried so many times." Malaika said, "Let's go find territory of our own."

"NEVER!" Akila roared, and Malaika jumped.

"We will train," Akila hissed. "We will train every day until we're strong enough to take down Simba's pride through war! I will train Ari to take down Kopa and I'll take care of Simba. We will have to be patient, but we will succeed!"

Malaika sighed, and nodded.

"Now let's go rest. Our training starts tomorrow." Akila said, and with that, he and his Pride went to get some much needed sleep.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. Well Akila's starting to sound like Zira. Stay tuned for more. Do you have another guess as to who the two original allies are? Well now you know that Simba will have trouble killing Akila since he doesn't want to go down to Scar's level. Will that be his downfall?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

A little over two years passed and with it, there was no trouble from Akila and his Pride. Simba was beginning to believe that his brother had finally given up on trying to take over. Kiara and Kopa were growing up fast and Simba still enjoyed every moment he had with them.

One day, he and Nala were discussing a mate to be for Kiara and Kopa.

"Simba, they're still cubs though." Nala pointed out.

"But who ever that they take as a mate will be the other King and Queen." Simba said.

"Then do we really need to find someone for Kopa?" Nala asked. "You weren't intended when you were a cub."

"I know. We won't need to find someone to intend for Kopa, since his mate will only be the Queen. As long as he chooses someone with good qualities, I'm fine with that. But we have to choose someone for Kiara."

"Who do you have in mind?" Nala asked.

"How about Kovu?" Simba asked. "He and Kiara are good friends."

"But who knows if they'll want to be mates when they grow up?" Nala asked.

"There's still time before we have to deal with that." Simba said. "They're just cubs."

"I agree that Kovu's the best choice for her. But only on one condition." Nala said.

"What?" Simba asked.

"If Kiara wants someone else other than Kovu, she can choose who she wants." Nala said. "We won't force her into marrying Kovu if she doesn't want to." Nala knew what if felt like to be forced into marriage with someone she didn't love and she didn't want her daughter to go through that as well.

Simba thought for a minute. "Alright, we won't force her if she doesn't want to."

"Alright, I'll talk to Kula and see if she agrees." Nala said.

A few days later, Kula and Nala were by the Waterhole, watching Kiara and Kovu wrestle.

"Kula," Nala said. "There's something I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Kula asked.

"Me and Simba have been talking about intending Kiara to a male so we know who her King is going to be when Simba hands over the throne. Simba and I both want it to be Kovu. What do you think?"

Kula thought for a few minutes, "I agree. But what if they want to mate someone else?"

"Then they get to choose who they want." Nala said. "We won't force them."

Kula nodded, "I agree then. I just have to talk with Chumvi."

Nala nodded, and the two of them continued to converse.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Sarabi and Mufasa were talking.

"I think he finally gave up. He finally understood that he can't be the King or defeat Simba." Mufasa said.

Sarabi nodded, "I just wish he realized this earlier than now."

Mufasa nodded. Deep inside him, when he thought about it, he was still sad about what his son had turned into. Sometimes, he thought that Akila was worse than Scar.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" came a voice. Mufasa turned to see his grandson, Kopa running towards them. He ran and pounced on Mufasa.

"You're getting better at pouncing." Sarabi said, smiling at him. She licked his face.

"Dad gave me lessons." Kopa said.

"I don't remember Simba being this good when he was a cub." Mufasa said, smiling. He hadn't had as much time with Simba when he had been a cub. Not as much as he wanted to. But he wanted to make that time up with Kopa and Kiara. He wished Ari was here, but he knew that Akila would raise him to hate their Pride.

"Yeah, Mom said that he wasn't that good either." Kopa said.

Sarabi pulled him closer to her, "What happened? Your face is all dirty."

"Me, Ajjali and Kovu were playing with Timon and Pumbaa." Kopa said, as Sarabi began to clean his face.

"Grandma! Don't!" Kopa exclaimed, trying to get away from Sarabi. "Your messing up my mane!"

Sarabi stopped, smiling about how much both Kiara and Kopa reminded her of Simba.

"Grandpa," Kopa said, turning to Mufasa. "Dad took me on the patrol today, and we saw a lion that looked like Ari."

"Are you sure it was him?" Mufasa asked.

"No," Kopa admitted, "But it looked like him though. Dad wasn't sure either, but he didn't go and check."

"It could have been anyone." Sarabi said, but he hoped that her grandson was okay.

Kopa looked at Priderock, and he squinted and saw that the hunting party was coming back. From the size, he knew it was his mother's party.

"Mom's back!" Koa exclaimed. He nuzzled his grandparents and raced off again to greet his mother.

Kopa climbed up Priderock and saw Nala in the middle of the group. He squeezed between legs and paws until he reached his mother. Nala's sapphire blue eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Mom!" Kopa called. Nala licked his face. Kiara was already standing beside her.

"Come on," Nala said. "I've got a kill ready for you two."

Nala led them down Priderock and into the Grasslands where there was a carcass. Both Kiara, and Kopa began to feed.

"Where's Dad?" Kopa asked.

"He and I made a kill last night." Nala said. "Your father prefers feeding every two days."

"How come you don't too?" Kiara asked.

Nala smiled and tapped her nose with her paw. "I'm chasing after you two and leading the hunts. I need energy."

When they were done, Nala led them to the Waterhole. After taking a drink, Kiara turned to her mother.

"I'm gonna go find Jasiri." Kiara said, and ran towards Priderock.

Kopa was about to follow her, when Nala grabbed him.

"You are not going anywhere until you're done with your bath." Nala said, as she settled down with Kopa in her paws.

"Mom!" Kopa wailed as Nala began bathing him. "Your messing up my mane!"

Nala just chuckled, and continued to bathe him, listening to him complain the whole time.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Outlands, Ari was training with Nalia.

"Alright, Ari." Malaika said. "Jump!"

Ari jumped on the twig she was holding, but missed as Malaika moved it.

"You have to know where it's _going _ to be. Not where it is." Keshni said.

"She's right," came a voice. Ari turned to see his father.

"I tried Dad." Ari said.

"That's not enough!" Akila barked. "Trying isn't enough!"

Ari lowered his head, and Nalia backed up towards her mother.

"Keep training!" Akila ordered, "Malaika, Keshni go help the lionesses hunt."

Malaika and Keshni turned to leave. Nalia tried to follow her mother, but Akila stamped on her tail.

"You have to train as well!" Akila ordered. Nalia nodded, and she and Ari continued.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba often took Kopa on the patrol when he went. Kopa liked joining him. Kiara sometimes went, but she preferred going to watch the hunting party.

"Dad, am I gonna have a mane as big as you?" Kopa asked.

Simba nodded, "When you're older, yes you will."

"You know what I'm gonna do when I become King?" Kopa asked.

"What?" Simba asked.

"I'm gonna make baths against the law!" Kopa exclaimed.

Simba chuckled, "You'll change your mind when you're older."

"No I won't!" Kopa said.

"Yes you will." Simba said. He enjoyed spending time with both his cubs. He had never got to spend all the time he wanted with his parents since he had run away. But he wanted to make sure his cubs got the life that he had wanted and wished for.

After doing the patrol, they went back to Priderock to find Nala and Kiara in the Royal den.

"You're just in time for your bath," Nala said. Koa winced and tried to run, but Simba grabbed him and placed him in Nala's paws.

"Dad! Save me!" Kopa wailed, thrashing in Nala's paws. Simba only chuckled as he and Kiara began to wrestle.

When Nala finished bathing Kopa, he ran over to his sister and the two of them began to wrestle, with Kiara winning most of the time.

Nala went and rested her head against her mate's mane.

"Any news on them?" Nala whispered.

"No," Simba said. He knew what she was talking about. "But I saw-" He was cut off by Kopa.

"Mom, Kiara called me a fuzz ball again!" Kopa complained.

Nala looked at Kiara who had an amused smile on her face.

"Kiara," Nala said. "You know how sensitive your brother is to name calling."

"I'm not sensitive!" Kopa exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Kiara laughed, and the two of them continued to wrestle.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and Kopa grew into adolescents. Kiara seemed to grow more beautiful every day. Simba and Nala often received praises of their daughter's beauty. Simba always told Nala that Kiara got her beauty from her mother, but Nala knew that her daughter would grow to be much more attractive than her and she was happy that she would. Alex and Tojo along with some other males would often comment and tease Simba would have a hard time keeping males away from her. Simba knew that may be true but he figured that he would deal with that later. Kopa, was in that awkward stage of his growth where he had a bit of brown mane on his chest and the back of his neck along with a lot on his head. All the males at his age were often teased by the adolescent females. Kiara loved teasing Kopa about his mane and would often try to mess up the hair on his head. When Simba heard Kopa complaining about the females teasing him, he had laughed. This was one of the advantages of not being around the Pride during their adolescent ages.

One night, Kiara and Kopa were both in the den with Simba and Nala.

Nala was bathing Kiara, while Kopa and Simba were talking. Nala had taught her cubs to bath themselves, but she still enjoyed cleaning them. It was good bonding time.

"Mom, when am I going to start training for hunts?" Kiara asked.

"Soon," Nala promised.

"Will I have to train to hunt to?" Kopa asked.

"You will, but Kiara will be training for much longer than you." Nala replied.

"Kopa, you're going to have battle training with the rest of the young males." Simba said.

At their adolescent ages, the males were trained in group to fight and defend. Usually experiences older males in the Pride took turns everyday training them.

"When?" Kopa asked.

"Pretty soon." Simba replied. "We were talking about it during the patrol."

A few days later, the young males were called for battle training. They were trained near Priderock so the females could watch as well, but not many came often.

Chumvi, Tojo, and Amri were teaching on the first day. The young males, Kopa, Kovu, Haru, Hofu, Sahil, Ahmed and several more came to train. At first Kopa had been nervous, until Nala had came over to comfort him, telling him that he would do just fine.

The older males began training to adolescents. Everyone took note that Kopa, Kovu and Haru seemed to excel in fighting, but the problem was that none of them knew when to back down.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Chumvi called, to Kopa and Kovu who seemed to want to rip each other apart.

"I was winning!" Kovu grunted.

"No you weren't!" Kopa shot back.

"Listen," Tojo said. "The real fighter knows when to back down. Remember when we were chased away by hyenas? If we had stayed and continued fighting, we would have been dead. You have to know when to back down."

"Fine, but I didn't need to know cause I was going to win," Kopa said, with a smug smile. Kovu growled, and hurled himself at Kopa again, but Chumvi pulled them back.

"Enough, let's start group battles," Chumvi said.

Later that day, Simba came to collect Kopa to take him to feed. He watched the young males training. Chumvi came and stood beside him.

Kopa and Kovu had teamed up against Hofu and Sahil. Kovu was strangling Hofu, while Kopa was dealing with Sahil.

"They don't know when to back down," Chumvi muttered, shaking his head. He and Amri went and pulled Kopa and Kovu, who were both breathing heavily away from Hofu and Sahil.

Simba went to where they were, "Remember that you are only training. You're not to really hurt the others."

"We were winning though," Kovu said.

"Kopa time to go," Simba said. Kopa nodded and the two of them went to where Nala and Kiara were waiting with a kill.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Kiara was waiting for her mother. Nala had told her to wait in the Grasslands so she could have some hunting training.

Kiara watched as her mother approached her. In her jaws was a small baby wildebeest, still alive. Nala placed it on the ground and put her paw on it so it wouldn't get away.

"When I release it, you have to kill it, understand?" Nala asked. Kiara nodded, and Nala let the wildebeest go.

Kiara growled, and pounced on it but she missed. She managed to get onto her feet and chase it but the wildebeest had been given an advantage and ran. Kiara chased after it, and tried to pounce on it, but again she missed. Not ready to give up, she ran in an angle, and cornered it. Kiara pounced on it, and the wildebeest fell onto the ground.

Kiara looked at it, uncertain how to kill it.

"Bite the neck!" Nala called, and Kiara sunk her teeth into the neck, but imminently pulled back. She hadn't realized how hard this was! She sunk her teeth into it again. Her teeth ached and pounded with the effort, but after several minutes, the wildebeest was dead. Kiara got up, panting, as Nala approached her.

"Not bad… for your first try." Nala said, but by the tone of her voice, Kiara knew that her mother had been hoping for more.

Nala saw Kiara's face, and then rubbed her cheek against her. "Don't be disappointed. Its only your first try. I'm not disappointed with you."

"When am I going to try again?" Kiara asked.

Nala thought for a second, "I have to find away to improve your pouncing. Don't worry, you'll be a wonderful hunter someday."

Kiara nodded, and mother and daughter began to head home.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After a few more weeks of training, Kiara had improved. She wasn't allowed to participate in hunts, but Nala always took her for training every day. Sometimes, one of her grandmothers or aunts would.

Kiara was following Shinda, Shani and Nala to the hunting grounds, when she spotted a baby antelope and froze.

Nala and the other lionesses stopped and looked back. They saw what Kiara was trying to do.

"Start stalking," Nala said, in a low voice, and Kiara crouched down.

"Be careful, don't step on the twigs," Shani warned, as Kiara's foot nearly went on a twig.

"Closer, Kiara. Get as close as you can," Shinda whispered to her, and Kiara stalked as close as she could.

"Now!" Nala exclaimed in a whisper.

Kiara sprinted to the baby antelope. It cried out and began to run, but Kiara was too close to it. She pounced on it, and after a few bites to its neck, it was dead.

"Good," Nala praised, making her way to Kiara.

"You made your first kill!" Shani said, nuzzling her. Kiara got up, panting.

"Why don't we take that back?" Nala suggested. "You and your brother can share it."

Kiara nodded, and began dragging her first kill towards Priderock.

Later that evening, Simba and Kopa were in the den, when Nala and Kiara went in. Kiara nuzzled her father, and Simba gave her face a lick.

"Mom told me that you made your first kill today," Simba said.

"I did," Kiara said, nodding.

"I'm very proud," Simba said, rubbing his cheek against hers.  
"So when are you gonna do your first solo hunt?" Kopa asked.

"Not until she's much older." Nala said, as she settled down next to Simba.

With that, the family continued to chat, enjoying being with each other.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Outlands, Akila and his Pride were spending everyday training. Safi had gone back to the Pride, and Akila didn't really mind. He hadn't really liked Safi joining them in the first place.

Akila was training Ari to fight.

"Okay Ari, attack me." Akila ordered.

"What?" Ari asked.

"Attack me!" Akila snapped.

"But-" Ari began, but was cut off by his father.

"I said attack!" Akila roared.

Ari hurled himself at his father, but Akila was faster. He hit Ari on the side, and he collapsed gasping in pain.

"You have to be faster than that!" Akila barked. "You have to attack and block at the same time."

"But I don't want to hurt you." Ari said.

Akila growled at him, "When it comes to the throne and being King, remember this. Family doesn't matter. Just look at what Simba did to us."

Ari nodded, and father and son continued training.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I know this chapter was a bunch of family fluff, but I wanted to add some into the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 and please review. I don't own Lion King, Disney does. **

Years passed, and the cubs of Priderock grew into young adults. Kiara was now a very beautiful slender young lioness and Kopa had grown nearly a full mane. He was a bit bigger than Nala, but not as big as Simba.

Kovu and Jasiri had also grown up. Kovu was the same size as Kopa, but Kovu looked exactly like his father. Ajjali and Hofu had also grown. Ajjali looked exactly like Sarabi, only a bit smaller.

The lionesses were training their daughters to hunt. When Nala had first started training Kiara to hunt, she had been terrible, and almost always scared the prey away. But now, Kiara was almost as good as her mother. Nala had also taught Kopa how to hunt, but she had trained Kiara much more. Kiara was hoping that she would get into her mother's hunting party.

Jasiri was also now a powerful huntress. Her mother had trained her well, and like Kiara, she was also hoping that she would get into Nala and Kula's hunting party, which was the most powerful hunting party in the Pride.

Simba had trained Kopa as well. He had taught his son the ways of being King, and his responsibilities. Kopa now went on the patrol and helped Simba with his duties.

One day, Kopa and Jasiri were returning back to Priderock, after going to the border.

"I don't know why I wanted to do the patrol so badly when I was younger." Kopa complained. "Now I have to do it almost every day."

Jasiri laughed, "Remember the time you and Haru were just learning to patrol? You nearly attacked Tojo and Amri thinking it was a rogue."

"I was only learning!" Kopa scoffed. "Let it go 'Siri!"

"Anyways," Jasiri said. "They're going to announce who's going to get into our mothers' hunting party and who's the next leader."

Kopa nodded, "I'm sure it's either going to be you, Kiara or Danyssa."

"Really?" Jasiri asked. "Me?"

"Sure, why not. I've seen you hunt, you're good." Kopa said.

Jasiri smiled at him, "Thanks, but I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

Kopa leaned in closer and gave her a nuzzle, surprising Jasiri. " I know you will. Don't worry."

Jasiri just smiled at him, and the two of them continued walking in a comfortable silence. Jasiri knew she had feelings for Kopa. Yet she was too scared to tell him. Out of all lionesses possible, why would he choose her? He was Prince; he could have anyone he wanted. But Jasiri knew that on the day that Kopa chose a lioness, which obviously wouldn't be her, she would probably die from heart break.

The two of them reached Priderock. Kopa checked the big den.

"Only the adults are in there. Let's go find the others." Kopa said. Jasiri nodded and the two of them went down to the Waterhole to find Kiara, Kovu, Haru, Danyssa, Ajjali, Hofu, Sahil and Zawadi already there.

"I was wondering where you two were." Kovu said. He greeted his sister with a nuzzle.

Kopa nuzzled Kiara, "We were just at Priderock."

"So they're choosing the next leaders for the hunting party." Zawadi said.

"Yeah, I know." Kovu said.

"It's pretty obvious you're going to be leader Kiara," Ajjali said.

"Why me?" Kiara asked.

"Because," Sahil said. "Your mother's the leader and why would she choose anyone else except for her own daughter?"

"That's not true," Kovu snapped.

"He's right," Kopa said. "The whole hunting party decides not just the leader."

"That's right," Zawadi said. "My mother was the leader before Nala, and she wasn't the only one who chose Nala to be the leader."

"You know what I heard?" Danyssa asked.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"I heard that Malaika wanted to be the leader too, but Nala got it and that made her jealous."

Kopa thought for a second, "I don't know. Mom never said anything about that."

"I bet it's true. Remember the day that Akila drove our males out and then he came to Priderock? He said that Malaika would be the next leader." Kiara said.

"I remember," Haru said. "And I also remember him wanting to kill us."

"Except for me," Hofu added.

"Yeah, except you." Kovu said. He shuddered remembering the day his mother nearly died trying to protect him.

"So what do you think happened to Ari?" Ajjali asked.

"I bet he's just like Akila. A creep." Kopa said. Everyone laughed.

"I feel bad for him though." Kiara said. "Akila probably filled his head with lies."

"At least they finally realized that they can't take over our Pride. We're too strong." Sahil said.

Everyone nodded, and after a few minutes, everyone began heading back to Priderock, as the sun began to set. Kovu and Kiara stayed behind.

"Kiara, are you coming?" Kopa asked. He had always been protective of his sister.

"I'll come soon," Kiara said.

"It's getting dark, though." Kopa pointed out.

"It's okay Kopa. Nothing's going to happen." Kovu said.

Kopa nodded and began going back to Priderock.

"He's so protective sometimes," Kiara said, shaking her head.

"I'm the same with Jasiri," Kovu said.

"I can see the pathway star," Kiara said, looking up at the stars. Kovu looked up and nodded. They had been taught that if they ever get lost, just follow the pathway stay and they would always get home.

"So do you want to be the leader of the hunting party?" Kovu asked.

Kiara looked at him, "I do, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Well I wouldn't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll get a position. And that's not just because you're Nala's daughter." Kovu said.

Kiara smiled and leaned against him. She felt Kovu startling a bit, but then he relaxed. Kiara began to feel warm feelings inside of her. What were these feelings? Was Kovu feeling the same?

After a while, Kovu said. "We should go back before it gets late. The adults are going to get worried." Kiara nodded, and the two of them walked back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Next week, in the morning, all the young lionesses who weren`t yet in a hunting party were called into the den, where Nala's hunting party was waiting. It was time to announce who got in and who the next leader was.

As Kiara was about to go into the den, Simba came over and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, I know you're going to get in." Simba said. Kiara smiled, and returned her father's nuzzle before going into the den.

Kiara waited with Jasiri and Danyssa by her side until everyone had gathered. Nala stood up at the front and began to speak.

"We've chosen the young lionesses that are going to get into the hunting party and who the next leaders are. Please, don't be disappointed if you didn't get in, there's still three other hunting parties in the Pride."  
After a short pause, Nala continued, "The lionesses that will be joining ours are Danyssa, Jasiri, Divya, Ajjali, Zawadi, Lena, Zuri, and Anjani."

"Our new backup leaders," Tama said, "Are Jasiri and Danyssa."

Kiara wanted to start crying. Nala hadn`t announced her name! She hadn't been chosen.

"And the leader of the hunting party," Shinda added, "Is Kiara,"

There were murmurs of congrats around the den, and the meeting was over. Kiara walked out to see her father and Kopa talking by the den.

"Daddy! Kopa!" Kiara called, running towards them. "I got announced as the leader!"

Simba smiled and embraced his daughter, "Well done, sweetheart." He licked the top of her head, as Nala came up to them.

"Kopa?" Kiara looked at her brother.

"That was just pure luck cause Mom's the leader and..." Kopa's voice trailed off when he saw the look Simba was giving him. He stopped teasing her.

"Never mind." Kopa said, and nuzzled Kiara. "Good job."

Nala nuzzled Kiara, "You and I will be doing some more training together."

"Right now?" Kiara asked.

Nala shook her head, "No, probably tomorrow."

Kiara nodded, and she and Kopa walked down Priderock to find some of their friends.

"Nala," Simba said. "Let's go find somewhere that we can talk."

Nala nodded, and the two of them went to the Pride's resting place, and found a spot under a tree where they could talk, yet no one would hear them.

"Any thing wrong?" Nala asked.

"I had a dream last night. The spirits above...they were warning me...warning me that everyone in our Pride isn't as loyal to us as we think." Simba said.

Nala looked at him, "Are you sure that it just wasn't a bad dream?"

"I don't think so," Simba said. "This wasn't the first time I had it."

"So you're saying that there are lions in our Pride that would turn against us?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded, "And the thing is, every time I have that dream... I see some kind of sign from Akila."

"What?" Nala gasped.

"It isn't anything to worry about. I just saw some of his lionesses and that other male, I think his name's Aro. I saw Nalia too." Simba said. "Every time I have that dream, I see some kind of sign of Akila."

"If the spirits above are really trying to warn you about something, I bet it's because Akila has a few allies in our Pride." Nala said.

"Do you really think so?" Simba asked.

"Maybe, I mean that time you were driven out of the Pridelands, it was the day that every male was on patrol. How did Akila choose the exact right day?" Nala said, and Simba nodded, silent for a while.

"You have a point, but I don't want to announce it to the Pride. Not quite yet." Simba said. "But if they have allies in our Pride, I'm pretty sure that Akila is still planning on getting the throne."

Nala sighed, "I'm afraid so."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kopa and Jasiri were taking a walk together.

"See, I told you that you'd get in," Kopa said. Jasiri just gave him a smile.

"So when are you taking your father's position?" Jasiri asked.

Kopa thought for a minute, "I'm not sure, but soon, maybe. But you know what I heard our mother's talking about?"

"What?" asked Jasiri.

"Apparently, Kovu and Kiara are intended to become mates!" Kopa exclaimed.

"What!" Jasiri gasped, astonished. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I heard with my own ears." Kopa said.

"That's so good. But will they want to be mates?" Jasiri wondered.

"I hope so. I don't want Kiara to be forced or Kovu to be forced either." Kopa said.

"Neither do I." Jasiri said.

"Sooo..." Kopa said, giving her a cocky grin. "Plan on getting together with someone anytime soon?"

"Kopa!" Jasiri gasped. "You..you..just can't expect me to answer that...I mean...I"

Kopa laughed ,"You should have seen the look on your face! I was just joking."

"You better have been," Jasiri snapped, but she was laughing.

"I have to go on the patrol, I'll see you later." Kopa said. He gave a Jasiri a quick, friendly nuzzle, but it warmed Jasiri and her heart skipped a beat.

"Bye," Jasiri said, as Kopa began to head to the border.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Simba and Kopa were taking a walk around the Pridelands when Zazu came flying toward them at top speed.  
"Your Majesty!" Zazu called. "There's a lioness at the border who wishes to talk to you. But it's not just any lioness. It's Nalia!"  
"Nalia!" Kopa gasped.  
Simba and Kopa ran through the rich lands until they reached the border, where Nalia was waiting. There were several other Pride members waiting for the King.  
"Nalia," Simba greeted in a cold voice.  
Kopa looked at Nalia. The last time he has seen her was when he was a cub. She had grown, and was a bit attractive. She had the same rusty brown fur as her mother, and light green eyes.

"Your Majesty," Nalia said, bowing to the King.  
"Drop the act, Nalia." Simba said, roughly. "If you think that we're going to accept you back into the Pridelands, you are mistaken. After your treason, you are not welcome here."  
"That was my mother who was the traitor." Nalia said. "Not me. I didn't have any idea why we came to the Outlands."  
"So you're willing to betray your Pride and mother?" Simba asked. He didn't believe her story.  
"Yes," Nalia said. "If my mother had really thought about me, she would have gone onto the right side whether she believed Akila and Malaika deserved the throne or not. She should have known that I would have a better life in the Pridelands, rather than the Outlands."  
"Dad," Kopa came by Simba's side talking quietly, "she has a point. Nalia didn't know about the treason. Didn't you say that she sleeping when they were exiled. Akila just filled her head with lies."  
Simba stared at Nalia for a while. "I'll give you one change to prove that you are loyal to us. Do anything wrong and you will be killed. And the only reason I'm doing this Nalia, is because I owe your father."  
"My father?" Nalia asked.  
"I'll tell you the whole story, if you can prove your loyalty to us." Simba said, roughly. "We'll see who you really are."  
Nalia nodded, "Thank you."

"You can stay at Priderock where we'll keep an eye on you. You are not allowed in the den."  
Nalia nodded and everyone began walking back to Priderock.  
Nala, Kula and Jasiri were waiting for them at Priderock. When Nala saw Nalia, her eyes went wide.  
"What is she doing here?" Nala demanded.  
Kopa told his mother the story and Nala nodded, but it was obvious she didn't trust or believe Nalia and her story.  
Jasiri and Kopa walked away from the group.  
"Do you actually believe her?" Jasiri asked.  
"I do," Kopa admitted.  
"What?" Jasiri gasped. "Kopa, you can't believe her. She's just like her mother and those other Outlanders."  
"But you heard her story," Kopa pointed out. "Nalia was never really part of the treason. She had no idea what was going on."  
"If she does anything," Jasiri growled, her emerald green eyes flashing with anger, "I will rip her into pieces."  
"Calm down, Jasiri." Kopa said.

"Just leave it, "Jasiri sighed. She saw her brother along with Haru and Sahil making their way up the slope of Priderock. She went to Kovu and nuzzled him. Kovu returned her nuzzle.  
"Did you hear the news about Nalia?"Jasiri asked.  
"Yeah," Sahil said."Haru and I don't believe her but Kovu does."  
"You do?"Jasiri asked, shocked.

"Her story might be suspicious, but she wasn't really part of Malaika and Akila's plan. She only followed what her mother told her to do. From what we were told, Nalia was in the middle if nap when they were exiled." Kovu argued.

"She's just like the rest of them," Jasiri snapped, loud enough for Nalia to hear. "A filthy traitor."  
Kiara and Danyssa walked up to them.  
"You might want to keep it down." Danyssa said. "She's right there."  
"I'm not going to change just because she's here."Jasiri growled.  
This time, Nalia got up and walked to where they were.  
"Just to let you know Jasiri, you may say that I'm an Outsider, but I know you wouldn't survive a day in the Outlands. Unlike me, you can only survive somewhere where life's easy for you." Nalia said, with a smug smile on her face.

Jasiri's mouth fell open, in shock at Nalia. Kiara opened her mouth to say something back to Nalia, but Kovu beat her to it.  
"How dare you talk to my sister like that " Kovu growled.  
"You're not the only one that belongs in here," Nalia snapped."Don't forget that I was born here and so was my mother."  
Sahil laughed, "How can you defend your mother even though you betrayed her? Or was your whole story a lie?"  
"It isn't a lie," Nalia snapped. "I really did leave them."  
Sahil opened his mouth and everyone could tell that a fully fledged argument was about to break out when Kopa stepped in.  
"Just leave it! Both of you! Whoever makes the final decision to whether she stays or not is my father."  
"He's right Nalia," Haru said, "And we all know that Simba's smart enough not to let you stay here."

"We'll see about that," Nalia said, with a sly smile and then walked away from the group. She began going down Priderock.  
"Wait, you have to be under our watch!" Kiara called.  
"You know, I'd like to see my home after all these years." Nalia said.  
"I'll go with her. I can keep an eye on her." Kopa said. Everyone looked at him in shock.  
"Kopa you can't-" Jasiri began, but Kopa cut her off.  
"It's okay Jasiri. I can at least keep an eye on her." Kopa said, and he and Nalia walked down Priderock.

"I'm going to the Fallen Trees. Anyone want to come?" Kiara asked. "Danyssa and I are going."  
"I'll come," Haru said, and Kovu nodded.  
"I would, but I have to go find Ajjali. Something I have to talk to her about." Sahil said.  
"Anything special?" Kovu asked with a smirk.  
"What!" Sahil exclaimed. "No!"  
Everyone laughed, as he walked away.  
"Jasiri are you coming?" Kiara asked.  
"No," Jasiri said. "You go," Jasiri walked to the Pride's resting place.  
Deep inside her, she was jealous that Kopa had volunteered to take Nalia out for a walk. Of course, he and her had gone on walks together, but he had never volunteered to go with her when she was going alone. What did he see in Nalia anyway? Jasiri sighed; she knew she had feelings for Kopa, but would he ever return them? If ever did, would Nalia come in between them? Jasiri hadn't missed the way she looked at Kopa.

"Jasiri?" Came a voice. Jasiri looked up to see her mother coming towards her. Kula gave her a nuzzle.  
"Hi Mom," Jasiri said.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Kula asked.  
"No," Jasiri said, "I'm fine."  
Kula raised her eyebrows, but Jasiri gave her a look.  
" I'm fine," Jasiri insisted.  
"Your father is waiting for me in the meadow. Coming?" Kula asked. Jasiri nodded and the two of them went to the meadow.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. So you do you think Nalia is truly loyal to? Will Jasiri and Kopa get together or will Nalia stop that? Will Simba let Nalia stay? Simba and Nala finally suspect that Akila has allies in the Pridelands. Who do you think it is?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

That night, Kiara was in the meadow by herself, when she felt a presence behind her. She imminently knew who it was.

"I know it's you Kovu," Kiara called, and Kovu appeared from behind him.

"How did you know it was me?" Kovu asked.

"You're the only one that tries to scare me, other than Kopa!" Kiara laughed. She pushed Kovu's face playfully with her paw.

Kovu smiled and settled next to her. Kiara felt her heart beating faster. She had feelings for Kovu, she was sure of that. But would he ever return it? She was screaming at herself on the inside, telling her to tell Kovu how she felt.

"Kiara?" Kovu nudged her. "Are you okay?"

"I-" Kiara began, but then stopped. "Never mind,"

Kovu nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything. What it?"

Kiara sighed, and closed her eyes. _"This is it,"_ Kiara thought.

"Well, then answer my question. Have you ever had feelings for any lioness?" Kiara asked.

Kovu looked surprised, "Well...not exactly...but...yes...I do and that lioness..." His voice trailed off.

Kiara closed her eyes, holding back tears. So he did have feelings for another lioness. She would never be able to be with him. Why had she been so stupid?

_"I am such a fool!"_ Kiara screamed, mentally at herself.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Kovu asked. "I didn't exactly finish what I was going to say."

_"I have to tell him,"_ Kiara thought.

"Kiara?" Kovu nudged her.

Kiara looked at him, "Kovu, I don't know how to tell you this, but I..."

"What?" Kovu asked.

"I love you!" Kiara blurted out. Kovu looked at her shocked, and Kiara jumped and hurled herself away from him.

"Kiara!" Kovu called, but she didn't stop.

Kovu stared after her, absorbing what she had just said.

_"She loves me?"_ Kovu thought, and then a smile went up his face. The lioness that he loved, loved him back!

Kovu smiled happily. He had feelings for Kiara for quite a while now, but he had been too nervous to tell her that. He didn't think there was a chance that she'd return her feelings. But she had. Kovu wondered why she had ran, and then he remembered him telling her that he did have feelings for a lioness.

_"Damn it!"_ Kovu thought. He hadn't been able to finish his sentence.

"She loves me." Kovu murmured, and he continued grinning. Then he got up, and headed after Kiara.

"Kiara!" Kovu called. He ran across the meadow, and then saw a path that led out to where the antelope often fed. The path was surrounded by trees and lush vegetation.

"Kiara!" Kovu called. He picked up her scent, and then followed it, to find Kiara settled down in front of a pond with sparkling water.

"Kiara," Kovu said, and went to her side. "Why did you run?"

Kiara sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. I mean you have feelings for a lioness and..." Her voice trailed off.

"Exactly," Kovu said. "And that lioness is you."

Kiara looked at him stunned and speechless. Kovu bent down and licked her cheek, and Kiara buried her face into his neck. Kovu nuzzled the top of her head.

"I fell in love with you." Kovu whispered in her ears. He settled down next to her.

"I thought I made a fool of myself," Kiara said, shaking her head.

"You didn't, except maybe for when you ran away," Kovu said, with a cocky grin. He ducked to avoid Kiara swatting him with her paw.

Kiara then pressed herself against her and leaned pressed her face into his neck. Kovu purred and rubbed his muzzle against hers. The two of them lay there for a while, enjoying being with each other.

"We better get going," Kiara said, after a while. "It's getting late."

Kovu nodded, and got up. He entwined his tail with hers and the two of them made their way back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning, Jasiri much before sunrise. When she went outside the cave, she realized that there was more than an hour before the sun rose. Stretching, she decided to go to the Waterhole.

Jasiri bent down and lapped at the water. She knew that her father would flip if he found out that she had left the cave so early, but for the moment she didn't care.

Suddenly, she felt someone coming up and touching her. Roaring, she spun around, ready to rip her attacker into pieces!

"It's just me 'Siri!" Came a voice. Kopa!

"Kopa!" Jasiri cried. "Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you doing up so early?" Kopa asked. There was a goofy grin on his face.

"I couldn't sleep," Jasiri said. Kopa stepped closer, and nuzzled her, and Jasiri purred.

"Neither could I. Wanna take a walk with me?" Kopa asked. Jasiri nodded, and the two of them set off.

"I think that lioness, Sahara is pregnant." Kopa said. "I heard her talking about it."

"Isn't she too old?" Jasiri asked. "She's past that cub bearing stage."

"I know," Kopa agreed.

"I really don't want to have cubs of my own." Jasiri said.

"Same," Kopa said.

"It's not that I don't like them. It's just that I would rather be like Shinda and Alex. I mean you and Kiara are basically their son and daughter to them and they don't have cubs of her own. I would rather be like that." Jasiri said.

"You have a point." Kopa said. "I would rather be that way too."

"Hey, let's go to the pond by the antelope field." Kopa said, and Jasiri nodded. The two of them reached the small pond and then settled down in front of it, side by side.

Jasiri yawned, and Kopa laughed. "Tired?"

"No," Jasiri said. "Not really."

Kopa moved closer to her, and without thinking, Jasiri rested her head against his brown mane. Kopa settled his head on top of hers.

"Jasiri, can I ask you something?" Kopa asked.

"What is it?" Jasiri asked.

"If a male lion ever had feelings towards you, would you return it?" Kopa asked.

Jasiri's heart skipped a beat, "Depends on who it is,"  
Kopa closed his eyes for a minute, "What if...if...the lion...if he was...me?"

Jasiri stared at him in shock and then smiled, "Yes I would."

Kopa smiled and licked her cheek. Purring happily, Jasiri buried her face into his mane, and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"I love you," Jasiri whispered.

"I love you too." Kopa murmured into her ears. The two of them lay there for quite a while, enjoying being with each other.

"Well it's about time you two finally stopped being blind and realized your damn feelings!" Came a voice. Jasiri and Kopa whirled around to see Kovu standing behind them, grinning.

"Kovu!" Jasiri cried. "How long have you been there?"

Kovu laughed, "Long enough! I woke up and saw that you weren't in the cave. Dad would freak if he found out you left alone so early."

"He doesn't have to know, and I wasn't alone. I was with Kopa. We were just taking a walk." Jasiri hissed.

"Oh, you two were doing more than a walk!" Kovu laughed.

Kopa grinned at him, "And what exactly did you and Kiara do last night?"

Kovu's mouth fell open, "I wasn't with Kiara last night!"

"Yes you were. She thought we were all asleep last night when she walked into our den. I wasn't! And then I figured you were with her."

"Well...maybe I was...but..." Kovu's voice trailed off.

"Just be careful of what you two do together." Kopa said, raising his eyebrows and giving him a knowing grin.

"Jasiri, you better get back to Priderock before Dad wakes up and realized you're gone." Kovu said, turning back to his twin sister.

"You're right," Jasiri said, and got up, along with Kopa, who entwined his tail with hers. The three headed back to Priderock where the Pride was slowly beginning to wake up. Kiara walked out of the Royal den. Kovu went and rubbed his head against her. Kiara smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"So Kiara, what were you two doing last night?" Kopa asked.

"What?" Kiara demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try lying to him, Kiara." Kovu said. "He saw you two coming in last night."

Kiara looked at her brother shocked, "You were asleep!"

"Not really," Kopa said. He smirked at her, and Kiara rolled her eyes.

Haru walked up to the group, and grinned at Jasiri and Kopa.

"Well I thought you two would be permanently blind, but looks like you aren't!" Haru laughed.

"Do you want do the patrol now and just get over it?" Kovu asked. Kopa and Haru nodded.

"I have to go hunting soon. Jasiri?" Kiara said.

"I'm coming," Jasiri said.

Kovu turned to Kiara and gave her a nuzzle, which she returned, and then began walking down Priderock. Kopa gave Jasiri and Kiara a nuzzle and then he and Haru followed Kovu down Priderock.

Kiara and Jasiri went down to the Waterhole, along with Danyssa. The three young lionesses took a drink, and then went back to Priderock to join the hunt.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

That night, when everyone was asleep, Nalia slipped out of the Pridelands and went into the Outlands to meet her mother and the rest of the Pride.  
She saw three figures waiting outside of the den and she knew who it was.  
"Mother, "Nalia greeted. Keshni stepped forward and embraced her daughter.  
"How did it go?" Malaika asked.  
"He doesn't trust me yet but Kopa does and that could he an advantage. They only let me in because I was a cub when he exiled us. Akila, you were right. The Pridelanders are all liars."  
"We'll done," Akila praised. "I need you to gain their trust so when we lead Simba or Kopa into an ambush they will follow you to where we are."  
"Are you eating and drinking alright?"Keshni asked. Nalia nodded.  
"You better get back before they know you are gone," Malaika said. Nalia nodded and after bidding good bye, she went back into the Pridelands.

The next morning, Nalia spotted Simba leaving the cave and went up to him.  
"Your Majesty," Nalia said, approaching him.  
"Yes Nalia?" Simba asked in a cool voice.  
"If I may ask, what do you know about my father and why do you owe him?" Nalia asked.  
A flash of several different emotions passed on Simba's face.  
"I was planning on telling you this when I fully trust you but... Why not? I may as well tell you now." Simba said. "Come to the top if Priderock."  
Nalia and Simba walked to the peak of Priderock and Simba began telling the story.  
"Your father was a Pridelander names Tanabi. He and I were good friends. Other than me and your mother, he didn't talk with many other lions." Simba began.  
"Who did your mother say that your father was?" Simba asked.

"She told me that my father was a rogue," Nalia answered.  
"No," Simba said. "Tanabi told me that your mother and him mated. And I knew him well enough to know that he was telling the truth."  
"Tanabi was my mother's official mate?" Nalia asked.  
"No, Tanabi loved your mother." Simba answered. "But I don't think your mother returned his feelings. They didn't make an official announcement that they were mates and they kept the fact that they mated a secret."  
"So why do you owe my father?" Nalia asked.  
"Your father loved your mother, but she didn't return his feelings. Keshni loved somebody else, but he was already taken."  
"Who did she love?" Nalia asked.  
Simba looked at her with a serious look, "She loved Chumvi."

"Chumvi as if Jasiri and Kovu's father?" Nalia gasped. Simba nodded.  
"Your mother loved him a lot but he was already with Kula and loved her as well. It broke her heart." Simba said.  
"How do you know this?" Keshni asked.  
"Tanabi told me. He could tell that Keshni loved him. I have no idea why they mated but I'm sure it was because Keshni was in depression and went to a desperate measure."  
"So why do you owe him?" Nalia asked.  
"Your father and I were patrolling one day and we were attacked by hyenas." Simba said. "He died fighting but his last words were begging me to make sure you grew up safely and happily. You weren't born yet. My own cubs were only about one or two months old."  
Nalia stared at him stunned.  
"So when you and the rest of your Pride was banished, I should have given you to Safi. But I thought that Kiara and Kopa were gone and I was too grief stricken to think properly." Simba said. He gave Nalia one last look, and then walked away, leaving Nalia in her own thoughts.

"_My mother lied about who my father was. She lied to me all these years."_ Nalia thought. But how could she know that Simba wasn't lying? She had been taught that the Pridelander lions were liars, but the way that Simba had spoken, she could tell that this wasn't a lie. So if it was, she fully belonged in the Pridelands. She remembered her mother saying that if both her parents were members of the Pride, she was also a full member. If Simba was telling the truth, that meant her mother had lied to her all these years. But how could she know the truth? With her head still whirling with thoughts, she walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. So now we know the truth about Nalia's parents. Will that turn her against Akila? Stay tuned to find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Malaika and Akila were talking, well really arguing with each other.  
"Akila, there is a limit Ari can take." Malaika said.  
"No!"Akila snapped."I've trained him this far and I'm not going to soften on him."  
" This might cause him to go against you, "Malaika warned.  
"I know my son, Malaika." Akila said.  
"Akila," Malaika growled," you have to let him have a break!"  
"No, "Akila snapped." He will train, and train until I tell him to stop!"  
Anger burned inside Malaika. She couldn't let her son continue suffering like this!  
"If I had known you would be like this, I would have stayed loyal to Simba and Nala!"Malaika growled.  
Akila roared in anger at her and struck Malaika across the face. She crashed onto the ground.  
"Don't ever say that again," Akila hissed. He had no way to explain how angry he was. How dare she say that!  
Akila gave Malaika another growl and then stormed away, leaving Malaika on the ground.

Akila stormed passed the dens they lived in. As the years had passed, he had let lone rogues join his Pride as long as they promised to stay loyal to them.  
Akila was so angry that he ran right into a lioness. When he looked up he realized it was Shanti, a lioness who was originally from the Pridelands and one of Malaika's good friends.  
"Akila, are you alright?" Shanti asked.  
Akila sighed, "Take a walk with me and I'll tell you what's wrong." He suddenly felt surprised at himself for inviting her to walk with him but he didn't say anything.  
"Alright," Shanti said and the two of them walked a distance away from the rest of the Pride. As they walked, Akila explained what happened.  
"I can't believe Malaika said that! I thought she would support me forever! And I'm doing what's best for Ari. He needs to train to take down Kopa. Our main female ally said that Kopa was one of the best fighters! Malaika doesn't understand." Akila exclaimed.  
"I understand how you feel Akila," Shanti said. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "And you have a good point."  
Akila smiled at her, "At least you understand."  
Shanti smiled and before she could stop herself, she licked Akila's cheek. To her surprised, Akila returned her gesture and before neither of them knew what was happening, the mating process had started.

Later that day, both Shanti and Akila returned, both of them feeling very guilty. Malaika saw her mate and the rushed up to Akila as Shanti went into the den.  
"Akila, I am so sorry," Malaika said, rubbing her head underneath his neck. "I should have never said that. Please forgive me!"  
Akila looked at her. He knew that she should be apologizing as well.  
"its okay, Malaika," Akila said, giving her a nuzzle."Both of us just got angry and I shouldn't have hit you either."  
"I love you," Malaika whispered, licking his cheek.  
"I love you too," Akila said, but saying that didn't feel right anymore. He felt like he was being forced against his will to say that to her. Malaika just smiled and the two of them went to find Ari.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Late at night, Nalia slipped out of the Pridelands to meet her mother. Like last time, Keshni was waiting for her along with Malaika. Akila wasn't there.  
"Mom," Nalia said nuzzling her mother  
"How's everything going?" Keshni asked.  
Nalia explained how it was for her in the Pridelands but left out the part of Simba telling her the story of her father. She still was unsure of who to trust.  
"Very well done," Malaika said. "Come back to us tomorrow night."  
Nalia looked at her mother, "Can I talk to you alone?"  
Keshni nodded and the two of them went a little way off from the dens to talk.  
"What is it?" Keshni asked.  
"Was my father really a rogue?" Nalia asked.  
Nalia saw a flash of panic gleam in her mother's eyes, but Keshni quickly regained herself.  
"Of course, why do you ask?" Keshni asked  
"By any chance, was his name Tanabi?" Nalia asked  
Keshni gasped and stepped back.  
"Who told you?" Keshni asked  
"Doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that you lied to me all these years!" Nalia growled.  
"Nalia please," Keshni said. "You are right, and what else do you know?"  
"You and my father mated in secret even though you loved Chumvi! How could you? Tanabi loved you so much yet you wanted someone who was already taken!" Nalia snarled.  
Keshni closed her eyes, "Nalia what happened between me and your father was a mistake."  
"So I'm a mistake?" Nalia asked.  
"Of course not, but I was in depression and I couldn't stop myself and..."  
"Just because you're in depression doesn't mean you mate with other lions. My father's last words were to protect me!"  
"How to you know this? Who told you? I thought only me and Tanabi knew what happened."  
"Someone told me. I rightfully belong in the Pridelands and I will stay loyal to my father's Pride! Not yours!" Nalia growled.  
"Nalia no!" Keshni gasped. "Akila will kill you!"

"See if I'm scared! I was trained my whole life!" Nalia growled and ran back into the Pridelands, ignoring Keshni calling her to come back.

By next morning Nalia had decided to betray Akila and the rest of the Pride and stay loyal to Simba's Pride. She knew that was what her father would have wanted to her to do.  
"Nalia?" Came a voice. Nalia turned to see her aunt, Safi coming out of the den.  
"Good morning, Auntie." Nalia said.  
"Come down to the Waterhole with me." Safi said and the two of them walked down to the Waterhole.  
"Nalia, tell me who you truly are loyal to," Safi said.  
Nalia looked at her, "To the Pridelanders. Not to Akila."  
"And why would you go against your mother and your Pride?" Safi asked.  
"Well I was tired of training with Akila, and-"Nalia began but was cut off.  
"Training?" Safi asked. "What training?"  
Nalia decided to tell what they had been doing all these years. She didn't plan on going back to Akila's Pride so why not?  
"Akila is training Ari to take down Kopa and he trains everyone else in the Pride to fight. I don't want to tell you this but from the looks of it, they're going to be really hard to beat."  
"Then I'm telling Simba this. Or are you lying?" Safi asked.  
"No," Nalia said. "I'm telling you the truth."  
Safi nodded and they reached the waterhole. Fortunately, Simba was there.  
"Simba!" Safi called reaching them. "There is something Nalia wants to tell you."  
"What is it?" Simba asked. He listened as Nalia repeated what she had told Safi.  
Simba thought for a second, "Nalia, do you know if they have any allies within our Pride?"  
"They have one male and one female but I don't know their names. All the adults just call them female ally and male ally."  
Simba looked at her for a long while, "I believe you and I will take some action. But if I find that you are lying, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
Nalia nodded and the three of them went back to Priderock.

Simba reached Priderock and roared, signaling the Pride to gather. Once the whole Pride was assembled Simba began speaking.  
"Nalia has given me some information about Akila and his Pride." Simba began. "They are training to take down our Pride. We also have two lions in this Pride, one male and one female who are allies with Akila. If you admit yourselves to treason to our Pride now, I will promise you that your punishment will be a bit lighter." Simba announced.  
No one stepped up. There were whispers and murmurs going around  
"Simba, how do you know if she's telling the truth?" Runju asked.  
"I am pretty sure she is. However, I don't fully trust her yet and if she is lying, she will be punished by death. She still is to be under our watch." Simba said.  
The Pride began separating to go back to what they are doing.

Kopa turned to Jasiri. "See, she isn't that bad."  
Jasiri sighed, "I don't trust her, Kopa."  
Kopa came in closer and licked her cheek. Jasiri smiled at him.  
"Just give her a chance. Who know, you might like her?" Kopa said. Jasiri nodded.  
Kopa raised his eyebrows at her, "Now come on, let's go somewhere where we can really have some fun." He winked at her. Jasiri giggled and the two of them headed down Priderock to find a secluded place.

Meanwhile, the two allies were talking with each other.  
"Simba knows now," the female ally said. "If I could, I would stop working with Akila but if we do, Nala and Kiara and Kopa will be killed for sure."  
"But I'm sure that he plans on killing them anyway;" the male ally sighed.  
"But Malaika won't let that happen. She promised." The female ally said.  
"If something happens to Nala or Kiara and Kopa, I will personally go rip him into shreds and Malaika will learn a good lesson too." The male ally said.  
"Let's go tell Akila the news." The female ally said.  
The male ally nodded and the two of them safely slipped out of the Pridelands since the morning patrol was over.  
They found Akila with Malaika and Keshni.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Akila asked.  
The female ally explained what Nalia had told them.  
"That traitor!" Akila roared. "When I get my paws on her, I will kill her!"  
"Akila, please," Keshni begged. "She must have just been upset or-"  
"Your daughter is a traitor and she will be killed, Keshni." Akila growled.  
"No!" Keshni cried. "Take me instead!"  
"I don't want to lose anymore of my followers." Akila snapped.  
Looking like she was about to cry, Keshni turned and ran away.  
Malaika turned to the allies, "You better get back before they see. Thanks for coming." She nuzzled both of them.  
The allies turned and walked away, leaving Malaika and a fuming Akila alone.  
"I'm going to go talk with Keshni." Malaika said and went to track her down.  
"Akila?" Came a voice. It was Shanti.  
"Shanti," Akila greeted. Immediately, his anger died away.

"We have to talk." Shanti said.  
"I know," Akila said. "I've been thinking and I realized that I don't love Malaika like I used to. If I did, this would have never happened."  
Shanti sighed, "Malaika is going to kill me when she finds out."  
Akila nuzzled her, "No she won't. I won't let her."  
Shanti smiled at him and the two of them stood there, nuzzling each other for a while until Shanti pulled back.

"Akila, we can't do this," Shanti said. "You have a mate and a son and I..."  
Akila nuzzled her, "I can be with who I want." He gave the top of her head a lick.  
"And when are we going to tell Malaika? "Shanti asked.  
"After we take down Simba's Pride. I'll become King and announce you as my Queen."  
Shanti nodded and the two of them walked to the den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, the allies wanted to talk with Nalia. The female ally motioned for Nalia to come. Feeling surprised Nalia nodded and followed the female ally to a secluded place that they could talk. They reached a private place where the male ally was also waiting.  
"Anything wrong?" Nalia asked.  
"Listen," the female ally hissed. "We're the allies,"  
"What!" Nalia gasped. "But you are-"  
"If you tell Simba," the male ally growled, "I will rip you into pieces. I know you don't want that happening, right?"

"Akila already plans on killing me so-" Nalia began, but she was cut off.

"If you tell Simba, your mother will be ripped into pieces," The male ally warned. "Understand?"  
Nalia nodded, feeling terrified.  
"We need you to work with us," The female ally said.  
"No!" Nalia growled. "I've turned against Akila's Pride."  
The male ally growled at her, reminding her of his threat, and Nalia sighed.  
"Good," The male ally said.  
"Akila needs to weaken the Pride. We have to take down are best fighters. Of course, that would be Nala and Kiara, but I won't let him hurt them. So we have to take Kula and Tama into an ambush."  
"But I thought you were..." Nalia's voice trailed off in disbelief.  
Guilt clouded in the eyes of the allies but it disappeared.

"Doesn't matter now, as long as Nala and the twins won't get hurt," The female ally said.  
"We need you to lure Tama and Kula into an attack," The males ally said.  
"But they won't go anywhere with me," Nalia said.  
"Just tell them that Jasiri and Danyssa are by the border. They'll want to go get their daughters." The female ally said.  
"Fine," Nalia sighed. "When do we do this?"  
"As soon as possible. Tama and Kula are by the Fallen Trees. Go lure them there. Akila and his Pride will be waiting." The male ally said.  
Sighing, Nalia nodded and went to the Fallen Trees, dreading of what she was doing.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Well know, Simba knows that there are allies within the Pride. Will they get caught? Now you know that Tama and Kula are not the allies. Who do you think is? And for those of you who read my other story, "It Never Really Ends" please be patient. I will update as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23 and please review. I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Meanwhile, Kovu was looking for Kiara. On the way, he bumped into his friend, Malka.  
"Hey buddy," Kovu greeted.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Malka asked.  
"I'm looking for Kiara," Kovu answered.  
"So is it true that you and Kiara are officially together?" Malka asked, sounding a bit tense.  
"We'll...yes," Kovu answered. He didn't notice the flash of jealousy that crossed Malka's eyes.  
"In got to go, see ya later." Kovu said and walked away.

Meanwhile, Akila and some of his Pride were waiting for Tama and Kula. Not all of his Pride was there. Akila had forced some lionesses and Ari to stay behind. He didn't want Ari to risk getting hurt since then he wouldn't be able to take down Kopa.  
"What's taking so long?" Malaika growled.  
"Quiet," Akila snapped at her in an annoyed voice.  
In a few minutes, Nalia appeared through the bushes.  
"They were right here," Nalia said. She had been nervous about tricking Tama and Kula. When she had told them that Jasiri and Danyssa had been by the border, both of them had been suspicious. It had taken some convincing to get them here.  
"I don't see them. This was a lie, wasn't it, Nalia?" Kula growled.  
"It was, "Akila growled, stepping out of the bushes with his lionesses. Tama and Kula's eyes went wide.  
"Attack!" Akila roared and the fight began!

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were enjoying some quality time.  
"See, I told you that we needed this," Kovu said. Kiara just smiled and licked his cheek.  
"I'd like to see Kopa's reaction if he saw us!" Kovu laughed. Kiara joined him.  
"He would freak!" Kiara wheezed out from her laughter.  
Kovu grinned and pounced on Kiara, and then bent down and licked her face.  
"I-" Kovu began but was cut of f by a sound of an angry and pained roar.  
Kovu jumped, "That sounds like my mother! Come on, it's coming from the border!" He and Kiara sprinted to the border.

When they reached the border, they were shocked at the sight.  
"Kovu, get out of here!" Kula roared, scared that they might attack her son or Kiara.  
"I'm not leaving you two!" Kovu cried, and hurled himself at Akila, and both of them began battling.  
Kiara growled and whipped around and struck Malaika across the face.  
"Kiara, don't!" Tama gasped out, but she was forgetting that Kiara was Nala's daughter and was the best young female fighter in the Pride.  
Malaika got onto her feet and the two of them began to battle.  
"What's going on?" Came a voice. Jasiri, Kopa, Danyssa and Haru appeared on the scene.  
"Mom!" Danyssa and Jasiri both cried out and went to help their mothers, while Kopa went and helped Kovu attack Akila. Haru was helping Kiara. The rest of Akila's lionesses were trying to help Akila and Malaika, while the rest were dealing with Tama and Kula. But Akila's Pride couldn't defeat them, they weren't outnumbered, but with Kopa, Kovu and Haru it was hard.  
"Retreat!" Akila roared and Akila's Pride began to flee. Just as Akila was trying to get out of Kovu and Kopa's grasp, he struck Kovu on the side. Blood began pouring out of him, and he collapsed onto the floor, teeth clenched in pain.  
"Kovu!" Both Kiara and Kula cried out at the same time. Kopa let out a roar of anger and tried to strike his uncle, but Akila dodged him and ran. Kopa was about to follow him, but he decided that checking up on his fighters and Kovu was more important.

"Kovu, how bad does it hurt?" Kiara asked. Jasiri came by her side and nuzzled her brother, holding back tears when she saw the pain in his eyes.  
"I'll be fine," Kovu said and tried to get up. But his injury was too much and he gasped in pain and fell over. His eyes closed.  
"No!"Kula cried.  
Kopa bent down and listened to see if he could hear Kovu's heart beat.  
"He's alive but we have to her him back to Priderock." Kopa said. He and Haru picked up Kovu and the group began heading back to Priderock.

Back at Priderock, Simba and Nala were talking.  
"I actually believe that Akila has allies in our Pride." Simba said.  
"And who do you think it is?" Nala asked.  
"It's one male and one female, if Nalia is telling the truth." Simba said. "I bet the male is Thresh."  
"What?!" Nala gasped, "Why?"  
"Because he's mad at me for taking you away and would want to get his revenge on me," Simba said.  
"No," Nala said, shaking her head, "he wouldn't do that. He isn't that type."  
"How can you be so sure?" Simba asked.  
"Because..." Nala began but then her voice trailed off when she heard loud voices outside of the den. The King and Queen went to check out what was going on.  
Simba looked at the even in shock. Kopa and Haru were carrying in an unconscious Kovu, with Kiara, Jasiri, Danyssa, Tama and Kula behind them. Everyone made room for them so Kovu could be carried into the den.  
"What happened?" Simba asked. After setting Kovu down, Kopa explained what had happened.

"It was Nalia! She's still working with Akila. She lured me and Tama there saying that Jasiri and Danyssa were there!" Tama growled.  
Jasiri growled under her breath. She knew that Nalia was a traitor!  
Rafiki walked into the den and began inspecting Kovu. The silence was agonizing. Finally Rafiki turned to them.  
"Rafiki how is he?" Chumvi asked his heart pounding with worry and fear for his son. Kula leaned against him for support.

"He will be fine as long as he gets some rest and takes it easy," Rafiki said.

Chumvi closed his eyes, sighing in relief. "Thank you,"

Rafiki nodded, and after bowing the King and Queen, left the den. Kovu opened his eyes a few minutes after that, groaning in pain.

After a while, the adults went to talk outside so Kovu could get some rest. Kiara waited until everyone left and then bent down and nuzzled him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Kiara murmured. She rubbed his cheek against his, and Kovu pulled her in closer and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Kovu said his voice loving and gentle.

"You better go outside and listen to what they're saying," Kovu said. Kiara nodded, and after giving him another nuzzle, she walked away.

Both of them were unaware that Nala had seen the scene. Nala smiled, happy that her daughter had an affair with the lion that she and Simba had intended her to. Nala decided to tell Simba later.

When everyone was assembled outside, Simba began to speak.

"We're now fully aware that Akila still plans on taking down our Pride. He attacked today. I need everyone to be ready just in case there will be a battle. I'm forbidding any of the cubs to leave Priderock. With Akila still trying to take down our Pride, it's just too dangerous. All members of the Pride are to stay at or near Priderock at all times. This means after the hunts and patrols, you are to come straight back to Priderock. Just in case there is a battle, I need everyone to be there." Simba said.

"How about Nalia?" Safi asked.

"She is a traitor!" Simba growled. "If I see her again-" He stopped talking, because as if on cue, Nalia walked up Priderock.

"Nalia, you have some nerve coming here!" Chumvi growled, angrily.

"Please, let me explain!" Nalia begged.

Everyone looked at Simba, who nodded.

"I was forced to work with Akila. I didn't want to lead Tama and Kula into the attack but..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that she couldn't reveal the names of the allies.

"But what?" Simba asked.

"I...had..." Nalia tried to speak but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nalia you've committed treason to our Pride by taking part in an attack to two of our members. I have no choice but to exile you!" Simba growled.

"Simba please!" Nalia begged. "I-"

"Get out before I make you!" Simba roared.

Holding back tears, Nalia turned and ran down the side of Priderock and headed to the Outlands. Zazu flew after her so he could make sure that she left.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Back in the Outlands, Akila was furious that yet another plan of his had failed.

"So when are we taking Simba down?" Ari asked.

"First, I will get the hyenas to ally up with us again," Akila said.

"Will they really join?" Malaika asked."I mean we failed last time so..."

"I don't need you're negative attitude, Malaika!" Akila snapped. "Besides, remember that you can always lure a hyena into anything as long as they will have food."

"So when are you going to talk with the hyenas?" Aro asked.

"Right now," Akila said. "I need Aro and Ari to come with me."

Ari and Akila nodded, and the three of them walked away to Elephant Graveyard.

Malaika was feeling a bit confused. Lately, Akila had been snapping at her more, and was spending far less time with her. He seemed to be annoyed with her. Malaika decided that when he came back from the Elephant Graveyard, she would talk with him.

Malaika saw her friend, Shanti waiting.  
"Shanti, is there anything wrong?" Malaika asked.  
"No," Shanti replied. "Why?"  
"No, you just seemed worried." Malaika answered.  
"I was just worried about Akila. What if the hyenas hurt him?" Shanti asked.  
"They won't," Malaika said. She felt a bit surprised that Shanti was worried about Akila. It was Malaika that should be worried about him; after all, she was his mate.  
Shanti sighed, and began pacing.  
"Shanti will you calm down?" Malaika asked. "You're more worried than I am, and I'm his mate."  
Shanti rolled her eyes, "What makes you think that you're so precious to Akila?"  
Malaika growled at her, "He's my mate! He loves me!"  
"If he loves you so much, then why did he mate with me?" Shanti growled, and then her eyes went wide realizing what she had said.  
"What did you just say?" Malaika growled, in a low, deadly voice.

"Malaika, I'm sorry." Shanti said. "It just happened. Akila and I were taking a walk and he was upset and before we knew it, we had started mating."  
Malaika roared in anger, and struck Shanti across the face, sending her flying.  
"Don't ever come near him again!" Malaika growled, and advanced on her, ready to kill her.

Malaika approached Shanti and was about to slash her throat, when she heard a roar. Suddenly, she was being pinned down. She gasped when she saw who it was. Akila!  
"What are you doing?" Malaika asked, struggling.  
"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" Akila asked. He and the other two males had gone into the Elephant Graveyard and managed to convince the hyenas to join forces with them. They had promised that they would succeed this time and they would be able to live in the Pridelands. When they had come back, he had arrived just in time to see Malaika hitting Shanti and he had immediately known why.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Malaika cried. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Dad!" Ari cried. He shoved Akila off his mother, and then helped Malaika up. He nuzzled his mother's tearful face. Ari hated seeing Malaika so hurt. All these years after tough training, it was her that Ari always turned to when he needed help or comfort. Malaika had always been there for him and he refused to let his mother be sad.

"How could you?" Malaika asked, tearfully. Akila said nothing.  
"What's going on?" Ari asked.  
"Ari, let's let them talk alone," Aro said, and he and Ari went into the den.  
"Malaika, please," Shanti said, getting onto her feet. "It was an accident!"  
"Of course it was an accident!" Malaika snarled. "Mating with my mate was a total accident. Akila how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"  
"Malaika," Akila sighed, "After mating, I realized that I don't love you as much as I used to. If I had, none of this would have happened."  
Malaika roared at him in anger, and then turned to Shanti, her anger practically flowing out of her.  
"I will kill you for this!" Malaika growled. But before she could strike her, Akila slammed into her, knocking Malaika over.

"If you hurt her," Akila warned, "I will rip you into pieces!"  
Malaika's eyes went wide as she realized that Akila no longer care for her. It was Shanti that mattered to him!  
Sobbing, she turned and ran away from him. She couldn't remember a time that she had been this upset. Right now, she wanted her parents and family!  
_"You can only truly count on your family. The blood of your blood._" Malaika thought. She realized that she couldn't count on Akila anymore. But the Pridelanders would never accept her back! Nala would never forgive her. And now she didn't have a place within Akila's Pride anymore.

Meanwhile, Akila was assembling his Pride.  
"So what are we going to do Dad?" Ari asked. He was furious at Akila! He had heard what his father had done to his mother, but he knew better than to argue with Akila.  
"We are going to ambush Simba," Akila answered.  
"Where?" Keshni asked.  
"I don't' want to attack by the border. We'll attack him in the gorge. When we capture him, we can throw him down the gorge, and he'll fall to his death. Ah the irony!" Akila growled, with a murderous look in his eye.  
"Our allies are coming to talk with us tomorrow morning, we can tell them to lead Simba to the gorge. He'll believe whatever the allies tell him." Aro said, and Akila nodded in agreement. With that, the Pride went to rest, excited for the things that would come.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. So Malaika knows that Akila mated with Shanti. But she can't go back to the Pridelands since she'll never be accepted back and she can't turn against Akila either because if he succeeds, he will surely kill her. And what will Ari say? And for those of you who read "It Never Really Ends" I will be updating as soon as possible so please be patient.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 and please review. I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

A week later, Kopa and Kiara were returning to Priderock. Kiara was in a wonderful mood. Nala had told Simba about hers and Kovu's affair and then both of them had told Kula and Chumvi. Their parents seemed delighted that Kiara and Kovu were together. This morning, Simba had announced Kovu as Kiara's future mate. The entire Pride seemed more happy, especially Kovu after the announcement had been made.

Simba saw his son and daughter arriving at Priderock and went to greet them.  
"Hey Dad," Kopa said, returning his father's nuzzle.  
"Where's Mom?" Kiara asked.  
"She's in the den. Listen, I'm not feeling that well so I'm going to get some rest. Alex offered to deal with an crisis that happens but I want you to help as well Kopa." Simba said. Kopa nodded.  
"Aren't you going to train Kovu as well?" Kopa asked.  
"I will, when he gets better." Simba said, and after nuzzling them, he went into the den.  
Meanwhile, Alex had just returned from a trip to the Waterhole. The male and female ally approached him.  
"Have you see Simba?" The male ally asked.  
"No, why?" Alex asked.  
"There are some rogues at the gorge who want to talk with him," The female ally said.  
"How many?" Alex asked.

Just two," the female ally said.  
"Simba isn't feeling well," Alex said. "He asked me to deal with anything that comes along."  
"But Alex, they want to talk with Simba," The male ally said.  
"Doesn't matter. Simba told me to deal with anything, and that includes rogues. I'll see what they want. Now show me where they are." Alex said. He gave them a look to let them know that nothing they said would change his mind.  
The allies sighed and led Alex to where they set up the trap. They knew how stubborn Alex could be when he wanted to, by they also knew that Akila would be furious.  
The three of them reached the gorge and climbed down it, since it was the dry season.  
"Where are they?" Alex asked.  
The male ally pretended to frown, "They were right here, lets split up and find them."  
"Alright," Alex said and began walking through the gorge trying to find them.

The allies went the other way to where Akila was waiting. They explained the situation. Akila was furious but there was nothing he could do. At least he had the opportunity to kill Alex. The allies told them where Alex was and he and his Pride went to kill Alex.

Meanwhile, Alex was still looking for the rogues.  
"I wonder where-" Alex muttered but stopped when he heard a voice.  
"Hello Alex," Came a voice. Alex whipped around to see Akila and his Pride.  
"Akila!" Alex growled. "You have some nerve coming onto our land."  
"We'll this trap was for Simba but we may as well kill you off," Akila said, "Attack!"  
Akila's Pride hurled themselves at Alex and he went down growling and biting. He managed to get onto his feet.

Knowing he couldn't fight them, Alex ran with them behind them. He reached the end of the gorge and with all his strength, he began climbing up the wall. When he looked down he realized that all of Akila's Pride was no longer behind him. He looked up to see them waiting for him. Alex growled. He couldn't go down! He would fall for sure if he tried. The only place to go was up!

Suddenly, the allies came by Akila's side.  
"Give me your paw!" Alex called.  
"Why should we Alex?" The male ally chuckled.  
"We were on Akila's side all this time." The female ally said.  
"Why would you do such a thing! Runju, Sarafina, you are Nala's parents!" Alex gasped.  
"We realized that it was Malaika and Akila that deserved the throne. Not Nala and Simba. It will be Akila that succeeds!" Runju said.  
Akila leaned down and dug his claws into Alex's paws. Alex gritted his teeth in pain.  
"Too bad you won't live to see me be King!" Akila growled and flung Alex off the wall. He landed with a sickening thud.  
"There is no way he will survive that," Sarafina said and Runju and Akila nodded in agreement. Sarafina and Runju felt guilty because they had killed their niece's mate, but they knew it had to be done.  
"I wanted to kill Simba!" Akila growled.  
"Alex was taking over for Simba. There was nothing we could do!" Sarafina said. "Besides, Simba just lost one of his best fighters."  
"I know...we just have to keep weakening their Pride." Akila growled.  
"Don't let anything happen to Nala and the twins," Runju warned, threateningly.  
"I know, I won't," Akila lied.  
"You should go back to the Pridelands before anyone suspects that you were gone," Shanti said, stepping forward.  
Runju and Sarafina nodded and the two of them walked back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock, Kiara went and settled down by Kovu. He slowly opened his eyes and then smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey sweetheart," Kovu said. Kiara leaned closer and nuzzled him.  
"Any news on Akila?" Kovu asked.  
"No, but we also know that this isn't the end. I think my father knows that there's going to be a battle." Kiara said.  
"Great, this should have been my first fight and now I can't fight!" Kovu muttered.  
"There is no way you are going to be fighting in that condition," Jasiri said, walking up to them. She nuzzled her brother.  
"If I can, I will," Kovu said.  
"Kovu, that's dangerous." Kiara warned.  
"I'm going to fight if I can." Kovu said.

Suddenly, Shinda walked up to the group.

"Have any of you seen Alex?" Shinda asked.  
"He's filling in for Dad, Auntie," Kiara said. "He might have left Priderock to deal with something."  
"I know that he's filling in for Simba. I saw Zazu and asked him if he was busy but Zazu said that everything in the Kingdom is okay," Shinda said.  
"Maybe he's on the patrol," Kovu said.  
"Maybe, thanks anyway." Shinda said and walked away.  
The trio continued to chat.

Meanwhile, Kopa and Tojo were returning from the patrol along with Moraan.  
"Hey, do you see something in the gorge?" Kopa asked, straining his neck.  
"What is it?" Moraan asked.  
"I don't know, I'm going to go see," Kopa said and began walking down the gorge.  
"We'll come with you," Tojo said and he and Moraan followed Kopa.  
The males reached the bottom of the gorge and began walking to where Kopa thought he saw something.  
"Do you smell blood?" Moraan asked, sniffing the air.  
"I do too," Tojo said. "Kopa?"  
Kopa was too occupied to answer. He began running to the source of them smell, and saw a gruesome sight.  
Alex was laying on the ground, with dripping with blood.  
"No!" Kopa roared. "Uncle Alex!" Tojo and Moraan were right behind him.  
Tojo bent down and listened to see if he could hear Alex's heartbeat.  
"Is he alive?" Kopa asked.  
Tojo looked at him with pained eyes, "He's breathing but barely." Tojo said.

"Let's get him back to Priderock," Moraan said and he and Tojo picked up Alex's body.  
"Kopa," Tojo said. "Run back to Priderock and try to tell Shinda what happened. I don't want her panicking."  
Kopa nodded and he ran to Priderock. At the top, he was greeted by Jasiri. She gave his cheek a lick. Kopa nuzzled her.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Jasiri asked.  
"Really bad accident. Where's Shinda?" Kopa asked.  
"What happened?" Jasiri asked. Kopa explained to her what happened. Suddenly, Shinda walked to where they were. She nuzzled her nephew.  
"Um, Auntie," Kopa began, "There's something you should know."  
"What is it?" Shinda asked.  
"Well... there was an accident...and... Uncle Alex was the victim." Kopa said.  
"What?" Shinda gasped. "What happened?"  
"Um, he got thrown down the gorge," Kopa said, then he immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.  
"Kopa!" Jasiri whispered, "Don't say that!"  
"What do you mean he got thrown of the gorge?" Shinda cried.  
"He..." Kopa said but before he could finish, Tojo and Moraan came with Alex's body.  
"No!" Shinda cried. "Alex!"  
"Aunt Shinda, he's alive." Kopa said.  
Shinda followed the males into the cave where they put down Alex's body.

Kopa sent Zazu to fetch Rafiki. Kiara got up and looked at her godfather's body in horror.

"What happened?" Kiara cried, running to where Alex was.

"It was Akila!" Kopa growled."I know it was! I bet he led Uncle Alex into a trap!"

"Kopa, calm down." Simba said.

"Dad, I say we go and attack right now! First he attacks Tama and Kula and then injures Kovu. Now look!" Kopa snarled.

"Kopa you have to stay calm," Nala said, nuzzling her son, and Kopa sighed.

Rafiki walked into the den and began inspecting Alex. After what seemed like hours, her turned back to the Pride.

"He will recover if he gets several weeks of rest," Rafiki said. "Just make sure he takes it easy."

Shinda let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Rafiki,"

Nobody noticed that Sarafina slipped away to inform Akila that Alex had survived.

"Dad, we have to do something!" Kopa said. "We can't let Akila keep succeeding like this!"

"Right now I want to know why Alex went into the gorge in the first place," Simba said.

"I bet it was because the allies led them there. After all, you did tell him to take over for you for a while." Kovu said, from where he was resting. "The allies probably told him that there was something in the gorge that he had to deal with."

"You're right, Kovu." Simba said. "It was probably the allies."

"We have to find out who they were. Or we have to wait until Alex wakes up." Tojo said.

"But that might take hours," Simba said.

"That's the best we can do, Simba." Nala said. "We don't want to make decisions that we'll regret."

"I know, we'll have to wait and see." Simba said.

With that, the whole Pride waited for Alex to wake and hoped that he would remember what happened.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarafina told Akila that Alex would survive.

"That's it!" Akila roared. "I've had it! I'm tired of all my plans failing! We are going to attack now!"

"Now?" Keshni gasped.

"Yes now," Akila growled. "I've waited long enough. Aro, go get the hyenas!"

Aro nodded, and ran to the Elephant Graveyard.

Akila turned to his Pride, "Get ready for battle!"

Malaika was watching at a distance away. She growled at Akila in anger, and suddenly a plan formed in her head. During the battle, she would get rid of Shanti. Then Akila would take her back in as a mate. And if he couldn't get Shanti, she would make sure her son got the throne as soon as they succeeded. And she could make sure Ari hated Shanti and he would exile or kill her. It would be perfect. Her thoughts drifted off to Nala. She growled at the thought of her sister. This was all her fault! If Nala hadn't taken the throne from her, they wouldn't be in the Outlands and Akila would still be hers.

_"Nala, Shanti, just wait. You two will be dead. I promise you that,"_ Malaika thought. Malaika then went back to where the hyenas and the Pride had gathered to listen to Akila's plans.

No one knew that Nalia was hiding and listening, and nobody noticed her run into the Pridelands to warn Simba.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Surprised who the allies are? Well this is why the allies didn't want to hurt Nala or the twins. Sarafina and Runju didn't want their daughter and grandchildren to get hurt. And please be patient, I will be updating "It Never Really Ends," as soon as possible.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Without thinking, Nalia raced up Priderock and into the big den where most of the Pride was.  
"Simba!" Nalia cried as she ran in.  
"Nalia, you were exiled and you know the penalty for returning!" Simba growled.  
"I know, but Akila and his pride are on attack and heading this way! They have hyenas with them!" Nalia cried.  
"Why should we believe anything you say?" Kopa demanded.  
"Kopa please," Nalia begged, "I'm telling the truth!"  
"You-" Simba began but was cut off by Zazu flying in.  
"Sire!" Zazu gasped. "Akila and his Pride are on this way with the hyenas! It's war!"  
"Go and see if there are any Pride members by the Waterhole! Tell them to come here!" Simba ordered.  
Simba then turned to his Pride, "Let's start heading out!"

Jasiri was one of the last to leave.  
"Just because you came and warned us about Akila doesn't mean you get forgiveness for taking part in that attack against my mother and Tama. We're smarter than that!" Jasiri hissed at her.  
Nalia growled at her.  
Kovu began to get up and follow them, wincing from the pain.  
"Kovu, you are not going!" Chumvi ordered.  
"I can fight!" Kovu said.  
"No, you can't!" Jasiri said, pushing him down. Kovu growled and stayed down, as everyone exited the den.

Nalia was in the den, still debating on what to do.  
"You know Nalia," Kovu growled, "just because you come and warn us doesn't mean that-"  
"I know," Nalia interrupted. "Jasiri already reminded me."  
"Good," Kovu snapped.  
Suddenly, Alex stirred and slowly began waking up.  
"What happened?" Alex murmured.  
"You were thrown off a cliff," Kovu said.  
Alex squeezed his eyes shut," I remember. Where's everyone else?"  
"War with Akila," Nalia said.  
"What?"Alex gasped. "I have to be there," Alex tried to get up but he couldn't  
" You can't get up. Rafiki said you need a couple weeks of rest." Kovu said.  
"Someone has to go warn our Pride that Sarafina and Runju aren't on our side." Alex said.  
"What?" Kovu said. "But why would they-"  
"I don't know, but someone has to go warn them. And Nala has to know as well."  
"I'll go," Nalia said and ran out of the cave.

Meanwhile, Simba had gathered his Pride and was instructing them when Nalia came tearing through.  
"Nalia," Simba growled, "just because you-"  
"I know, but you have to listen to me!" Nalia cried. "Alex is awake and he told me some interesting news."  
"What is it?" Kiara asked. Nalia looked at her gratefully. From the time that she had been at Priderock, Kiara had been warm and friendly to her.  
"He told me that Sarafina and Runju aren't on our side," Nalia said. She looked at the couple who were trying to sneak away.  
"Liar!" Nala roared and struck Nalia across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. "My parents would never do that!"  
"Nala, it's true. Alex told me himself -" Nalia began but was interrupted by a roar from Akila.  
"Let's go," Simba ordered and led his Pride to meet Akila.

Simba saw Akila's Pride approaching with hyenas with them.  
"Last chance Akila!" Simba roared."Go home!"  
"I am home!" Akila chuckled and the turned to his Pride. "Attack!"

Akila's Pride hurled them at Simba's Pride. Aro and Ari both tackled Kopa, sending him to the ground.  
"Kopa!" Simba cried, fearing his son's safety.  
He began making his way to Kopa, but ran into Malaika.  
"Going somewhere?" Malaika sneered.  
Just as Malaika lifted her paw to strike Simba, Nala tackled her sister and held her pinned down.  
"Go help Kopa!" Nala called to her mate.  
Simba ran to Kopa while Nala and Malaika started to battle.

Malaika and Nala began fighting. Even after all these years of training, Malaika noticed that Nala still seemed to be better than her.  
A hyena jumped on Nala and taken by surprise, Nala fell over, and Malaika held her pinned down.  
"It's over Nala," Malaika growled. "Too bad you won't live to see my son be the King."  
"Being King," Nala snarled, "is my son's birthright and will also be Kovu's position."  
"The throne is Ari's," Malaika hissed, and raised her paw to slash Nala's throat.

Malaika no!" Came a voice. Nala turned to see Sarafina running to them.  
"Mother, it's okay," Malaika said, in an annoyed tone, "I can handle her."  
"Malaika, your father and I may have been on your side all these years but I won't let you kill Nala! Move!" Sarafina growled.  
"So it really was you!" Nala gasped." Why would you and Daddy do such a thing?"  
"Nala, please," Sarafina said. "You have to understand! It's Malaika and Akila that deserve the throne! And Ari should be the heir!"  
"And what about my son and daughter?"Nala growled. "Did you forget about them?"  
"Of course not. Akila agreed to let them live and let Kopa be Ari's second in command."  
" That will never happen," Nala snarled. "After he gets the throne, he's just going to kill Kiara and Kopa! And I know Malaika will let them. Both of them are just liars that don't deserve the throne!"  
Sarafina gave Nala a look that was full of sadness and pain.  
"I'm sorry you can't understand," Sarafina said, sadly, and then looked at Malaika, "go ahead."

Sarafina had figured it would come down to this. Deep inside her has known that Nala would die. After Kopa and Kiara had been attacked, she and Runju had wanted to break the alliance. But it hadn't been possible. She and Runju hadn't been able to break the alliance because they had known that Nala would be dead the minute they did. At least this way she had gotten more time to live. With a painful sigh, she walked away.  
"Wait!"Nala cried. "Mom, don't leave me! Mom! Come back!"

"Well it looks like you aren't Mom's favourite after all, "Malaika sneered. "Good bye Nala."  
"I will be waiting for you in the afterlife and I will make sure you suffer for this!" Nala hissed. "I'm ashamed to say that you and I are from the same blood!" Malaika was just about to slash Nala's throat when a flash of pale tan fur crashed into her and she fell onto the ground.  
Nala looked to see Hofu pinning Malaika down! Nala gasped at her brother and quickly got onto her feet.  
"I'm not going to kill you, Malaika." Hofu hissed. "But I know you will."  
Malaika's eyes got wide as she saw Chumvi approaching her. Nala looked at her sister's wide emerald green eyes. Those same eyes she had seen only hours after her birth. Only then, they had belonged to a sweet, innocent cub.  
Chumvi looked at Nala who nodded sadly and Chumvi slammed Malaika so hard that she fell off the gorge and into the raging water.  
Nala and Hofu both watched their sister being swallowed by the water. Nala closed her eyes as memories of Malaika flashed in her head and she held back tears.  
But both of them didn't have time to mourn for long. They had a war to win. The three of them turned and began battling with the hyenas.

Ari and Kopa were battling. Kopa had been one of the best male fighters in his Pride, but after years of intense training, Ari was equal in power.  
"Back down while you can, Ari!" Kopa growled."It's better than you dying!"  
"It will be you who dies Kopa!" Ari snarled. "You and your family took the throne away from us. We were the ones that rightfully deserved it!"  
"Lies!" Kopa growled. "That was all lies that your father planted in your head. He was exiled because he tried to kill me and Kiara!"  
"My father isn't a murderer!" Ari growled.  
"Yes he is," Kopa growled.  
Ari roared in anger and pinned him down. Kopa struggled to get up but he couldn't. Suddenly, there was a flash of brown and Kopa looked up to see Kovu pinning Ari down.  
"Kovu, are you out of your mind?!" Kopa roared. "You're injured!"  
"That's not going to stop me," Kovu hissed.  
"Both of you will die,"Ari hissed. "Even if you kill me first. My father will take his rightful throne and then it's going to be my turn."  
"How about the Queen?" Kovu taunted. "Malaika's dead. My father pushed her off the gorge!  
Ari roared in anger and pushed Kovu off him. He jumped to his feet, scanning the battle for his mother. His eyes got wide as he realized that Malaika was gone.  
"NO!" Ari roared. He saw Chumvi fighting three hyenas and hurled himself to him.  
"Dad! Watch out!" Kovu roared.  
Chumvi turned around and his eyes got wide with shock. Kovu wondered if it was from seeing Ari or seeing him fighting.  
Kopa and Kovu turned to Kiara, Danyssa and Jasiri who were fighting some hyenas. With help from the males, they quickly killed them off.

Meanwhile, Nala was fighting both Shanti and Keshni at the same time. Three hyenas jumped on her and slammed her down.

Keshni pushed Nala down and raised her paw to slash Nala's throat when a lion slammed into both Keshni and Shanti, sending them flying and they crashed to the ground. Nala looked up to see who her rescuer was. Runju!  
"Don't touch me," Nala growled.  
"What-" Runju began but was cut off by Nala's roar of fury.  
"Traitor!" Nala roared. "You were on Akila's side all these years! Did I not matter to you? You were willing to kill my mate and leave me without him!"

"Nala please listen." Runju said. "A while after you and Simba got the throne, your mother and I began to think that Akila and Malaika deserved the throne. We told them that, and we all knew that the only way to get Akila the throne was by getting rid of Simba. We knew that it would hurt you but there was nothing we could do. We made them promise that nothing would happen to you, Kiara or Kopa. After he attacked Kiara and Kopa, we knew that Akila would break his promise. When we tried to break out of the alliance, we realized that we could t. Akila would tell everyone that it was us who were allies to them. And if we broke the alliance, he would kill you right away. At least by this, you got more years to live."

Nala stared at her father, and tears sprang to her eyes.  
"I was wrong to trust you. Especially you." Nala said. "I've always been second to you. Malaika and Hofu were always first."  
"That's not-" Runju began, but Nala roared at him silencing him. There were tears streaming down her face. She saw Simba trying to make his way to her but he was being blocked by Akila.

"But even if Simba did die, and Akila promised that Kiara, Kopa and I could live, did you not think about my feelings? How I would feel if my mate died? Or about Kiara and Kopa? That they would lose their father?" Nala sobbed.

"Mom!" Kiara ran to where she was.  
"Grandpa what-"Kiara began to ask but was cut off by her mother.  
"Kiara don't go near him!" Nala roared. "He was on Akila's side all these years!"  
Kiara's eyes went wide as she looked at Runju.  
"Kiara please-"Runju began but he was cut off.  
"Stay away from her," Nala hissed. "You can hurt me but I won't let you hurt her!" She got onto her feet. But she wasn't about to attack her father. She just couldn't.  
Nala opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a roar. She looked to see Keshni and Shanti trying to rip Kula apart. Nala and Kiara went to help her.

Akila and Simba were still battling, neither of them willing to give up. To Simba's surprise Ari ran to them but his anger wasn't aimed at him, but at Akila.  
Ari looked at his father, "Mom's gone!"  
"Get out of here Ari!" Akila snapped. "I have bigger problems than her!"  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Ari roared. "She was the one by your side supporting you all these years! How can you find a more faithful Queen like that!"  
"Shanti will be my Queen," Akila growled at him.  
Ari let out a roar of fury and tackled Akila. He pinned his father down.

"You liar! You lied to my mother! Why should I believe anything you've told me?! You are nothing but a liar!" Ari snarled. "My mother, the lioness who loved and supported you all these years is gone! And you don't care! You don't deserve the throne! Someone selfish like you doesn't deserve anything! I was misled by you all these years thinking that the Pridelanders are bad! They're not! And even if they are, you're no better than them. But I realized how wrong I was! I should have been supporting the Pridelanders, not you!" Ari roared.  
"You are out of your mind!" Akila snapped. "You-"  
Ari cut him off by slamming his paw down on Akila's face and Akila roared in anger and pain.

"Akila!" Shanti tried to help him, but Ari jumped off Akila and turned to Shanti and whipped her across the face. She crashed to the ground, gasping from the impact of the blow.  
Kopa, Kovu, Ari and Simba all began to advance on Akila and his eyes went wide.  
Kopa raised his paw and hit Akila so hard that he crashed onto the ground. Ari dug his claws into his fur causing him to roar in pain. Kovu looked at Simba who nodded at him and he shoved Akila down the side of the gorge. The four males watched as the water drowned him.

Simba turned to the rest of the battle. Everyone had stopped fighting. The hyenas were running away, seeing that their leader was dead. Kiara lay on the ground, bleeding but she was okay. Jasiri was holding down a lioness from Akila's Pride. Nala and Kula had Keshni down, but by the looks of it, Keshni was dead.  
Simba opened his mouth to order his Pride to kill Akila's Pride when Kiara caught his eye. He looked at her.  
"We Are One," Kiara mouthed at him. Simba stared at her, and it began to dawn on him what his daughter was saying. He looked at Kopa who nodded at him. He as well had seen what his sister was trying to tell them. Simba smiled at both of them.  
"Enough!" Simba roared. "We have spilled enough blood tonight! Ari has seen the truth tonight and he will be accepted into our Pride! If the rest of you can agree with him and remain loyal to our Pride, you may stay. Don't forget that we are one!"

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Probably there is going to be a couple more chapters before this story is over. If I write a sequel, would you guys be interested in reading? Please tell me in a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter 26 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. Also please remember to tell me in a review if you are interested in reading a sequel.**

There were murmers from Akila's Pride as they took Simba's words in.  
One by one the lions from Akila's Pride bowed to King Simba to show their union to the Pridelander lions.  
"Let's go home," Simba said. "All of us."  
Simba went and helped Nala up. Kovu helped Kiara up, letting her lean on him for support.  
Nala looked around for her parents and realized that they weren't there, and she knew that two of them must have snuck away. She sighed; she had lost her sister and parents tonight.

She looked at Simba and by the look in his eyes she knew that he knew what she was thinking.  
"It's okay," Nala murmured. "I'm okay."  
Simba nodded and they began following everyone else to Priderock. Nalia hesitated to come until Simba turned to her with a warm smile on her face.  
"Come home Nalia," Simba said. Nalia smiled and began making her way back to Priderock. Keshni was gone and Nalia felt grieve burying in her heart but she didn't want to let her emotions show. She would mourn later.  
Kiara walked beside her. She seemed to understand her grief. Nalia looked at her and Kiara gave her a smile that was full of sympathy and understanding. Nalia managed to smile back but her eyes were watery.

Everyone went into the big den. Rafiki was already there. Alex was eagerly waiting for them.  
"We won," Shinda said giving him a nuzzle. "Well we didn't exactly win but we came to peace."  
Alex looked at Nala,"I'm sorry about your parents."  
"It's alright," Nala sighed." they chose their own path."  
Hofu came and stood beside his sister. Nala looked at him and saw the sadness in her eyes being reflected in his sea green eyes. Both of them had lost a huge chunk of their family.  
Rafiki began treating everyone's wounds.  
"Kovu, you should not have gone out into de battle. What were you thinking?" Rafiki asked.  
"I wasn't going to rest while my Pride was out fighting," Kovu said  
"It's a miracle you aren't dead," Kula murmured, nuzzling him. She licked his forehead.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Kovu said. He returned his mother's affection.  
Rafiki then went to Kiara, and rubbed some herbs on her fur. Nala went to her daughter's side and began licking her wounds. Kiara sighed in relief.  
Danyssa was resting against her mother and father. She had cuts all over her fur but she would recover.  
Ari watched all the families reunite. He sighed; he would never be able to do that with his own parents. They were gone forever. He missed his father but he didn't really feel the need to mourn for him. Akila had never been right and had brain washed him. But his heart ached for Malaika; she hadn't deserved to fall off a cliff and drown.

_Flashback ( to when Ari was a cub)__  
__"Harder Ari!" Akila barked. "You have to try harder!"__  
__"I am," Ari panted, tired from running back and forth.__  
__"No hard enough!" Akila roared at him. Ari backed up in fear. He wanted his mother but she was out hunting.__  
__"Keep going!" Akila ordered and Ari ran another length__  
__"No fast enough!"Akila growled.__  
__"But Dad, I'm tired." Ari panted. "Can i take a break? Please?"__  
__"How weak are you?" Akila shouted.__  
__"Akila!" Came a voice. It was Malaika.__  
__"Mom!" Ari exclaimed. He was too tired to go greet her. Malaika nuzzled him.__  
__"How did the hunt go?" Akila asked. He gave his mate a nuzzle._

_Malaika sighed,"We didn't catch anything for us but Keshni and I caught two hares for Ari and Nalia. Come on Ari, you have to eat." Malaika saw that Ari didn't seem to have the strength to get up so she picked him up in her mouth and carried him to kill. She set him down in front of it and Ari immiediately began to eat.__  
__"Aren't you going to eat Mom?" Ari asked.__  
__Malaika nuzzled him," This is for you, not me. You need your energy for training with your father."__  
__"Mom, I don't want to train anymore," Ari whined. "He always makes me train all day with no break and Nalia and I can't play anymore. I'm tired of training and Dad's never happy with me."__  
__Malaika licked the top of his head," Darling, your father is happy. He just doesn't show it. I know he may train you a lot but you need training if we're going to take down Simba's Pride."__  
__Ari sighed and continued eating. When he was done, Malaika pulled him into her paws and began grooming him. Ari was too upset to try to run away.__  
__"Why don't we go have some fun?" Malaika suggested.__  
__"Really?" Ari asked.__  
__Malaika smiled at him," Why not?"__  
__Ari nodded and Malaika led him to a small pond so they could enjoy some time together._

_End of Flashback_

_I'm sorry Mom,"_ Ari thought_. "I should have been there to save you."__  
_Meanwhile, Mufasa was getting treated by Rafiki. Sarabi rested against him. Her heart was aching with grief for Akila. Why did everything have to end like this? Tears formed in her eyes. Once Rafiki moved on, Mufasa turned to Sarabi.  
"He would have never stopped, Sarabi." Mufasa said, softly. His voice was also full of sadness as he talked about his youngest son.  
"I know," Sarabi said.  
Ajjali came and rested against her parents. She was thinking about Akila. She sighed; wishing he had just been the older brother that she had loved.

Kopa was getting treatment for his own wounds. After Rafiki finished rubbing some herbs on him, Nala came by his side and began licking his wounds.  
"I'm sorry about them," Kopa murmured softly.  
Nala licked his forehead," It's alright darling."  
Kopa looked at his mother. He couldn't imagine how she felt right now. She had her parents turn against her and her mother had left her to die. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Simba and Nala did that to him. Of course, he knew that would never happen. He needed his parents and he knew that Kiara did too. They were both old enough to fend for themselves but both of them still needed them.

Simba and Kiara came and rested against them. All the blood on Kiara's fur was gone, but her colour was still tinted with blood.  
Simba's heart felt heavy. His brother was dead but he couldn't mourn properly for him since he had died as a killer.  
Nala rested against her family. She sighed; just this morning she had had her whole family with her and now her parents were gone. Nala knew that they must have headed into the Outlands. She still couldn't quite believe that her own mother had left her to die. And Runju, he had saved her yet Nala couldn't bring herself to forgive her father. Had he not thought even if she had lived through this, if Simba did die, had her parents not thought that would leave her without a mate? Malaika was gone as well. Nala couldn't bring herself to mourn for Malailka, but she told herself to remember the good things about Malaika. Not the bad things.

That made everything much better but also much worse.  
The good part of it was that she had something of her sister to remeber her by. The bad thing was that made her heart ache for Malaika.

Nala closed her eyes and let tears escape her eyes. She didn't mind letting her emotions show since they were in the Royal Den.  
"Mother?" Kopa nudged her.  
" It's okay, Kopa," Nala said, in a shakey voice."I'm fine,"  
Simba nuzzled her but Nala could tell that he was also silently mourning for Akila. Nala could tell that like her, he was thinking of the good things about Akila, not the bad.  
She knew that before Simba had been reannounced as the heir, Akila and him had been quite close and had enjoyed each others company. The same way she and Malaika had been.  
Kiara rested herself against her brother. Kopa nuzzled her. Simba still seemed to be in his own thoughts. Nala rested her head in her paws and soon she was asleep.

Kiara looked at her mother. She had always seen Nala so strong and brave. But now she looked broken as slept. Kiara couldn't imagine how she felt. How would she feel if Kopa and her parents all turned against her?  
And how about Hofu? Her mother had her father and Kopa and her. But Hofu didn't have any immideite family other than Kudeka and her family. Kiara knew it would take some time to mend broken hearts. They would mend, but they just needed some time.

Meanwhile, Nalia was laying at the end of the cage, mourning for Keshni. Tears filled her eyes. Was her mother really truly gone? She had been angry at Keshni for lying to her but now she couldn't do anything. Keshni was gone forever.  
Nalia closed her eyes remembering her last words to her mother. Their argument. Keshni calling her to come back. But she hasn't turned back. Why didn't she? Nalia began sobbing quietly. All the through the harsh years of her cubhood, Keshni had cared and loved her. Nalia so badly wanted to feel her mother nuzzling her again. To hear her telling Nalia that everything was going to be alright.  
Keshni had been on the wrong side but against everything, she was still Nalia's mother.  
Still thinking about the mother she had lost, Nalia lay her head in her paws and soon she was asleep.

The next day, Nala woke up. She was still feeling sore but it didn't really bother her. Careful not to wake her mate and children, she got up and went to the Waterhole.  
After taking a drink, the Queen turned around to see Thresh heading towards the Waterhole.  
"Good morning," Thresh said, giving her a friendly smile.  
"Good morning," Nala said sming back.  
"I'm sorry about your parents," Thresh said.  
"It's okay," Nala said. " they chose their path."  
"No wonder we couldn't find out who the allies were. Sarafina and Runju would be the last ones to suspect."  
"I know," Nala said." Don't get angry about this, but... Simba...and I kind of thought that it was you."  
Thresh looked surprised," Why me?"  
"Because you're...still angry at Simba for taking me in his mate." Nala answered.  
"I was angry at him. And I still am. But even if I was the ally, it would mean that I want Simba dead and that would leave you without a mate. And I know that you would be broken without him. And I can't seeing you in such pain." Thresh said.  
Nala looked at him in surprise.  
"I'm going back to Priderock," Thresh said." Coming?"  
Nala nodded and the two of them went back to Priderock.

A few days later, Jasiri was returning to Priderock. Near the base, she saw Nalia talking with Kopa. She growled under her breath. She wouldn't let Nalia take Kopa!  
Jasiri walked up to them. Kopa smiled when he saw her and gave her a loving nuzzle. She rubbed her cheek against his.  
"I thought you were doing patrol today," Jasiri said.  
"I'm leaving now," Kopa said." I'll see you later."  
"Bye," Jasiri said and gave him another nuzzle.

Once Kopa was out of ear shot, Jasiri whirled to Nalia.  
"Stay away from him," Jasiri warned.  
"Who?" Nalia asked.  
"Kopa!" Jasiri snapped."I won't let you take him away from me."  
"Who says that I have to listen to you?" Nalia demanded. "I'll talk to him if I want to and nothing you say will stop me. If I like him, I can talk to him!"  
Jasiri growled. She had some nerve!  
"You're such a...a whore! Taking males that belong to other lionesses. Just like you're mother!" Jasiri snarled at her. Simba had told Kopa the story of Tanabi and Kopa had told her.  
Nalia roared in anger and leapt at Jasiri. Jasiri dodged her and managed to leap on her and pin her down.  
"Don't ever talk about my mother like that!" Nalia growled.  
"I'll talk like that about her and nothing you say will stop me!" Jasiri laughed. She got off Nalia.  
"Stay away from him. I have all of my friends to back me up. You do anything and they and I will get back at you." Jasiri hissed and walked away.

asiri reached Priderock. At the base she was greeted by Kiara.  
"Hey," Kiara greeted.  
"Hey," Jasiri said.  
"Jasiri, are you okay?" Kiara asked.  
Jasiri sighed and told her friend about her issues with Nalia.  
"I know why you're scared," Kiara said, after she had finished."but I know my brother and he wouldn't ever leave you. I'm sure of that."  
"You're right," Jasiri said. "I don't have to worry."  
"Are we still going to watch the crèche together?" Kiara asked. Jasiri nodded and the two of them went into the nursery den.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. The next chapter will be the last chapter and then I will be starting a sequel.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the final chapter and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Months passed and the whole Pride healed, both mentally and physically. Alex and Kovu had both recovered completely. Simba had trained Kovu to be King shortly after he and Kiara has become mates. Kopa had taken Jasiri as his mate. Danyssa and Haru were mates. Sahil had taken Anjani as his mate. Chumvi's younger sister, Zawadi was now mates with Nala's brother, Hofu. The whole Pride was doing well and everyone seemed to be happy.  
Simba had also taught Ari a bit about being King. Not as much as he had taught Kovu and Kopa, but a good amount. Kopa and Kovu had agreed to let Ari be there second in command; someone who would help them if they ever needed help.  
A few weeks after, Simba and Nala stepped down and gave the throne to Jasiri, Kopa, Kiara and Kovu.

A few months passed as Kiara, Kovu, Jasiri and Kopa the rulers. Simba and Nala couldn't have been happier. The only thing Nala wished was that her parents could have been here to share this happiness with her along with Malaika.  
Simba also wished that his brother; his real brother was here with them as well. He could tell that his parents were getting old and Simba knew that they only has a short time left. But he knew no matter what happened, Sarabi and Mufasa would always be with him in one way or another.  
Nala found Simba by the meadow one night, a few months later. She went up and nuzzled her mate as she settled down next to him.  
Simba looked her with a smile," Everything worked out perfectly."  
Nala smiled back, "You're right, it did."  
With that, Nala rested against Simba, both of them hopeful and happy for the future.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story. Thank you to the following:**

CSIMentalistTLK lover, TRON0602, Raina, Darthrushy, glraxatstarfire Katniss, Sherrylonglegs, storyseeker, Doclover, tyrannosaurstex, CutieLemon07, Elsie, Blacklouie, Danielle, smartie, simbanaya, Gojiraja, almondbutter,lauren, Raian, cat, Daniel, kate, jtechwriter, BLACK CAT, Katie-Kat1129, Robert Downey Jr94, almond boy 95, Chaozu, Slytherin of the Sea, Big Time Rush94, GloomingDarkLove, Gingerkit, T5Tango, ebonyninja, and reader for reviweing my sotry. They meant so much to me.

I hope I see all of you guys back for the sequel!


End file.
